Trapped in Violence
by RedLion2
Summary: An off duty NYPD detective struggles to solve two murder cases while protecting a young woman from the mob family who is determined to kill her. 1xR
1. Chapter 1

Bandai owns _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

This is a new story inspired by a line in the song "For You" by the Calling. It's been ruminating for quite awhile, and I finally got the gumption to do something about it. It's going to be darker and grittier than anything I've ever done, but I hope you'll stick with it. Thanks.

The plot is simple and yet not: an off-duty NYPD detective, trying to solve two murders, tries his best not to get involved with a young blonde woman whom he suspects needs his help. I've done research on the NYPD, but obviously, because I haven't visited New York in years, some things are likely not to mesh with their operations. For this, forgive me.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter One: So Much Blood

Her slumber always started out peacefully enough. There were no fluffy bunnies or rainbows, but there was no blood, either. As soon as her honey-blonde head hit the pillow, she forced herself to sleep, because being awake was a tortuous experience. Tonight was not an exception. Lights out, blankets pulled up tight to block the cooling air that sifted in from the broken window, her slender body curled into a ball, she tried to forget. Here, in this decrepit old bed, she felt at least a small amount of safety.

For a young woman of twenty-five, safety had become her most desired dream. No, she didn't think of money, or her friends, or of a boyfriend. There could be no such fantasies. And as she drifted into sleep, she began to relax, trying not to think of what the next day would bring.

And tonight, the dreams stayed quiet and pastel for three hours, but then her memories began kicking in, and blood seeped into thescenery, gushing, blinding, crimson – and there was just no escaping. She began to toss and roll, flinging her blankets away, only to reach desperately for them seconds later. And like always, figures began emerging out of the gore. Her parents, so beloved, walking toward her, only to have a wall of red crush them. Then Milliardo, her older brother by three years, running toward her, until he too was wiped away.

Tonight she woke without screaming, but that was rare. She almost preferred waking up to the horrendous sounds stealing from her throat, because it meant she was still alive. She sat up and tried to calm the rapid pace of her heart. A sound from the apartment next to hers caused her to jump, and inwardly she scolded herself. She couldn't let things scare her so much. And yet, really, there was no help for that. She _was_ scared, and there was no one to turn to. Well, no one she was willing to endanger, anyway. Quatre Winner and Dorothy Catalonia, her two best friends, would have done anything necessary to help her, but she refused to let them get involved.

Knowing that, at three AM, there was no more chance for sleep, she got up and turned on the lamp. Movement in the corner of the sparsely-decorated room caused her to jump again, and she saw a large brown rat run across the floor and duck into a low hole in the dingy wall. Shaking off the disgust, she gingerly stepped onto the floor, the wood creaking beneath the stained gray carpet. Gray carpet. Her old bedroom had thick, cushiony burgundy – no. No, she couldn't afford to think about any of her old life. Too many things had happened. Too many people had died.

She crossed to the closet and opened the door, the hinges rusted and groaning in vivid protest. Taking a long-sleeved T shirt from a hangar, she shut the door and bent to retrieve the pair of jeans she'd discarded only three hours before. She dressed quickly, always afraid someone might see her through the holes in the walls. Already painfully thin, her jeans seemed even looser now, and her shirt just hung on her tiny frame. _Humph. I could be a runway model with this body_, she mused with a scowl. _And its not even on purpose that I look like this._

Moving quietly out into the dim hallway, she headed into the living room. Turning on the only light, she sighed, not sure what to do now. There was a couch, which she was sure held mice, and an old rickety rocker that looked ready to collapse should she try to sit in it. There was a scream down in the alley, and she swallowed hard, swallowed to keep the bile from rising any further. She had known coming down this far into the Bronx wouldn't be easy, but this was where she figured they wouldn't be looking for her.

Walking into the small kitchen with it grungy fridge and sink, she searched for some food, and came up with saltines and half a Diet Coke. _Better than nothing, and I can't really afford anything more. _The thought was sobering. She needed a job, and soon. It sickened her to think of the large bank accounts that were available to her, and yet at the moment, not available. _I guess today I'd better find work. My money is running out._ She sipped the Diet Coke and leaned against the counter, shivering a little. It was already the end of September, and she knew the air would be turning colder. The broken windows needed to be fixed, if she could find someone to do that. There _was_ a building superintendent, but she had only met him once, just long enough to rent this dismal apartment. She didn't really want to ever meet him again, not liking the way his brown eyes had lingered on each part of her body, his gaze suggesting she could pay her rent with favors, if she so desired.

_But then again, I guess I'll have to put up with that, especially considering where I'm at._ And it wasn't that the Bronx was all bad – far from it. In fact, Milliardo had brought her down here (well, not _here_, exactly), several times to the Zoo. She'd always had a thing for animals. But this place, well, it sure wasn't the nicer part of town. She finished the pop, set the can in the small garbage can beneath the sink, and decided she needed to get out. Taking her keys off the counter (like the tinny lock on the door would actually stop anyone from breaking in), she stepped out into the hallway and softly closed the door. The carpet here was brown, but not dark enough to hide the myriad of stains, some of which she was positive were blood.

As she neared the defunct elevators, the doors at the far end of the hall opened, and she stopped, her heart all at once hammering. She had no protection, no means to defend herself. _What was I thinking, coming out like this? Especially in the middle of the night? Stupid. Stupid. _She was already backing toward her door when the person entered the hallway. _A guy._ _Wow – a really _hot _guy_. She blushed instantly at the wayward thought. He walked toward her, eyes on the floor, face shadowed by thick, tousled chocolate-brown hair. _Is he coming all the way to my end of the hall? I wonder who he is? _She knew that she should return to her apartment, since she didn't know his intentions, but there was just something about him, the way he walked, something powerful—

"Oh!" A rat ran across her feet, scurrying toward a large hole in the drywall. The man looked up and stopped, a deep frown on his face. She blushed, knowing he must think her weak. Her eyes met his and her stomach tingled. She'd never seen anyone with eyes that dark blue. They were piercing, and almost fierce. Swallowing, she said softly, "Hi."

He stared at her, taking in the startled expression, worn jeans, and long-sleeved shirt that was way too big. He'd never seen her before (he would have remembered a face like that), and wasn't too happy about seeing her now. She was still watching him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. "Hey." There was no need for any further conversation. He turned to his apartment door and stuck the key in, beginning to turn the lock.

"My name is Relena Darlian." Her voice was soft and a little wispy, and he frowned again. He could care less who she was. But a glance showed that she was still waiting for him to speak again. He sighed in agitation.

"Heero Yuy." He opened his door and stepped in, shutting it and leaving her in the hallway alone. He turned on the kitchen light and shrugged out of his brown leather jacket, stretching his sore muscles. He needed a hot shower and a soft bed. He might get a lukewarm shower if he was lucky, but the soft bed was out of the question.

Relena sighed to herself and began to walk back to her apartment. What had she expected? He obviously wanted to be left alone, but she had such a compelling need to talk to someone – _I could call Quatre. He's always up for late-night talks. _But the idea was rapidly banished. _I can't let him know where I am. He'd come sweeping in all gallant-like and try to rescue me. And then when they found out where I was, he'd be dead along with me. _

She went back into her apartment and turned the lock, then headed back into the bedroom. It was small and the walls always seemed to be closing in on her. But she couldn't afford anything better, and they would never find her here. Not that they weren't the type of people to look here. No, she knew the depths to which they'd go to find and eradicate her. Relena shuddered and climbed into bed, keeping her clothes on. She drew the two blankets, both worn and thin, up to her chin. Perhaps tonight the nightmares were better than her waking thoughts. She closed her eyes and prayed that somehow, things would get better.

Three apartments down, on the same side, Heero swallowed three Advil and chased them with black, steaming coffee. He went into the living room, spooking a rat, and sat down at a small table where a laptop computer sat quietly humming. Normally he didn't leave it out in the open, but his task had been quick, and he had a vastly-improved lock on his door. Still, he knew he shouldn't leave it unattended again.

As he typed in a personal access code, his thoughts strayed to the thin young blonde in the hallway. She'd been afraid of him, but given where they lived, he couldn't blame her. Relena Darlian. The first name was vaguely familiar, but not the last. Her face wasn't familiar, either. She had a beautiful face, a face that didn't fit with her surroundings. Heero typed in a search word and leaned back in his chair. The apartment was shabby and fairly dismal, but perfect for what he needed.

A screen came up and he scowled. The investigation was getting nowhere. Why were they so incompetent? He ran a hand through his already-mussed mane. No, they weren't incompetent. He knew the other detectives at his bureau were working diligently on the case he himself had been actively working until last month. A sharp pain slammed his heart and he instinctively rubbed at his chest. _Like that helps. Why haven't they found any other leads? Why haven't they gone after the Romefellers yet? _He already knew the answer to _that_ question, but didn't like it.

He heard screams coming from across the hall and had to force himself to remain seated. It wasn't any of his business, anyway. But fighting his detective instincts was hard. He was trained to help people. That was his job, and he honestly liked doing it. The screams faded and he heard something heavy collide with a wall. Growling beneath his breath, he got up and went into his bedroom. Getting down on one knee, he reached beneath the sagging bed and pulled out a lock box, and opened it. A .357 Magnum lay in a black velvet cloth, and he hefted it, enjoying the feel of the gun. There were three rounds in the chamber, but he knew he wouldn't use them.

He left his apartment and crossed the narrow hall to knock on the door of the apartment across from his. It was several seconds before he heard someone moving around and knocked again, louder, more insistent. "Whatta want?" a decidedly masculine voice yelled, and Heero knocked again. The door finally swung open, revealing a big man wearing nothing but boxers, an angry scowl on his thick lips. "What?" he asked again, and Heero tried to peer around him into the apartment. He caught the tiniest glimpse of a woman and his Prussian blues snapped with restrained fury. _Just like I thought._ _Beating up on the fairer sex. _

"I'm trying to sleep. Keep it down." Heero spoke in a cold, low monotone that betrayed none of his emotions. The man's eyes widened, and for a moment Heero prepared to block a blow he was sure was coming. But then the man laughed, but there was no mirth in it. It was an angry laugh.

"Whatever, man." He made to shut the door, but Heero stuck his booted foot out. "Hey man, get outta—"

"I meant what I said." Heero lifted the corner of his long black T shirt just enough for the other man to glimpse the firearm. He paled and stared at Heero. "Goodnight." The twenty-five year old police detective turned on his heel and strode back to his apartment, hearing the door slam shut behind him. As he reached for the doorknob, he happened to glance to his left, and saw the blonde again. She stood half-way out of her apartment, and had that same deer-in-the-headlights look she'd worn earlier. Heero's eyes narrowed a little, and she scampered back into her safety zone and shut her door. Heero sighed and went into his own haven, shutting and locking the door behind him.

The .357 went back, carefully, into the lock box, and he shoved it under the bed. His police-issued nine-millimeter had been taken from him when his Chief had placed him off-duty, for however long it took to get his head back in the game. Or, rather, back the way the Chief wanted it. Heero knew his mind was fine. He couldn't help the feelings of revenge. They would be with him until Odin's killer was brought in.

Heero sat down on the floor, his back against the bed, and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes, rubbing the grit in deeper. His mind went back a month earlier, without his bidding, and he could only let the horrible memories play in hishead like an old movie reel.

He and Odin, his partner and good friend, had been called to a crime scene in upper Manhattan, where a young woman had been brutally murdered. It tied into another homicide case they'd been working for several months, and both of them thought this murder would shed light on their case. And it might've, if gunmen hadn't suddenly begun firing on them. Odin had taken a hollow-nosed bullet to his left lung; there hadn't been any chance of survival, and Heero couldn't remember ever seeing so much blood.

The gunmen had scattered, and so far, no one had been placed at the scene or brought in for Odin's murder. Heero took a deep breath and swallowed back the tears that had been hovering near his eyes for the last month. There could be no crying. He shoved himself up from the floor, cursing in his native Japanese. For some reason, that always made him feel better. He went back out to his laptop and shut it down. He had to try and sleep, even if Odin's death replayed through every dream. Blood. There was always so much blood.

His head on the flattened pillow, his dark blue eyes squeezed shut in a desperate attempt for slumber, Heero tried to think of something pleasant, something good. An image of Relena came to mind, and he tried to force it away. He had no time for girls, even one as attractive as her. But there was something about her, something inherently sweet, and no doubt, from the look of her, innocent, and he felt like she needed his protection. He scoffed at the idea. It made sense, of course. He _was_ a New York City detective. But even now he could tell it went beyond a sense of duty to a fellow citizen. She didn't look like she belonged here, down in the seedy side of the Bronx. So why _was_ she here, then?

_Maybe she's on the run. She killed someone – okay, scratch that. Maybe someone's after her. _At that thought, Heero's Prussian blues opened and flared, and he knew sleep wouldn't come anytime soon if he kept thinking about her. _I don't need to get involved. She looks like she comes from money, so I can assume she has rich friends to bail her out of trouble. Still, that name, Relena, I know I've heard it recently_—

"Peacecraft!" He sat up abruptly. That had to be it – the daughter of the wealthy philanthropist couple who had been murdered three weeks ago in lower Manhattan. But – "She told me her last name was Darlian," he whispered, and sighed. Sleep was to be completely elusive tonight, it seemed, because now he_ really_ wondered who she was, and why she was in this rat-infested dump.

Before he could decide what to do, his cell rang the "Danger Zone" theme (okay, so he'd wanted to be a fighter pilot when he grew up) and he grabbed it, scowling. "This better be good news, Maxwell," he growled and got off the bed. He listened to his friend, and as he took in the information, all thoughts of Relena fled. "Thanks, Duo. Don't worry, the Chief'll never know I was there. See ya." Heero hung up the phone and began to grab clothes to change into. A quick shower and he'd be on his way.

Relena, whoever she really was, would have to wait.

In her apartment, Relena too was contemplating the new person she'd met, however briefly. There was no denying she was attracted to him, at least physically. She guessed he must be around six-foot, and he carried himself with pride, like he knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of. And, she mused, he was probably capable of a great many things.

_Heero Yuy. It's an interesting name. Japanese, I'm guessing. _She sighed and sat up. The wind was picking up a little; she could see the faded green curtains dancing at the cracked window panes, and involuntarily shuddered. Wrapping one of the blankets around her, she got back out of bed and went into the living room to brave the old rocker.

The disturbance in the apartment down the hall had scared her some; she had never liked yelling, and it made her cringe to hear it. She had come out into the hallway, trying to decide if there was something she could do about it, when Heero had descended on the apartment and its loud occupant like a lightning strike. Relena chewed her bottom lip for a few moments. She'd seen the glint of something shiny when Heero had lifted his shirt, and the thought that he carried a gun was both disturbing and, in some odd way she couldn't quite explain, comforting.

Not that he would help her or anything. And she wasn't looking for help. Not from anyone around here, anyway. No, it was best if she pushed Mr. Yuy out of her mind. She had enough problems to deal with. And the first one was finding a job so she could continue to live here.

She could do this all on her own. She didn't need Heero, or anyone else.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: So there it is, so far. Please review and let me know what you liked, didn't like, whatever. Thanks. RL2


	2. Let Me Go

Bandai owns _Gundam Wing_ and its characters. Or something like that.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Two: Let Me Go

"Hey! New girl! Ya got customers waiting!"

Relena grit her teeth and picked up a set of menus, trying not to grimace at the grease and grime that covered them. After three weeks of working at Nate's Plate, a small, seedy coffee shop, she still wasn't used to the working conditions. Walking out into the diner, she had to force a pleasant, but hopefully not too inviting, smile on her face.

"Hello," she said, and the three men waiting grinned. Relena shivered a little, but they didn't seem to notice. She didn't have to ask if they preferred smoking or non; the whole place reeked of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke, and she wondered how anyone could stand the stench enough to eat. Not, of course, that the food here was appetizing. "Right this way, gentlemen."

"Gentlemen, she says. Hey Nate, I like this one! Ya better keep her around!" the heaviest of the men yelled, flashing a smile toward the owner of the place.

Nate Lombardo grinned and nodded his graying head. A tall man with thick shoulders and arms, he ran a tight ship, and that sometimes entailed getting on his staff. No doubt the new girl was a pretty thing, but he recognized a runaway when he saw one. What she was running from, he didn't care. All that mattered was that she showed up on time and made his customers happy. If she didn't – well, Nate Lombardo could be a bit heavy-handed when he had to be.

Relena took their orders and turned away, only to have one of the men grab her backside. It didn't shock her so much as it had the first time someone had done it, but she still blushed. The men all laughed, and she swallowed back her anger. She needed this job if she was going to survive.

"Don't let 'em get to ya, honey. They're all just big jerks."

Relena turned to Cathy Bloom, one of the other waitresses whom she had befriended. Cathy was a couple of years older, with luscious sorrel-red hair and a sweet demeanor. She could also be tough when she had to be. "I know, Cathy," Relena said, trying to forget the incident. But it was hard, considering it happened on a daily basis.

Cathy patted her shoulder. "I can switch with ya, if ya want."

"No, it's fine. I can handle them." Relena knew Nate wouldn't like her ditching her table, even if the guys tried to manhandle her. Nate didn't like anything out of order. She summoned up her inner strength and returned to the table with the beer they had ordered. She set them on the table, very much aware of their intense stares. Her dark blue waitress uniform dress clung to every curve, and the men devoured her.

"Hey, sit awhile," the heavy man said, grabbing Relena by the wrist and tugging her into his lap as she turned to leave.

"Let go of me," Relena said, trying to sound firm. She struggled to get away from him, but he easily held her with one hand. "Let go of me!" Her voice rose in agitation, and from the corner of one gentian eye she saw Nate approaching.

"We gotta problem, Nate. She don't wanna sit with us," the big man said, his voice loud with complaint.

Nate scowled, and his ice-blue eyes narrowed. Relena shuddered and realized he wasn't going to help her. "Sit with them," he ordered, and she meekly nodded, knowing there was no other recourse.

"You're kinda feisty. I like that. Name's Reuben. You should remember it – you'll be shoutin' it later," the heavy man said, and Relena's eyes widened. Nate just smiled and walked away. All he wanted were happy customers. This new girl was working out better than he'd originally thought.

"Please, let me go. I have to get back to work," Relena said, but she'd lost the conviction in her tone. Reuben smirked and touched her face, but the smirk became a frown when she jerked back from him as if she'd been burned.

"You better knock that off, girlie, or I might have to get rough!" Reuben snapped, and gripped her forearm. Relena gasped; she could've sworn she'd felt her bones rub together. "And ya won't like that, I guarantee!"

"Hey Reuben, maybe she likes the rough stuff," one of the other men said, laughing. Relena flushed red and tried to pull out of Reuben's grasp.

"You're hurting me," she whispered, wishing someone would intervene.

"Reuben, honey, you let go of that little girl before I smack you upside the head!" Cathy stood behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced over at Nate and he shrugged. Cathy had been with him for ten years now, and he figured he owed it to her to let her be a little bossy now and then. And all his customers adored her, especially Reuben.

"Aw, come on, Cat. I was just teasin' her a little," the big man protested as he released Relena. She hurried away from them, not bothering to hear Cathy's response. Once out of sight in the kitchen, she wiped at her eyes. _No, no! I can't let this get to me! I have to be strong!_ Straightening, she squared her slim shoulders and headed back out.

She would do her job, no matter who she had put up with.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Listen, Heero, it's just not that easy. If the Chief knew I'd been feeding you info—"

"Save it, Maxwell. I want to know who your contact is," Heero said, leaning forward in his chair. Duo Maxwell, his friend and fellow detective, sighed and pushed his long braid back over his left shoulder. Heero still couldn't believe that the NYPD let him keep it, but he suspected it was overlooked because Duo was so good.

"I really don't think I can—"

"_Now_, Maxwell."

"Fine. But I swear, if the Chief finds out, I'll tell him you held me at gun point and threatened my life," Duo warned, but there was a subtle twinkle in his cobalt eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Heero said, a small smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Duo motioned his friend to lean closer. Heero did so, catching a few looks from some high school girls two tables away. They were smiling, but he had no time to be annoyed or insulted. Let them think what they wanted about his sexual orientation. "Alright, Yuy. The contact's name is Sylvia Noventa. She's younger than us, a little, and she's the niece of one of the Romefellers' guards," Duo said, very quietly, very deliberately.

"She wants out?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. She helps us, we help her. You know the routine. But listen, you can't contact her on your own. She doesn't know you, and it could mess things up," he added, knowing his friend probably wouldn't listen to him. He rarely did.

Heero nodded and took a long swallow of his Coke. "Don't worry. This is too important for me to mess up. Just keep me informed on what you find out, Duo."

"Sure." Duo glanced around, taking in the people. It was fairly crowded in the Lenox, but then it usually was. The Upper East Side was hopping all the time. "So, you gonna tell me where you've been stayin'?" He knew Heero had ditched his regular apartment on the Upper West Side, but he hadn't yet been able to discover where he was staying.

Heero shook his head, unruly bangs falling into his Prussian blues. "No, I'm not. It's for the best, Maxwell. I can operate easier where I'm at." And, truth be dragged out of him, he was staying there, at least partly, because he wanted to keep an eye on Relena. He'd done some background research on her, and found out that Darlian was her mother's maiden name, and that she was, quite indeed, the heir to the Peacecraft family fortune, after her older brother, Milliardo. He suspected she was running from someone, but he couldn't be sure. The papers had said her parents' murder was random, with no other connections, but he wondered about that.

"Alright. Well, stay out of trouble. Good seein' ya." Duo stood up and held his hand out. Heero nodded and got out of his chair, shaking his friend's hand.

"Take care, Maxwell." Heero headed out and hailed a taxi. He had a few stops to make before heading back to the Bronx.

**GUNDAM WING**

_I'm exhausted. I can't believe Nate made me work late. _Relena sighed and shifted the grocery bag to her right hip so she could open the heavy building door. She knew Nate's reason – she had displeased him today, and he was making her pay for it. Wearily, her feet aching, her back sore from the long hours, she began climbing the stairs, each step slower than the last. _I would have to live on the sixth floor_, she mused, reaching up to brush back some wisps of hair that had escaped her long ponytail.

She had just entered the fifth landing when she heard a disgustingly familiar voice behind her. "Oh sweetheart, ya ain't runnin' away, are ya?" Reuben called out. Relena swallowed hard and turned cautiously to face him. He was with Nick, one of the other men who'd been at the table with him. She saw the hot lust in their eyes and, her own wide, began to back toward the last flight of stairs, already knowing they wouldn't let her make it up them.

"I'll scream," she weakly warned as they advanced, wondering what else she could do.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Ain't no one gonna listen," Reuben informed her, and dread crept up into her chest, making it hard to breathe. She slowly reached into the grocery bag, feeling for the can of soup, but Reuben lunged at her, grabbing her by the arms and slamming her back against the dirty wall.

"Help! Help me!" Relena screamed, voice high and frightened, and Reuben grinned.

"See? No one cares." He pinned her wrists above her head and held them with one hand, while stroking her face with the other. Relena tried to knee him, but Reuben shifted, then slapped her, his green eyes hardening. "Play nice, honey," he said, and wrapped his free hand around her neck, squeezing just enough to close off windpipe.

She twisted in his grip, gentian eyes tearing up as she struggled for air. _Someone, please, help me. I can't breathe..._ She felt another hand touch her left breast and saw that Nick was standing next to Reuben, desire flaming in his mud-brown orbs.

"Maybe she _does_ like the rough stuff, Nick," Reuben said, smiling a sick, sadistic smile that turned Relena's blood to ice. She was losing consciousness, sliding into a great black void where there was no air, no pain, no anything – and then there _was_ air, and she was on the floor, gasping and choking, trying to fill her lungs back up.

She heard the sounds of fighting, heard grunts of pain and cursing, but couldn't seem to make sense of it. When the sounds died away, she felt someone cup her chin in their hand and lift it up. Focusing her eyes, she saw Heero's face inches from her own, and his Prussian blues were stormy with mixed emotions.

"Just take it easy. You're safe now," he said, and she thought she heard concern in his voice but couldn't be sure. He turned her face gently to the left and right, and when he saw the mark from Reuben's heavy hand he swore under his breath. Relena shivered, suddenly cold and feeling terribly embarrassed. She could just imagine what she must look like. "Can you stand?" Heero asked and she nodded. Her knees were soft, however, and she would have collapsed but for the strong arm he wrapped around her diminutive waist.

"Sorry," she whispered, her face red. This was so stupid. She shouldn't have to need his help just to stand.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He glanced down at the floor, noting the small bag of groceries. "Yours?" he asked, pointing down, and she nodded, fully intending on bending over for them. Heero reached down instead and lifted it, disturbed by how light it was. Didn't this woman ever eat anything?

"Thank you," Relena said, very much aware that his arm was still around her waist, his hold tight and warm. _I could get used to this_, she thought, but knew nothing would come of it. Any guy with fairly decent morals would have helped her. Still, he _was_ holding her pretty close—

"Come on. I'll walk you to your apartment." Heero's low but firm tone cut off her musings, and she turned for the stairs. Only on second thought did she look around her attackers, and found them crumpled in a heap near the edge of the stairs leading down.

"Are they okay?" she asked, noting that, while breathing, they didn't move at all. Heero cast an incredulous look her way. Who was this woman, concerned about the men who would have raped her had he not intervened? "Are they?" Relena asked again, more insistently.

"Yeah," he told her. She didn't need to know that the heavy guy had a broken nose and arm, and the other guy a broken jaw. That wasn't any of her concern, or shouldn't be, anyway. Letting go of her waist but taking hold of her right forearm, he helped her up the flight of stairs, going slow. He could see the exhaustion in her demeanor, but there was still a spark in her eyes. She wasn't the type to wallow in self-pity, or let anyone else feel sorry for her. He felt a flicker of admiration for her ignite in his heart.

When they reached her apartment, Heero took her keys and opened the door, and stepped inside first. It was out of habit; he was usually the cop to go ahead of the others. There was only a single light bulb in the kitchen; he was appalled by the condition of the place. There was a draft from the windows in the living room, and he saw that there were large water stains on the ceiling. How could she stand to stay here, considering where she'd come from? He knew her parents' place was in the Upper East Side.

"May I come in?"

He jerked and turned around, nodding. Relena smiled and stepped in, and watching her, he saw the sag of her shoulders, the way her eyes darkened with sadness. So, she _did_ mind, obviously. But why would she stay here, when she had her family home and all that money?

Relena reached out and took the bag of groceries from him, placing it on the counter. She shed her light weight jacket and walked into the living room to set it on the old battered couch. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Thank you, for everything, Heero," she said softly, and the sound of his name on her petal pink lips caused his chest to tighten with a deeply-buried emotion that he wasn't ready to identify.

"You're welcome," he said, trying to calm his racing heart. Relena looked down, and he realized he was making her uncomfortable. But yet, he was loath to leave, after what she had just been through. He'd had some experience with rape victims, and even though he'd stopped her attackers, she must have known what they'd had in mind for her.

"Um, would you like some coffee?" Relena asked, and he nodded quickly. It gave him an excuse to hang around and make sure she was really alright. She smiled and came into the kitchen to get the coffee going. He stayed out of her way, watching how she moved around the small area. She was very petite of frame, and his detective mind nailed her at five-five, one hundred twelve pounds. He frowned when he noticed her favoring her left wrist, and reached out to stop her. Relena's eyes flew to his, and he saw that he had startled her.

"Your left wrist," he said, pointing at it. "Is it okay?" There was unmistakable concern in his low voice, and Relena had to consciously remind herself to breathe. His touch was warm and gentle, and she wished she could feel it every once in awhile, just to remind herself that there was at least _one_ decent guy in this horrible place.

"Reuben was holding my hands over my head," she explained, then blushed, knowing that Heero already knew that. "I think it's just sprained," she added, her voice not much above a whisper. Heero's eyes narrowed, and she flinched. He looked so menacing when he did that. It became hard to remember that he was her rescuer.

But the hands that reached for and then held her injured wrist were gentle and caring. He worked his long fingers over the area, and she stood rock-still, wondering if he could feel how fiercely her pulse was beating.

Satisfied, Heero slowly let go of her wrist and met her wide eyes. He knew she was scared and worked up; her pulse was raging and fluttering, and he knew he couldn't very well leave her like this.

"I-I'm going to change," she said and escaped to her bedroom, not giving him time to say anything. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Why was this happening now? He didn't need any added stress in his life. But there was no way he'd just forget about her. That would be like sending her to the wolves. _And she knew her attackers. Well, one of them. Did they follow her from the grocery store? _His eyes sparkled with anger at that thought.

The coffee was ready when Relena returned, dressed in slightly-beat up jeans and a thin, pale blue sweater. She took two mugs out of a cupboard that looked ready to collapse and poured. "How do you take yours?" she asked softly, and he pointed.

"Just like that."

She smiled faintly and handed a mug to him, glad he had said that. She wasn't sure she even had cream or sugar. She sipped at her own mug, trying not to show her total disgust. Her regular type of coffee had almost more sugar in it than coffee grounds, and she was honestly dying for a latte or something.

"You don't drink it black," Heero said quietly, and she looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No," she admitted, but said nothing else. She didn't know him, wasn't ready to trust him totally, even if he had saved her from being raped. _Raped._ _Oh, God, what am I doing here? I can't do this anymore!_ Her gentian eyes filled with hot, frustrated tears, and she set the mug down hard, knowing she had to get away from him before he could see her break down.

But Heero intercepted her before she took two steps, and she gazed up at him, her mouth trembling. "Please, Heero, just let me go," she whispered, and he shook his head, chocolate hair falling forward over his right eye.

"No, Relena, I won't," he said, as gently as he could. She bit her bottom lip, and he could tell she wasn't far from crying. "I promise, as long as you're with me, no one will hurt you. Now come on. You're staying at my place tonight." There was firm command in his voice. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her tomorrow, but tonight, at least, she would have a safe place to rest.

Relena meekly nodded. She knew, instinctively, that he was someone she could trust, even if she wasn't ready to yet. But his offer of protection was very much welcome, and she slowly began to relax.

Somehow, maybe, things would get better now.


	3. A Promise to Protect

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_. Or something like that, anyway.

Wow. I am so excited by all the great reviews and the number of hits. Thank you, from the bottom of my GW-lovin' heart!

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Three: A Promise to Protect

Heero unlocked his door and stepped in, flipping on the kitchen light and glancing around, his sharp eyes looking for anything out of place. He had promised the girl safety, and that was what she would get. He knew he still had to call the police on the two men he'd beat up in the stairwell, but his first priority was getting Relena settled in and comfortable.

"Come in," he said, glancing over one broad shoulder at her. She had a duffel bag with her, hanging off a slim shoulder, and she looked petrified. He gentled his tone, knowing how intimidating he usually sounded. It was a great voice for police work, but not so grand for convincing the young woman everything would be alright if she just stepped over the threshold. "It's okay."

Relena gave a quick nod and walked in, glancing around a bit before landing her gaze on him. "Thank you, Heero, for letting—"

He held up a hand. "Don't thank me yet. My bed might be in worse shape than yours is," he said, and she detected just the tiniest glimmer of humor in his voice. She smiled, wanting to encourage his lightheartedness. "The bedroom is back this way." He moved away and giving the kitchen one last look, she followed him, feeling uncomfortable again. Oh, this wasn't the first time she'd spent the night at a guy's place. She'd slept at Quatre's several times over the years. But she had never been attracted to him, not like _that_.

But Heero was, well, a different story. She already missed his gentle hand on her body. She blushed again. _Stop it. He didn't ask you to stay here because he likes you. He just feels sorry for you._ Still, he did seem pretty protective of her, and they barely knew each other.

"It sags a little, but you're a lot lighter than I am, so it should be okay," Heero told her, gesturing toward the bed. Relena stopped next to him and nodded.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She set her bag on the floor and folded her hands together, not quite sure what she should do or say now. Heero swept the small room once, and satisfied that she would be safe back here, turned to leave.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," he said and left before she could tell him thank you again. In his eyes, he hadn't done anything really to merit her thankfulness. Anyone could have helped her with those two thugs. _But no one would have busted them up like you did._ He shook his head at his intrusive conscience and went to the living room to call the closest Bronx station. He'd have the men held until at least tomorrow to see if Relena wanted to press charges. He hoped she would. Too many women let their attackers off, in his opinion.

Relena quickly changed into a pair of flannel plaid pajama pants and a dark blue T, then climbed into his bed. She snuggled beneath the blankets, pressing her left cheek against the pillow. _His_ pillow. She sniffed, taking in the scent that was distinctly Heero. It was a somewhat sharp scent, but she felt it fit him. Sharp, and yet very comforting. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time since her parents had been murdered and her older brother taken away.

Heero sat down at his computer after making the necessary call, but didn't go online. There was a woman sleeping in his bed. A really _hot_ woman. He sighed, wishing that things were a little different. Okay, a _lot_ different. He liked Relena, even though he didn't really know her. He was definitely attracted to her. But given the present circumstances, nothing could go further than that. He had two murder cases to solve, and nothing, or no one, could distract him from that.

_I should try to sleep. I need the rest. _He went to the couch and lay down, closing his eyes. But if he thought just by doing that he could stop thinking about Relena, he was wrong. _The coffee maker she used was pretty new. Where'd she get it? If she has all that money, why doesn't she stay somewhere better? _With a groan, he flipped over on his stomach and forced himself to relax, and think of nothing but sleep. Relena was safe now, and that was all he could do for the moment.

The screams came later in the early morning, startling him awake from his own blood-bathed nightmares. He reacted at once, swinging off the couch and turning on the lamp, his lean, hard body tense, his Prussian eyes narrowed in concern. He strode down the short hallway and pushed open the bedroom door, one hand reaching to flick on the light.

Relena was still asleep, but her body was reacting violently to whatever hideousness was occurring in her nightmare. Heero frowned and went to the bed, settling his tall frame down, lurching a little when it sank beneath his weight. The frightened young woman jerked and sat upright, eyes blinking wide. Heero cautiously reached out a hand and touched her shaking shoulder. Relena screamed again and jumped off the bed, breathing hard, and backed away from him.

"Relena. Relena, calm down. It's me, Heero," he said quietly, getting off the bed to approach her. She stared at him, and he could see she was struggling to understand what was going on, and where she was. He stopped five feet from her, not wanting her to feel trapped. "Relena, it's me, Heero," he repeated, voice low, his usual monotone gentled with concern.

Relena took a deep breath, focusing on the man in front of her, on his low, calming voice, on the fact that she knew him – "Heero!" She rushed at him, flinging herself toward his body. The young detective barely had time to open his arms before she was in them, arms wrapped around his waist. She was trembling, and against his better judgment, he held her, bringing her closer to him.

"Shh. It's alright," he said, gazing down at the top of her honey-blonde head. Somehow, this felt right, to be holding her, and he shook his head slightly. _No. I can't get involved with her. It wouldn't work. _When Relena began to relax, he slowly eased her away from him. Her gentian orbs lifted to his dark blue ones, and he saw her confusion; for some reason, that hit him hard, and he nearly wrapped her up in his arms again. But he stayed the impulse.

"You okay now?" he asked, trying to sound detached. But he was too worried to pull that off, and she could tell he was honestly concerned about her.

"Yes. Thank you," she whispered, then squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry for waking you." She moved to walk around him, her head up. Though he was concerned, she also sensed that he wasn't comfortable in the role of comforter, and didn't wish to bother him.

Heero sighed and shoved a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. He just didn't think being so touchy-feely was a good idea. After all, he was only giving her a safe place to stay for the night. And as much as he wanted to believe that, he knew it was completely untrue.

"Relena, wait." He turned toward her and watched her stop, her shoulders stiff. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to just brush you off like that." When she glanced at him, he hoped she would see that he honestly hadn't meant to be a jerk.

"It's okay." She looked down at her sock-clad feet. "Um, I should probably try to get back to sleep," she said softly, not chancing another look at her host. He looked way too cute with his hair completely tousled and his clothes rumpled. And she really didn't want to go back to sleep right away, wasn't sure she even could, but she knew she couldn't impose any further on him.

Heero's eyes narrowed a titch. He knew she was still upset, so why was she acting like everything was alright? "Relena, you're not okay. Come on. We'll go in the living—"

"I said I need to sleep," she said, interrupting him, and his dark blues flashed and he took a step closer to her.

"Yeah, and I think you can't. That nightmare was pretty bad, wasn't it?" When she didn't answer, he prodded her. "Well? Was it horrible? Huh?" Why he was working her over, he wasn't sure. He knew her dreams must have been tortured for her to scream like that, but he wanted to hear _her_ say it.

Relena bit her lip and looked up at him, and he was alarmed by the raw, naked fear in her eyes. "Yes, it was horrible, Heero," she whispered, unable to force more sound into her voice. He swallowed hard and walked up to her, reaching, hesitantly, to put his large hands on her shoulders. "There was blood, everywhere," she added, and his heart felt like a pike had been driven into it.

_Blood, just like in my dreams_. Without a word, because there wasn't anything even remotely comforting he could think to say, he bent down and pulled the heavy quilt off the bed and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. Taking her wrist in his hand, he led her out to the couch, where he had her sit. Relena cuddled up in the thick blanket until just her lovely, pale face was showing.

Heero went into the kitchen and opened up his cupboards. He took out two mugs, set them on the counter, then opened the fridge for the milk. Turning on a burner, he poured milk into a saucepan to heat, then took two hot chocolate packets out of a different cupboard. He knew Duo thought it was weird that he liked hot cocoa (well, who didn't?), but it reminded him of his partner, for it had been Odin's favorite drink.

He glanced into the living room and a quiet, rare smile touched his mouth at the sight of her completely cocooned in the quilt. Checking the milk, he turned the burner off and poured the steaming liquid into the mugs, then stirred in the chocolate packets. He picked them up and then, on second thought, set them down and took his Southern Comfort out, adding a tablespoon to his and half of one to hers. He knew the amber whiskey would help relax her, and that was what he wanted.

"Here." He handed the mug to Relena; she had to struggle out of the quilt to take it, but her gentian eyes lit up when she saw what it was.

"Oh, thank you, Heero!" There was genuine excitement in her voice, and he wondered at that. Didn't she get hot chocolate that often?

"No problem," he said as he sat down next to her. Relena sipped very carefully, and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed in bliss. He smirked a little, and his heart warmed at knowing he'd made her happy. "You like it?"

"Oh, yes! I've never had hot chocolate with milk before," she confessed, flashing a bright smile at him. Heero drew in a quick breath, totally taken in with the petite blonde. But yet, as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't allow himself to just give in to liking her. Because if he did, he would have to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless, and that just couldn't happen.

"So, tell me about your nightmare." His sudden change in topic had thrown her, he could tell, but he pushed away the guilt. The nightmare would focus his thoughts away from wanting to hold her.

"Um, well..." Relena wasn't sure what to say. How could she explain it without him asking questions? _But would that be so bad? I _would _really like someone I could talk honestly to. But how can I trust him? We don't know each other._

Heero sensed the battle taking place inside his guest, and without thinking, reached out to touch her silken cheek. She turned wide eyes to him, but he saw, with pleasure, that there was no fear in them, just mild wariness. "Its okay, Relena," he said softly, and felt her relax under his caring touch. He knew he couldn't keep doing this, but wasn't so sure he could stop. He wanted to, _needed_, in fact, to touch her.

She nodded and took another sip from her mug. Deciding she didn't really have much choice, because she figured Heero was as persistent as he was handsome, she began to talk. "I have the nightmares every night," she said quietly. "They always start out so wonderful. My parents and my older brother are with me, and we're happy and...content." When she paused, Heero reached out and took her right hand in his left one, squeezing it gently. He wanted her to know he was there for her, no matter what she had to say. "But then, somewhere in the middle, they change. There's blood – so much of it, it turns everything red. Everything gets distorted, but I still see it happen, every single time..."

She didn't go on, and Heero hesitated to push her, but he was a police detective, and extremely curious. The fact that blood played such a part in her dreams – _could she have seen her parents' murder? Is that the reason she's hiding? _The idea of someone chasing Relena, threatening to end her life, was almost too much for him to bear, and he knew he was already in way over his head. But he realized, with a jolt, that he didn't care.

"Relena, what do you see?" he asked, keeping his tone low. She stared down at the floor, and he feared that perhaps he had lost her confidence, but then, she began to talk again, slowly, as if feeling her way.

"I-I see my parents, walking toward me. And then, this, this wave of blood just crushes them...and my brother, he's there too, but then he's gone." Relena stopped to inhale a shaking breath. She'd never shared her nightmares with anyone, and it was draining, not knowing how Heero would react.

Heero let her collect herself, not pushing her. He could see she was exhausted, and telling him about the nightmare was just pushing her closer to an edge he didn't want her going over. "If you don't want to tell me—"

"No, I do, Heero. It's just, it's hard. You, you see," Relena decided she just had to trust him, "My real name is Relena Peacecraft. My parents were murdered seven weeks ago, and my brother, Milliardo, was taken away by the men who killed them." She turned her gaze to meet Heero's, and saw he was upset by her revelations.

"Relena, I'm so sorry," he said, and there was a roughness in his voice that betrayed all the emotions he was trying to rein in and hide. It didn't matter that he'd already known her true identity; to hear the story from her own lips, to see how much it was destroying her – "I'm so sorry."

She bowed her head under the weight of his anguished words, and Heero couldn't help himself, wasn't sure he _wanted_ to help it – he reached out with his left arm and drew her to him, removing the quilt from her shoulders so she was pressed tightly against his muscular body. Relena stiffened for only a moment, and then completely relaxed and turned sideways so she could lay her right cheek on his taut chest. His quickened, hard heartbeats were a calming influence on the young woman, and she leaned more into him, as if she needed to be even closer.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Heero said quietly, desperate to ease her fear and worry. _So much for staying out of her problems_, he thought somewhat ruefully, but knew there was no helping his feelings. He wasn't a cold man; he'd had a few girlfriends, knew what was expected in a relationship, but he'd never experienced – _What? No. No, I can't think that I'm in _love _with her! Not this soon! We don't know each other..._But all the arguments his stoic, precisional mind had prepared fell back, defeated, by the onslaught of his hot emotions.

"Heero..." Relena trailed off, suddenly afraid to tell him her secret. But she had trusted him this far, and he was certainly acting like he could handle it—

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at her, his arms holding her tight, maybe _too_ tightly, but she wasn't complaining and he wasn't going to ease up.

"I-I saw...I saw them kill my parents," she whispered, and he sucked in a hard breath. What if the killers had seen her, too? Were they even now stalking her? Without realizing it, his steel-laced arms had strengthened, and Relena felt like a bird trapped inside a boa constrictor's coils. "H-Heero..." she managed to gasp, and suddenly she could breathe again as he saw his mistake and lessened his hold. But he wasn't letting go of her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and Relena pushed herself upright and turned slightly, so she could look at him. His beautifully dark blue eyes were near-black with a myriad of emotions, the strongest of which she wasn't sure she believed. _Could he really feel that way for me, already? _But as she continued to gaze into those storming blue pools, she knew he _did_ feel that way, and when his eyes widened a little, she knew her own gentian orbs were answering with her own heartfelt emotion.

"Relena..." The word descended over her only seconds before his mouth captured hers, his lips firm and gentle, yet very insistent. As she let him in, let him explore, she felt as if she were drowning in a flood, but there was no panic, no trying to get away or get out. Heero's arms tightened a little, anchoring her solidly against him in the storm of emotions, and she sighed when he finally released her.

Heero couldn't remember ever feeling like this, like he wanted to take flight, like he _could_ take flight without any technology. Just stretch his sinewy arms upward and lift off, and carry both himself and Relena far from this awful place. He focused his eyes on her, taking in her mussed mane of wild honey, her slightly-dazed gentian eyes, her swollen lips, and wanted to remember how she looked right now for the rest of his life. There could never be a better picture of her.

"Heero, I—"

"Don't say anything," he whispered as his mouth took hers again, his touch scorching with flame, searing her flesh as one of his hands came up to cup her cheek. She inhaled sharply, but he gave her no room to recuperate as he parted her lips and drank her essence in, saturating himself with her taste, her feel, her emotions. She was _his_ now, only and forever his, and this kiss was his branding of her. She could never, ever be confused as to how he felt, not after this.

He kissed her long, sometimes hard, sometimes gentle, until he felt her tremble against him. Only then did he break contact, breathing deep to fill his depleted lungs. Relena rested her cheek on his chest again, reveling now in the power and strength of this man who had, only hours before, rescued her from a nasty fate.

"Relena, koibito, you're going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it," he told her, his voice husky and low, and completely sultry. She sat up to look at him, and saw his promise in those deep, fathomless Prussian blues.

"Koibito?"

He smiled, and the warmth of it lit up her soul, and again she felt weak, like when he was kissing her. How could one man affect her so much? "It meanssweetheart in Japanese," he explained softly. Relena smiled too, then, her guess at his heritage having proved correct. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. So, I'm your sweetheart, then?" she asked, a little coyly, wanting to flirt with him. He nodded, giving her a squeeze.

"You are. And my koishii, or beloved, and tenshi, too. Tenshi means angel," he added before she could ask. "And I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." There was such fierce steel in his tone that her stomach fluttered. She knew he meant what he said.

"So, does this mean..." She trailed off, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"We're dating? Yeah, it does." He kissed her again, his lips barely grazing hers. It was just enough to stoke his desire again, but he knew they weren't ready for that yet. And, honestly, he had always thought that sex was a special part of being married, something that shouldn't be sullied by everyday casual urges. At least, he had always admired his parents for waiting.

"Good. I like you, Heero Yuy," Relena said, giggling a little. Heero smiled again, his teeth sharply white against his tan face. Even this far into the fall, he retained his darker sun coloring, usually even until November or December.

"And I like _you_, Relena Peacecraft," he murmured, then hugged her close, his eyes closing as he relished the softness of her body in his arms. _And I will keep my promise to you, koishii. You belong to me, and I will never let any harm come to you, no matter what happens. _

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Wow, chapter three already! Thank you again for reading and, please, if you have a spare second, drop me a review. It helps encourage me. Oh, and before I get some reviews saying that they don't think Heero would want to wait until marriage for sex, not every guy out there is a sex hound, okay? So, no flames on that subject. Thanks. RL2


	4. A Lack of Trust

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Wow. I've never gotten such a strong response or number of reviews for a story that's only this far along. Humbly, I thank you. You all make writing this so much more fun.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Four: A Lack of Trust

"So why didn't you stay in Manhattan?" Heero asked, his clear blue gaze directly on Relena, probing and prodding. It was four-thirty AM, and neither was in much hurry to get back to sleep. He guessed for her it was because of her nightmares. For him – well, he was too interested in his new girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ _Am I crazy? I never rush into things like this. _But looking at the petite blonde sitting across the table from him, he knew there hadn't been much choice. He'd been thinking about her nonstop for three weeks, and with her in such a frightened, emotional state – well, so he was rushing things. Big deal.

"I was afraid they'd find me." Relena shivered and drew Heero's sweatshirt closer to her thin body. "They would kill me, if they found me." Her voice was low and deceptively calm, but Heero was used to seeing past what someone wanted him to see. He reached out and took her left hand, squeezing it. Relena smiled for him, but he knew that was all the bravery she had right then.

"Who, honey? Who killed your parents?" he asked quietly, wishing he could take away all of her fear and pain. Relena swallowed hard and stared down at the table. She knew she should tell him the truth, but would he believe her? Wouldn't he wonder why her family was mixed up with the most notorious mob in New York? Still, she wanted him to trust her.

"The Romefellers," she whispered, and saw him jerk, his Prussian orbs widening with surprise and disbelief. He pulled his hand from hers and got up from the table, a look of mild confusion on his face.

"The mob?" He walked away, not comprehending this news. Why the Romefellers? What did they have against Relena's parents? Turning to face her, he ran his hands through his hair. "Why, Relena? Why would they be after your parents?" he asked, and she was taken back by the fierceness in his eyes. "Tell me," he commanded, leaning his hands on the table.

Relena looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Why was he being so cold toward her now? Was it her fault her parents had been involved with the mob? Hadn't she asked her father and Milliardo not to do business with them? "H-Heero, I—"

"Tell me." Gone was the warmth that had melted away her fear and loneliness. It was replaced with cool harshness, and suddenly she decided it had been a mistake to come here. What had she been thinking? She got up and slowly lifted her gaze to his, flinching at the arctic storm brewing there.

"Thank you, for saving me tonight. I need to—"

"You aren't going anywhere." He moved around the table like a panther and took hold of her wrist. His hold wasn't painful, but Relena wasn't sure she should trust him right now. He tried to lead her into the living room, and found her resisting. Glancing at her over his shoulder, he was shocked to see the fear in those pretty violet-blue eyes of hers, and he immediately released his grip on her. "Relena?"

"Heero, maybe I should go. You're upset, and—"

"Upset? Koibito, I'm not upset. I'm worried. The Romefeller family is extremely powerful. I just want to know why they killed your parents. Do you know?" He knew the Romefellers did nothing randomly. They were careful, and usually only went after people they deemed dangerous to themselves. That they had found Relena's parents adversarial was very worrisome.

"I-I can't tell you," she said, and he resisted the urge to shake her. She was frightened enough as it was. "You can't help me, Heero. These people, they'll stop at nothing to get what they want. I don't want you to get killed." Not hurt. No, the Romefellers didn't hurt. They strangled, shot, drowned, burned...the list could go on. He already knew what he was up against. And he also knew that there was no way he would let them get to Relena. It wasn't even a remote possibility.

"Relena, you have to tell me. I can help you. I already promised I would protect—"

"Heero, you don't understand!" She started crying, and his chest began to ache with futility. How could he help her when she wasn't willing to trust him? Not sure what else he could do at this point, he simply pulled her to him and held her, murmuring softly to her. Her tears started to subside, and he realized that he'd have to tell her who he really was, too.

"Baby, you have to trust me. I can help you. I'm a detective with the NYPD, in Manhattan," he said, and she pulled back from him, her eyes locked on his face. "I probably should've told you that sooner."

"The gun. That's why you have that gun," she said, and added, seeing his confusion, "That one night, when the guy across the hall was beating his girlfriend." She looked down as she spoke, her words quieting. Heero reached out to tip her chin up so he could see her eyes. They were teary, as he had suspected.

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw her a few days later. She had a black eye," Relena said, biting her lip. "She told me she doesn't have anywhere else to go, that her aunt kicked her out. I tried to talk her into going to a shelter, but she wouldn't listen." Her voice was filled with sadness, and Heero wanted, desperately, to make her happier.

"They don't, usually. But there might be something I can do to help her." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on and sit."

Relena reluctantly let him lead her to the couch, knowing he was going to press her for more information on her parents. Heero went to his fridge and got out two cans of Coke, figuring it might wake her up a little more. She wasn't leaving the couch until he had what he wanted.

"Okay, tenshi, tell me what you know," he said, handing her a can as he sat next to her. His deep blue eyes were narrowed slightly, and she wondered if anyone could resist his questioning.

"Heero, if you work out of Manhattan, why are you here?" she asked, hoping to sidetrack him. And, she really wanted to know. It _was_ comforting to know he was a police detective; she'd already felt safe with him, but now felt even better. Still, she wasn't sure how he was going to react to the truth when he heard it.

"No, Relena. You answer me now, I answer you later. Now come on. Tell me what I want to know." His voice was quiet and steady, and she sighed. She'd trusted him this far along.

"My brother, Milliardo, got involved in some gambling. At first, it was just small stuff." Relena had to pause, had to collect her thoughts. Heero was watching her intently. "Then, he decided to do something big, because he'd been winning. A friend convinced him he had the touch, or something stupid like that, so he bet on a Yankees game—"

"When did this start?" Heero asked, hating to interrupt, but his mind was already trying to piece together what had been going on.

"Umm—" Relena had to stop and think. "About two years ago Milliardo made his first bets, so the Yankee one was about a year ago." Her voice was low, and she seemed jumpy, as if there was someone else who might hear her.

"What happened with the Yankees bet?" Heero asked, staying still, his voice quiet but determined. He had to know what was going on if he was going to help her.

"They lost, and he lost all of his money. But he wouldn't stop, even though I begged him to." Tears welled up in her eyes, but before Heero could react, she brushed them away with a violent hand. "He asked his friend for money, because he didn't want Father to find out about his habit. His friend gave Milliardo a lot so he could keep betting. But when he lost on another big bet, his friend wanted his money back—"

"Your brother's friend is a Romefeller?" Heero's tone had gotten colder, his Prussian blues more brooding. This just couldn't be leading anywhere good. _I can't believe a guy with wealth like that would get involved with the mob. Didn't he know his friend very well? _

Relena shook her head, blonde hair swaying like waves on a shore. "His name is—" She stopped, all at once unsure of herself. She had met Milliardo's friend on several occasions, and had never felt comfortable around him. His dark eyes had always seemed foreboding, and she had always wondered why her brother liked him so much. Of course, later on, it didn't matter if Milliardo liked him or not – he owned her brother.

"Relena." She snapped back out of her reverie and stared at Heero. He was being patient, but she could see the toll that was taking on him. "Just tell me, honey," he encouraged, and though he was trying to be gentle and understanding, he could tell by the look in her eyes that he wasn't doing a good job. Still, if he could get the information he needed...

"His name is Treize Khushrenada. He, he _is_ a part of the Romefeller mob, though." Her voice caught, as if saying _that_ word was enough to choke her. Heero frowned and moved closer to her, wanting to offer all the support he could. She glanced at him, but wasn't able to smile. There was no sparkle in her eyes, either, and he thought about kissing her again, just to bring back her shine. But, he knew, kissing would resolve nothing. He had to push past this.

"And the mob wanted their moneyback. But why go after your parents? Why not Milliardo?" Heero was thinking out loud, not really paying attention to Relena now. He got off the couch to pace. He always thought better on his feet.

"They went after him, believe me. But my father had found out about his gambling, and he tried to reason with the Romefellers, saying he would pay off Milliardo's debt. Treize said that wasn't enough, though. He said my brother had acted irresponsibly, even though, of course, _he'd_ been the one goading Milliardo." Relena's voice was a little shaky, her anger at the betrayal seeping out. Heero glanced at her.

"Keep going. What did your father do?" he asked, resuming his pacing. He did stop to grab his Coke, swallowing back some of the acidy pop. What his girlfriend was telling him rang true of how the mobs worked. They wanted paybacks, but often in blood.

Relena sighed, just a little, and drank some Coke too. She knew Heero was just trying to help her, but she couldn't help feel like he had some other reason for wanting to know what had happened. "My father asked what he could do to keep Milliardo safe." When she volunteered no further information, the young detective turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well?" he prompted, his voice steely. "Relena, if I'm going to help you—"

"Treize said he needed help keeping the police off his men. My father was good friends with several of the police chiefs, so..." She didn't want to go on. This just all sounded too bad, made her father look like a criminal—

"Your father was paying off cops?" Heero was now standing directly in front of her, and she couldn't bear to look up at him. "Well? Was he? _Tell me_!" His hands pounced on her shoulders, and though he wouldn't think of consciously hurting her, unconsciously his grip tightened, becoming horribly painful, and causing the nervous young woman to jump up and push him away. Heero grabbed her left wrist, and she saw the arctic cold in his blue eyes, eyes that no longer looked trusting.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, her voice high, frightened, her body trembling. He did, as if realizing suddenly what he was doing, and raked his hands through his hair, causing it to stand end-on-end, completely untamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I thought I could trust you, Heero, especially after what you did and said. But, but you're no better than those men who attacked me!" Her words poured like water from her lips, and as horrified as she'd be later on upon reflecting on them, right now they sounded like truth. His Prussian orbs widened in shock, and then she saw a darkness slide into them, effectively masking all of his emotions.

"I was wrong to kiss you and say all of that." His voice was low and flat. "It'd be better if you left."

"I'm going," Relena huffed and hurried to the bedroom to gather up her clothes and stuff them into her bag. Why was this going so wrong? Why had he pushed her for information so hard? What did he care? She took off his sweatshirt and threw it at him upon entering the living room again. As she stormed toward the door, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

He was staring at her, with nothing revealing in his gaze, his strong arms crossed over his chest. "So much for being your koibito," Relena said, trying to sound as hurtful as she could. It got no response from him, and her gentian eyes hardened. "Stay away from me. I don't need you to help me. I don't want your protection."

"I don't intend on helping or protecting you. You're just as bad as anyone else in the Romefeller mob. I can't believe your family was paying cops to look the other way." Heero spoke slowly, injecting each word with as much ice as he could. But if he was hoping to see her break down, to cry and beg forgiveness, it wasn't about to happen. Relena Peacecraft asked for no one to forgive her, not now, not ever, starting at this very moment. She'd have died first.

"Bye, Heero." She slammed the door and stalked toward her own apartment. A glance at her watch, one of the few things she'd taken with her from her old home (like her father's favorite coffee pot), showed she only had two hours before she had to be at work. Gritting her teeth, she lifted her head and forced back the tears that burned deep in her eyes. _It would've never worked, anyway. I knew he'd turn once he found out the truth. And anyway, honestly, I don't need him, or anything he could give me._ She kept repeating those solemn words as she let herself back into her apartment.

Heero's heart felt like a thousand needles were sticking and jabbing it, but there was no way he'd go after her. She had said it herself: she didn't need him. And how, honestly, could he help her, when her family was engaged with the worst mob family New York had ever seen? It went against every feeling of right and justice he had! Besides, he already had two murder cases to solve. And being romantically involved with her had been a horrible idea.

But why, then, did he still taste her longing and desire? Why couldn't he just forget her, forget how scared she'd been when he'd saved her? Forget how she'd felt in his arms? _Stupid idiot._ _I can't believe I thought it would work. We don't know each other, obviously. If I'd known then what her family was, and who they were working for, I'd have never gotten involved. _He sighed and stretched out on the couch and forced his eyes to close.

There was nothing he could do for her, nothing that he _wanted_ to do for her. And as he finally began to drift, he kept telling himself that.

**Gundam Wing**

It was dark, and cold, and he kept struggling against his bonds, already knowing there was no escaping. No, he'd realized _that_ when his "friend" had turned him over to the Romefeller mob and gone after his family. And now his parents were dead because of what he'd done, and Relena – well, he knew she too would die when they found her. It wouldn't be long, now, either. One of their men had a lead on her.

"Still trying to get out, Milliardo? You really _are_ a fool." Treize Khushrenada's voice was chillingly low, and Milliardo had to steel himself against his instinctive shiver. Treize turned his flashlight away and squatted down. "Just thought you'd like an update. Your sister appears to be in the Bronx. And I don't mean the part of town a _respectable_ young lady would go."

"I swear, Treize, if you—"

"What, friend? _Hurt_ her? Oh, I'm sure you know how we operate. Hurting her is only the first step. Then there's torture. What is she afraid of? Fire? Water? Guns? Well, even if you don't know, we'll find out." Treize stood and stared down at the blonde. "Such a waste, too. She's very pretty. Maybe I should keep her as a mistress. For myself, of course."

Milliardo knew the words were meant to goad him into acting and talking, saying things he couldn't back up. So he determined to not say anything. He couldn't help his sister now, anyway. He expected, actually, to never see her again. Treize turned the flashlight back on him, Milliardo squinting through his pain.

"Such a tough person you are. You may as well drop the façade, Peacecraft. I know you're dying to yell at me," Treize said, a smug smile on his face. When the blonde didn't answer, his captor kicked him, hard, directly in the ribs. Milliardo felt one give a little, but refused to give Treize any satisfaction in reacting.

"Treize, the boss called." A large man stepped into the room, a tiny cell phone enveloped in on hand.

"Ah, very well, then. But, Milliardo, I will be back. And when we catch your little sister, we'll show her the same hospitality we've shown you. And then—" Treize leaned down, close to the captive man's ear, "I'm going to have her tortured, slowly, before we kill her." He straightened and turned to the other man. "Gag him this time. No one can hear him down here, anyway, so he may as well not be able to speak."

"My pleasure." The man moved toward Milliardo as Treize walked out, and the blonde closed his eyes against the sudden rushing of tears.

_Please, Relena, stay safe for me. _

**Gundam Wing**

A/N: I know, I know, Treize as a really BAD guy? Well...he has it in him. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, give me a review, if you have time. You have time. You had the time to read this thing, right? Thanks! RL2


	5. Dangerous Conversations

Bandai owns _Gundam Wing_ and its various characters.

I just want to mention that I changed the rating back to "T." I honestly don't think this is going to get graphic enough for an "M" rating, but if it does, I'll change it back.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Five: Dangerous Conversations

"Quatre, we have simply got to find out where she is!"

The handsome young blonde sighed and stared at the spitfire pacing in front of him. "Dorothy, Relena knows what she's doing. If she needs help, she'll contact us," he said, trying to be patient. It wasn't that he wasn't worried about their friend – far from it, actually. But Relena had made it clear that she didn't want them involved right now.

Dorothy Catalonia stopped and glared at him, her icy blues shooting darts. "So we sit and do nothing? What if she's hurt? What if someone's kidnapped her or—"

"Stop." Quatre got to his feet and shook his head. He couldn't bear to think of something happening to the delicate honey-blonde. They'd been friends for years, and he was very protective of her, and now was beginning to wish he hadn't listened to her. "This isn't helping Relena."

"Well, I'm not just going to forget about her, either. She needs us, Quatre, whether she wants to admit it or not." Dorothy walked away, her high-heeled black boots clicking on the polished marble floor of the Winner's living room. Quatre ran a hand through his hair. What could he do, really? They had no idea where Relena was.

"So what do you propose to do, Dorothy? Put up missing person posters?" he asked, not quite able to hide the sarcastic tone. She glared at him over her shoulder. "Well?"

"No, of course not. I have a better idea." Dorothy had many connections, the least of which was one she rarely used for fear of it haunting her. Still, if anyone could help her, it would be him. "I'll find out where she is, Quatre, so you can go rescue her. That's really what you want to do, isn't it? Be her knight in gleaming Armani?" Dorothy knew he wouldn't answer her, but he didn't have to. She knew he carried a torch for their beautiful friend. It was a pity, of course, that Relena didn't reciprocate.

"How do you plan to find her?" Quatre's voice was low and a little dangerous. He didn't appreciate Dorothy's words at all.

"I can't tell you, dear one. You know I never reveal my sources."

Quatre snorted. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your connection is someone in the mob." He walked past her, and she was grateful that he had so he didn't see her quick look of shock. Could he know? _No, of course not._ _I'm careful. There's no way he'd know._

"Very funny, sweetie." Dorothy followed him, and couldn't help but admire his proud stride and solid build. It was too bad he wasn't really her type. But she certainly wouldn't mind a fling with him. He was good eye candy. She smiled and tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulders.

_One thing at a time, beautiful._ _Find Relena, and then have fun messing with Quatre. _It was a wonderful plan.

**Gundam Wing**

"We need to find that girl!" Dekim Barton roared, slamming a hand down on the old walnut desk. No one jumped, but two of the men rolled their eyes. Treize shifted on his feet and glanced at Nicolas Romefeller, his best friend and future leader of the Romefeller family. "Well? What are you all standing around for?"

"Dekim, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack," Nicolas said, stepping toward him. "We have word that she may be in the Bronx. My boys are down there now. We'll find her."

"And why are you so cavalier about this, Nicolas? Your father left specific instructions before he left that she is to be found and eliminated," Dekim barked, his dark eyes snapping. Nicolas smiled and he backed up a step. He knew that smile, and knew the younger man wasn't to be trifled with.

"Don't worry. We'll find her and kill her, and then the Peacecraft fortune will belong to the Romefellers. And if you're lucky, Dekim, you'll get some of that, too." Nicolas turned to leave the large study. "You know I'd never be 'cavalier' about money," he added over his shoulder, his tone icy.

"No, of course not, Nicolas," Dekim said, humbled. He knew that if he was to stay in favor with Alexander, the head of the Romefeller clan, he had to put up with his son.

Treize smiled to himself and followed Nicolas from the room, leaving Dekim alone with his men. "He does get quite belligerent at times, doesn't he?" Treize asked, and Nicolas turned to him, a true smile on his handsome face. At age twenty-six, he was popular among his socialite peers, and could have any woman he wanted. And, unfortunately, that woman at the moment happened to be Anne Une, Treize's new girlfriend. Of course, Treize didn't know that, and wouldn't. Nicolas respected him too much to steal his girl.

"Yes, the old fool. Still, the Barton family is a force to be reckoned with, which is why my father wants them kept close," Nicolas said quietly. "Treize, I want the Peacecraft girl brought in as soon as she's found. With her under our thumb, we can get Milliardo to sign over the Peacecraft fortune to my father."

Treize nodded, his hazel eyes darkening. "Don't worry. My men will find her soon."

"Ah yes, 'Oz.' A different name for a lynch mob, my friend."

"It does hide their identities, does it not?" Treize questioned, one eyebrow raised. Nicolas smiled and gestured toward his personal study.

"Why don't we go over our strategy one more time for finding the Peacecraft girl?"

Treize shook his head, apology lighting his always-expressionate eyes. "I have other business I must attend to, Nicolas. But I will meet you tonight and we can finalize everything."

"Alright. I myself have business, so I will see you tonight." The two men shook hands, and it looked like thunder meeting lightning. They were, with no doubts, the two most powerful young men in New York, and quite possibly in the United States. Each went their separate ways, but their latest endeavor together stayed in the forefront of their minds.

They would have the Peacecraft fortune, no matter who they had to kill.

**Gundam Wing**

"Honey, you feel alright? You don't look so good," Cathy said as Relena came into the back, a tray in her hands. She felt sorry for her younger friend, for she didn't think Relena belonged in a place like this.

Relena shrugged, her face impassive. "I'm fine, Cat. It's just another day." And so it had been since her fight with Heero two weeks before. She hadn't seen him since then, and kept constantly reminding herself that it was for the best. He would never understand, not being a police detective. All he knew was that her father had been paying off cops (and even a few police chiefs) to look away from dealings being done by the Romefeller mob. He wouldn't see a father's love for his son, and subsequently, for his wife and daughter.

Cat sighed and put an arm around the thin woman. "You need to have some fun, honey, or you're going to fade away. Trust me. I've been there."

"Fun?" Relena barely hid her unlady-like snort. She _used_ to have fun: the ballet, swing clubs, shopping trips, exotic vacations... But not any more. She didn't dare try and get money from her account or use one of her credit cards. The Romefellers would find out and track her down.

"Honey, yes, fun." Cathy cast a critical eye on her. "Let me take you out tonight. I know a good club."

"Cat, thanks, but I don't have a lot of—"

"It's on me, Lena. And I won't take no for an answer, so you might as well agree," Cathy said, smiling. It wasn't right that such a pretty young girl looked so tired and sad all the time.

Relena looked down with a quiet sigh. Well, what would it hurt? No one had come pounding on her door so far, and it would be nice to actually go out... "What should I wear?"

Cathy grinned and hugged her. "Just meet me here at eleven. Don't worry about clothes, okay?"

"Um, okay. Eleven." Relena bit her bottom lip as the older woman practically pranced away. Just where was Cat taking her? _Well, I guess there's no sense in worrying about it. I trust her._ She began to load her tray up again, thankful that the usually loud and obnoxious clientele was more subdued today. And Reuben and Nick had yet to darken the doorway of the dismal coffee shop again. _I guess I can still thank Heero for that. _

She did wish that things could be different between them. She missed him, and even though she thought herself ridiculous for it, she couldn't help it. He had saved her, and quieted and eased her fears for a night. _Oh, why couldn't he have understood? _She wanted to feel his arms around her again, and his kisses... _No. There's no sense in thinking about that night _or _him. I know he's not thinking about me. He probably hates me. _

The thought just about brought tears to her eyes, but two weeks of hard practice kicked in, and she forced them back. She wouldn't cry for him. It was pointless, and useless. She had told him she didn't need or want him or his protection, so why would he care about her?

"Lena, those guys are gettin' restless," Cathy said, throwing a hand over her shoulder at the rowdy table. "And Nate's on the rampage."

"So what else is new?" Relena asked bitterly, and headed out to the table she was currently covering. No, she had no time for Heero Yuy.

**Gundam Wing**

"Yuy, what is your deal?"

Heero blinked and looked at Duo, who had a serious glint in his cobalt blues. "What?"

"Yeah, exactly: what? Shouldn't you be leaping and dancing since we found out it was a Barton who shot Odin?" Duo asked, his tone low and cool.

"So?" Heero shrugged. "Until we know which one it was, we can't act. Why should I be happy about that? And anyway, what about the Dahlia murder? Do we have anything else on that?" Manchester Dahlia had been a major player in the illegal firearms market, and his brutal murder had rocked the New York City underworld.

Duo sighed and drank some of his Coke. He glanced around, noting the lack of customers in the restaurant. It _was_ pretty late. "No, not yet. But you and I both know it must be connected to the mob, and Odin's death." Duo hesitated to ask his next question. "Look, Heero, I know you and Odin were really close, so what I need to ask is going to sound disrespectful—"

"Just ask."

Duo nodded. "Did Odin ever, that you know of, take money from an outside source?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to indirectly draw his friend's ire, but saw that the question was enough for that.

"What? Maxwell, are you serious? Odin was the most honorable guy I knew! Of course he wasn't taking money!" But even as he passionately defended his deceased partner, his mind jumped back to several instances where Odin would leave while they were working a case, saying he had "other business" to attend to. _No. No way. I would've known if Odin was on the take! Wouldn't I? _He thought of what Relena had told him, and his blood iced as his stomach clenched. Had Odin known Relena's father?

Duo was watching Heero closely, and he saw the struggle his friend was going through, though his face remained impassive. The storm was all in his dark blue eyes. "Heero, I have to know. There's word going around the precinct that someone's paying off cops."

Heero looked up at his friend. "And you really think Odin was taking money?" His voice was frigid, his eyes even more so. Duo's own blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe he was, and was getting tired of it, and was going to blow the whistle on whoever was doing it. I mean, wouldn't that make sense? His murder was just so, well, _random_. Especially for a cop." He could tell Heero was really thinking about what he was saying.

"Don't you think I would've known, though? We were partners. We talked," Heero argued, keeping his tone quiet. It wouldn't do for anyone to overhear them. Especially _this_ conversation.

Duo shook his head, his long braid pulled over his left shoulder. "Not necessarily. Partners don't talk about everything, Yuy."

Heero had to concede that that was true. But still, taking money from the mob was, well, it was such a horrible thing to do. Could Odin really have been capable of doing that? Even as much as he hated to think about it, a part of him had to realize that it _was_ possible. And there was only one way to find out if Odin had done it. Heero lifted his gaze back to Duo's, and when he spoke, his voice was cold with grim bitterness.

"I'll check out his apartment, get his old records. If he was doing something illegal, I'll find out about it," the Japanese detective promised, and Duo took a deep breath.

"His stuff will still be there, you think? I mean, it's been, what—"

"It will be. His ex didn't want any of his things, and she paid the apartment manager extra to keep his place."

"Weird. Why pay rent for a dead guy?" Duo's voice was musing, and Heero's Prussian blues narrowed in thought. It _was_ odd; at the time, in his deep grief, he hadn't paid much attention to it. Now, though, it was definitely worth investigating. "Hey, I know that crazy look in your eyes. You want some company on this one? It could get a little wild," Duo said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Heero almost smirked. Maxwell could read him pretty well. "Yeah. But if the Chief asks, you went alone. He's still not happy about me coming back this soon."

"Yeah, I know. And don't worry, mum's the word. Come on." Duo laid a five on the table and stood up, shrugging into his black and gray Columbia. The early November air was chilly, and he didn't like being cold. Heero got up and pulled on his worn leather jacket, tossing down a five as well. They left the restaurant, drawing looks from every woman in the vicinity.

"Look, Maxwell, I've got something to do now. Let's meet—"

"Nah, I'll come with you. No buts," Duo added, knowing Yuy would argue. He pretty much argued anything and everything. And besides, he wanted to keep a little closer tabs on his friend. Heero wasn't completely invincible, like he wanted everyone to believe.

Heero sighed, as if letting Maxwell go with him was a great inconvenience. "Fine, but no questions. Understand? Absolutely _none_."

"Alright, alright, gees! Lay off, Yuy. No questions. Nada," Duo said with a scowl and threw his hands in the air. "You could be a tiny bit more trusting, ya know. We've known each other since we were fifteen."'

Heero did smirk then. Maxwell was right, but what he had to do would undoubtedly draw questions he wasn't ready to answer. He wasn't even sure why he was doing what he'd been doing for two weeks. It wasn't like she needed him – she'd said as much that early morning in his apartment. Still, he couldn't turn his back on her, no matter what her father had been doing.

The night air was stinging as they hailed a cab, completely unaware of the shadow that stood watching them from a nearby alley.

**Gundam Wing**

"You're sure? They won't move in on us?" Dekim asked, looking hard at the youth before him. The young man nodded, his vivid forest eyes hidden by long bangs. Dekim scowled. He was never quite sure he could trust the kid, even if he _was_ a Barton. "Alright. I want you to shadow Treize tonight. I want to know exactly what Oz is doing. If you pick up a lead on the girl, go after her. Understand?"

"Yes." The word was softly-spoken, with no emotion. He had little use for it, though he was as full of emotion as any other normal person. He left quietly, quickly, anxious to get this night over with. He hated shadowing, even though he was excellent at it. They called him "Panther," because like that mysterious jungle cat, he was black stealth, unseen and unheard until he chose to strike. And he always got the job done, no matter the difficulties or circumstances.

Relena Peacecraft. Of course he knew who she was, knew her father's role among the Romefeller mob, knew her brother was being held prisoner until they could convince him to sign over the Peacecraft fortune. Then, of course, he'd be of no use, and they'd kill him.

_And Dekim wants me to hand Relena over to him to use as leverage against Alexander. _He had no grand illusions as to her being released after her part had been performed. Oh, no. She'd be considered a threat, and after being passed around to Dekim's men, she'd be killed. Probably dumped in the ocean; Dekim always figured it was a great place to sink a dead body. It disgusted him, but he was a Barton, and it was expected of him to do his part.

_But can I honestly help end this girl's life? She had no connection to her father's crimes, or her brother's. _With a sigh he got on his motorcycle and pulled on the black helmet with cat's eyes on the front of it. It might have been a little pretentious of him, but he liked it. After all, he _was_ Panther. Starting up the Ninja, he rolled smoothly into traffic and headed toward Treize's meeting place. It was in Brooklyn, and it wouldn't take him long to get there, not riding the bike.

Which was good, because he couldn't be late, not for this meeting, not tonight. A young woman's life was depending on him to get all the information he could.


	6. A Night on the Town

Bandai owns the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Six: A Night on the Town

Duo stood in the darkened alley, arms crossed over his chest, and wondered why on earth he was here. Right _here_. In an alleyway. A place where criminals crowded to. Heero was next to him, his Prussian blues trained on a seedy little coffee place across the street. He was tense, way tenser than he'd been on the way here. Duo shifted slightly. "So, uh, what gives, Yuy?"

Heero didn't have to answer, because at that point the door to Nate's Plate opened and Relena stepped out, looking even tinier than the night before. She had her coat pulled tight around her to ward off the cold air, and Heero's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like her working there, not at all. He knew the kind of men that hung out in places like that.

"Nice." Duo let out a low whistle. "That why we're here?" Heero gave a nod and began following the girl, but he maintained his distance, surprising his friend. "So, um, why aren't we—"

"No questions, Maxwell," Heero interrupted with a low growl. He wasn't ready to answer anything. He only knew that he wanted to make sure Relena got home safely, so he'd been following her every night. It was crazy. Why should he care? Her family was, essentially, part of the Romefeller mob. And yet, he just couldn't turn his back on her. She didn't belong here, and he felt he had to protect her. _I promised I would. _

Relena moved quickly down the street, much to Heero's approval. She wasn't inviting trouble. Duo was full of questions, but knew Heero wouldn't answer any of them, even if he let Duo ask them. _Who is this girl? Why is Heero shadowing her? And why is a fox like her working in a place like Nate's? _Heero came to a stop and watched as Relena went into the old apartment building. He wouldn't leave until he saw her light come on. When it did, he took a deep breath and turned away. _Mission_ _accomplished. She's safe for tonight. _But the worry that had been dogging him for two weeks wouldn't leave him. It was cold, and her apartment wasn't exactly in the best of shape to battle the bitter New York winter that was fast approaching. _But what can I do? Just barge in and tell her I'm fixing up the place? She'd never let me, not after the things I said to her. _

"So..."

"What?" Heero glanced at Duo as they walked back the way they had come.

"Who is she?" Duo asked, his voice low and firm. He knew Heero hadn't had a girlfriend in two years; the Japanese man was very closed-mouth about his relationships, but Duo knew it hadn't ended well. Since then, the stoic young detective had pretty much avoided any type of contact with the opposite sex. When Heero volunteered no information other than a noncommittal shrug, Duo grabbed his elbow to stop him.

Heero sighed, annoyed. "You promised no questions, Maxwell."

"That was just because I wanted to come with you. So fess up, Yuy. Is she your new girl?" Duo's cobalt blues were penetrating, driving, and Heero's heart pounded hard for a moment.

"She could have been," he whispered, then his eyes grew darker and he broke Duo's hold. "Come on. We've got business to get to." He strode off, his countenance grim, and Duo could only stare after him. What had brought about the abrupt change in demeanor? And why was Heero looking after the girl if they weren't dating? Shaking his chestnut head in confusion, he followed his friend.

He _would_ get answers, no matter what he had to do.

**Gundam Wing**

"My men tracked down your latest lead and found nothing." Treize's voice was low, and his dark hazel eyes held a tint of coolness. "Your father won't wait much longer." Nicolas Romefeller turned to face him, a slight smile on his face.

"All we need is a lucky break, Treize. The girl can't hide forever."

"And you really think she's hiding out in the Bronx?" Treize shifted in his chair. The old warehouse was drafty and completely uncomfortable, but there were very few people who would want to come in. Hence, it was a perfect place for the Romefeller family to run operations from.

"Where else would she go? She is obviously too smart to stay in Manhattan or Long Island, and our men have already cleared Brooklyn." Nicolas threw down his cigarette and stamped out its lingering warmth with a black Italian leather boot heel.

"I suppose so." Treize glanced around, wrinkling his nose a little. "And when we find the Peacecraft girl?"

Nicolas's gray eyes darkened into storm clouds. "We rough her up. I want her terrified, Treize. Then we take her to Milliardo, and force him to sign the papers. It should be that easy."

"You don't think it will be?" Treize trained his hazel eyes on his best friend.

"I think Dekim will try to interfere. My father warned me to watch him," Nicolas said, and turned away. "Come, my friend. We can wait in a more comfortable place for news from our men." Treize got up to follow him, wondering just when they _would_ find Milliardo's little sister. He knew it wouldn't be pretty when they did; Nicolas had been searching for nearly eight weeks for the young woman, and his temper was wearing thin and hot.

_Ah well. She is nothing but means to an end. _Treize smiled a little. Means to a very _large_ end.

**Gundam Wing**

Trowa Barton watched the two men and their four guards get into the black limo and shook his head, disgusted. He hadn't learned anything, other than Nicolas thought Dekim might try something, and the young Romefeller was right about that.

_But I shouldn't warn Dekim. Maybe he'll do something stupid and get himself killed – no. That's not right for me to do. I don't want any more bloodshed, especially on _my _hands._ The tall young man sighed and jumped from his hiding place in the rafters when he got low enough. They hadn't suspected a thing. That made him smirk a little. He _did_ enjoy his abilities to blend in wherever he was.

_So what do I do? Dekim wants results. And I have nothing to give him._ Knowing his boss wouldn't want to see him tonight, he decided to go and let down a little at Prancers, a night club where someone could just disappear for awhile.

**Gundam Wing**

"Cat! I am _not_ wearing these!" Relena yelled from the staff bathroom at Nate's. "No way!"

Cathy laughed. "Oh come on, girl. You've got a beautiful figure. Why not show it off a little?" the older woman encouraged. "Come on out. Please?" At her persistence, Relena finally came out. Cathy squealed. "Lena, honey, you are gorgeous!"

Relena glanced down at the light blue mid-riff cami and miniscule black mini, then at her friend, her nose wrinkled. This wasn't her normal type of attire, not even when she was going clubbing with Dorothy. "I don't know, Cat. I'm not really comfortable—"

"Honey, you look fine. Now come on." Cathy wasn't about to let Relena change back into her jeans. Relena reluctantly followed her, her clothes tucked into an old backpack. She could tell Cathy was anxious to get where they were going. And yet, she felt close to throwing a tantrum and refusing to go. Was she crazy? What if someone from the Romefeller mob saw her? "Lena? You feel alright?"

There was such genuine concern in Cat's voice that Relena couldn't bear to lie and tell her she was sick. And she certainly couldn't tell her the _real_ reason she didn't really want to go. "I'm fine, Cat. So, um, where are we going?"

Cat's eyes twinkled as she grinned. "A really fun club. I have a friend who works the bar there. She's about your age, actually." Relena just nodded, not knowing what to say, and Cathy seemed happy with that response. They walked for roughly three blocks, and then Relena saw a bright neon sign that read "Prancers" in bold pink.

_Prancers?_ _I've heard of it before, but where? Maybe someone at Nate's mentioned it to me? _The bouncer was very large and tough-looking, but seemed to melt when he saw Cathy. "Hey Cat. Long time. Where ya been?" he rumbled, scooping her up into a hug.

"Been busy, Mike. This is Relena," Cathy said after he set her down. Relena smiled up at the big man, but he merely grunted at her.

"Go on in, babe. Have fun."

"Thanks, Mike." Cat grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her into the club, instantly waving at someone who Relena couldn't see. The place wasn't overly crowded, and Relena wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset by that. Cathy took her to the bar and made her sit. "I'll get us something to drink." Cat moved away, toward the end of the bar, where a petite young woman with black curly hair was waiting on two men.

"Cat! Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" The girl leaned over the bar to hug Cathy, and Relena smiled half-heartedly. _It must be nice to be so loved_, she mused. Not that her friends didn't love her, but they were just never that enthusiastic.

"Hilde! How are you? Come on. I want you to meet a friend of mine," Cathy said, pointing toward Relena. Hilde stared at the honey-haired girl, a tiny frown on her face. "Relena!" Cat waved at her, and Relena sighed and walked over to them. "Hilde Scheibiker, Relena Darlian."

"It's nice to meet you, Hilde," Relena said, her voice as warm as she could make it. The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hey." Then, "So, Cat, what's new? Have you see Reuben or Nick lately? I guess some guy roughed 'em up pretty badly," Hilde said, and she glanced at Relena, a cool light in her pretty sapphire eyes. Relena's own gentian orbs narrowed a little.

"Oh really? No wonder I haven't seen 'em around," Cathy said, but there was no concern in her voice. They weren't particularly special to her. And especially not after the way Reuben had treated Relena. Punks like him and Nick usually deserved what they got. She told Hilde as much, and the young bar tender nodded.

"Yeah, their kind disgusts me," Hilde agreed, then turned to Relena, who regarded her warily, unsure of what she would say. "So, you and Cat been friends long?" she asked, and there was a friendlier note in her voice.

"About a month or so," Relena said, smiling, relaxing. Cat grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Cool." Hilde nodded at some young women further down the bar and said, "I'll be right back." She moved away to attend her customers, and Cathy gave Relena a squeeze before letting go.

"She's a sweetie. A little jealous, maybe, of her friends, but harmless," Cat explained nonchalantly. Nothing ever seemed to faze her. "Oh, hey, I see someone I need to talk to. I'll be right back."

"Oh, um, okay." Relena watched her friend dance into the crowd and disappear, and tried not to feel alarmed. She was a big girl. She could handle this. As her gaze swept the crowd, her eyes connected, in stunning clarity, with a set of forest green ones, and she jumped a little. The young man staring back at her never flinched. She had never seen him before, and his direct scrutiny of her was quite unnerving. Who was he?

Hilde came strolling back and glanced over at the guy Cat's friend was looking at. Her sapphire blues widened, just a little. She knew this guy. _He's a Barton. And he's pretty interested in Relena. _"So, you know him?" she asked, as casually as she could. The honey-blonde shook her head, breaking the eye contact to look at Hilde.

"No, not at all. Do you?" Relena asked, interested. Her heart was racing from the intentness of his gaze. _It's like being stared at by a wild animal_, she mused, a little bit worried.

Hilde considered before answering. The Bartons worked for the Romefeller family, even though they were themselves powerful. In fact, second in mob muscle only to their employer. So if a Barton was looking for her, Relena was probably in danger. But if she interfered, would that put herself in danger, too? _Aw, screw it_. "He's a Barton," she said, trying to sound quiet, though with Kanye West blaring over the speakers that was pretty hard to do.

Relena pursed her lips, thinking. _Barton? That doesn't sound_—"Oh." The word wasn't said so much as breathed, and Hilde looked at her with concern. "I-I have to leave," Relena stammered, getting to her feet.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hilde told her, her black curls dancing as she shook her head. "You're safer here, if he's looking for you."

"Tell Cat I had to run." Relena got up and started toward the doors to the club. No, this probably wasn't her smartest idea ever, but she refused to endanger anyone other than herself. This was _her_ family's problem, and she was determined to keep it that way. Besides, the only person she had told about her problem had completely turned away from her.

_Heero..._

"Lena? Where are you going?" Cathy was next to her, reaching out to grab her arm. "What's going on?" She was so concerned that Relena felt bad for keeping the truth from her, but what else could she do? "Hilde said a Barton's been watching you. Honey, why is the mob watching you?"

_So Hilde opened her big mouth. Should I lie_? But seeing Cathy's narrowed eyes and determined look, Relena knew that wasn't an option. "Um...Cat, there's something you should know about me, but I don't want to tell you here," she finally said, glancing over her shoulder. The young man with green eyes was nowhere in sight.

"Okay. You can come home with me tonight then. No arguing," Cathy added in a stern voice. "Come on." She waved toward Hilde, then took Relena's arm and led her out of the club. They walked fast, as if Cathy sensed her younger friend didn't want to be out in the open.

Cat's apartment building was in much better repair than Relena's, and her third story apartment was nice and cozy, with soft lighting and comfortable, if worn, furniture. "Make yourself at home, Lena," Cathy directed and stepped into the small kitchen. "You thirsty?"

"Um, yeah," Relena said, trying to comprehend everything going on. She couldn't help but notice that Cat's speech wasn't nearly as rough as it was at work, but couldn't figure out why. And that man at the club – _If he turns me over to the Romefellers, I'm dead. _Suddenly, her chest felt too tight to breathe, and she had to sit before she collapsed.

"Lena?" Cathy handed her a glass of dark pop and sat down next to her. "You feel alright, honey?"

"Cat, I'm in danger. Did you hear about the Peacecraft double murder?" When her friend nodded, Relena told her the story, praying that when she heard all of if, Cathy wouldn't turn her back on her.

She realized, later, that she needn't have worried. "Oh, Relena, I am so sorry! And you've been hiding out over here and putting up with Nate—" Cathy got to her feet, a serious glint in her periwinkle blue eyes. "I think you should move in here with me. It would be safer—"

"Cathy, thank you, but no. I won't drag you any further into this." Relena tried to stand up, but Cathy stood blocking her way, arms crossed over her chest.

"Relena, you need help. And I'm going to help you, so deal with it," she said, her voice harsher than she'd intended. Relena looked down, looked defeated, and Cathy sighed. "Lena, you can't beat the mob. It's pretty impossible. But I can at least help you get somewhere safer than here—"

"Cat, where would that be? The Romefellers have contacts all over the world!" Relena couldn't stop the tears that had been back-building since she'd left Heero's apartment two weeks before. Cathy sat beside her and reached an arm around the girl's shaking shoulders, drawing her close. Where _could_ Relena go? She was right – the Romefeller family didn't just have muscle in the U.S., they had muscle internationally.

"Well, first off, you're going to move in with me. After that, well, we'll figure out something."

"Okay." Relena knew she couldn't win the argument, so she didn't try. But her heart felt heavy, heavier than it ever had. _I won't be near Heero anymore. I'll probably never see him again._ Her dismal thoughts pummeled her heart, but she couldn't cry. Not anymore. There was no point. _He would never help me, anyway. _It was time to forget him and move on.

**Gundam Wing**

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've had sick children for the last three weeks. But they are getting better. And to Starlightx1, your stories just keep on getting more awesome. And GoldAngel2, where are you? Email me if you get a chance! RL2


	7. Taking Matters into Her Own Hands

Bandai owns the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters. I am only borrowing them for nonprofit fun.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Seven: Taking Matters into Her Own Hands

Trowa watched Relena enter the broken-down building and waited half-a-heartbeat to follow. His eyes were cool and narrowed – focused. He had expected the redhead to come with the Peacecraft woman, but she had instead stayed at her place. He suspected that was only because Relena had insisted. Relena. It was a beautiful, unusual name, and it made his heart tighten just a little. Not that he was looking for a girlfriend, not at all.

He waited until Relena had gone into her apartment and then carefully, quietly, approached. The door was left slightly open; he frowned as he cautiously entered. She should be more careful. He could hear her from her bedroom, rummaging around, and decided it would be best to corner her there.

Relena heard the light footfall and was already swinging around, hoping it was Heero, and knowing it wouldn't be. The sight of the man from the club had her backing away, getting ready to scream (not that anyone would come). But he was fast, and had her backed against the wall, one hand over her mouth, before she could take a deep breath.

"Shh, Relena. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? Can I let go of you?" he asked, and his tenor voice was surprisingly gentle. She nodded, feeling like she was going to collapse. Her heart was pounding, her blood singing throughout her body, and she was shaking, badly. Trowa let go of her, but his size was enough intimidation to keep her from screaming or trying to flee.

"W-What do you want?" she managed to whisper, praying that Heero would run into the room and rescue her. He was her only hope.

"My name is Trowa Barton, and I'm going to get you out of here," he told her, and there was something in his eyes that led her to believe he was trustworthy. Not that she _did_ trust him.

"Why?" Her voice trembled, and she hated that. And why hadn't she let Cat come with her? _Because I still don't want to get her into trouble. So I guess, in a way, it's good she's not here. _

Trowa took two steps back from her. "The Romefellers are looking for you. Here. In the Bronx. You do know what will happen when they find you?" Not _if_, but _when_. Her eyes teared up and she nodded, and he added, "I don't want that to happen to—"

"But you're a Barton. You work for them!" Relena cried out, swallowing hard. "Why should I trust you?"

"Do you have a choice?" Trowa asked softly, and reached out to touch her cheek. Relena let him, fearing that if she didn't, he would hurt her. But there was no harshness in his touch, no malice in his unyielding gaze. "Yes, I do work for them. But let's just say that maybe I'm getting tired of it. And tired of seeing innocent people killed." He paused to let that sink in. "So, Relena. You have two options. One, you stay here, and they find you. And they _will_ find you. They're close already. Or two, you take a chance on me, and I help you. What's it going to be?"

She let her eyes drop to the floor as she took in everything he'd said. _He could be lying. I mean, what if the mob's right outside waiting? _But something, probably her womanly sixth sense, told he wasn't. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. His eyes were deep, dark green pools, quiet and intense, and she nodded.

"Okay. But, I need to tell—"

"No. No one can know you're with me, or we might get caught." He glanced over his shoulder at the bag she'd been packing. "Are you ready to leave?" His words were softly-spoken, and she took a small amount of comfort in that. He didn't appear to be a hard man.

"Almost," she said, watching him nod.

"Hurry. We need to get out of here," he instructed and left the room so she could finish. Relena hurried to the bed and shoved the rest of her belongings into a black bag. Did she dare leave a note? And who, if anyone, would find it? _I guess this really is my goodbye to you, Heero. At least Trowa doesn't judge me for what my family did. _Slinging the strap over one thin shoulder, Relena walked out to the kitchen, where Trowa was waiting.

"You're sure?" he asked, noting the tremble in her slight frame. She nodded. "Okay. Stay close." They went into the hall, Relena walking behind him. A scream echoed from somewhere outside the building, and then there was gunfire. Trowa swore under his breath. If the Romefeller boys had gotten here...

His bike was parked a block away, and he reached for and secured Relena's hand, keeping her tethered to him as they ran. When her bag seemed to hamper her, he took it, shouldering the odd-shaped bag with ease. She had to struggle to keep up with his long strides, but she knew why he wouldn't slow down. He was afraid the Romefellers were in the area.

"Take this," he said tersely, handing the bag back to Relena as he righted the Ninja and got on. "Come on." She slid onto the bike; it was a short seat, so she had to sit extremely close to him. "Hang on tight," was Trowa's last directive before he pulled out into the street, his lean form bent low over the tank of the street bike. Relena clung to him, and wondered if she had just gotten into more trouble by trusting him.

**Gundam Wing**

"Find anything yet?" Heero asked, glancing over his shoulder at Duo. His friend shook his head, consternation lining his face.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Odin was clean," Duo said, shrugging his shoulders. "Still, why would his ex bother to keep the place?" His voice held puzzlement, and he looked at his friend. Heero seemed equally perturbed.

"We still have his computer," the Japanese man said, gesturing toward the Dell.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Can you hack it?"

Heero smirked. "Watch me." He sat down and booted the computer up. It only took five minutes for him to find the covered-up files, and another three minutes to get into them. As information scrolled across the screen, his stomach tightened and clenched, and he very nearly had to retch. Duo stood behind him, reading over his shoulder.

"So he _was_ taking their money." The braided man's voice was low, full of disappointment. "I wonder why."

Heero swallowed back the bile that threatened to flood his throat. "Look here," he said, pointing at the screen.

"Peacecraft? Isn't that the guy who was murdered—"

"Yeah. Him and his wife."

"Why would a philanthropist be paying off the cops? I don't get it," Duo said, and there was anger in his voice.

Heero sighed and closed his dark blue eyes. _So Odin did know Relena's dad. I can't believe he was on the take, and I never suspected a thing. Stupid. How could I have been so stupid?_ "What?" he asked, realizing Duo was shaking his shoulder.

"Check that out. It says Peacecraft was working for Nicolas Romefeller, and that he was actually going to give the guy his daughter to use as a high-priced prostitute. Can you believe that guy's nerve? His own daughter!" Duo snorted and started reading more, but Heero heard nothing else.

_Relena as a prostitute_? He thought of her beautiful face, her wide gentian eyes, that lovely body, and his eyes narrowed in rage. He stood up abruptly and stalked away from the computer, fists balled at his sides. How could anyone do that? Was her father that desperate to keep his son out of trouble? _She would've died. She'd have been broken the first time some scumbag touched her. _Without thinking, Heero picked up a foot stool and threw it at the wall, where it broke apart into splintered pieces, and still he couldn't calm the anger that was hurricaning inside him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Duo asked quietly, respecting his friend's temper. He knew Heero was mostly a stoic man, but on the rare occasion when his ire was piqued, he was a man to stand clear of. "What set you off like that?"

Heero took a deep breath. _Get a grip. Relena's safe. And there is no way I'll ever let her be degraded like that_. "That girl tonight?" He lifted his troubled gaze to Duo's worried one and saw his friend nod. "That's Relena Peacecraft. She lives down the hall from me."

Duo didn't try to hide his shock. So Yuy had been hiding out in the Bronx all this time? And the Peacecraft girl—"So how do you know her? And did you already know all this stuff then? About her dad?" His tone was only just accusing.

"I didn't know about the prostitution thing. But she told me about her family. Her dad was paying off cops for the mob so they wouldn't kill his son, who owed money from gambling debts," Heero said, sighing. And as he told Duo what he knew, it suddenly seemed different to him. He could almost see a father justifying his actions to keep his only son alive. But putting Relena into prostitution was totally unacceptable.

"How did you meet her? I mean, she's obviously on the run, so she wouldn't go around telling people who she is," Duo said, his cobalt eyes narrowed in thought.

"I rescued her from these guys who were going to rape her." Heero tensed as he thought back to that night. Their conversations, those kisses—He shook his head to waylay the memories. He could ill-afford to think about that now. "I took her to my apartment and we talked."

"Oh yeah? Is that _all _you did? Cause you seem pretty attached to her," his friend said, a knowing smile on his face. Heero's gaze narrowed, his blues becoming stormy and unreadable.

"It doesn't matter what happened, Maxwell. Her father worked for the Romefeller mob." His voice was cold, and Duo frowned. Why was Yuy acting so indifferent to the girl? If he didn't care, why bother making sure she got home safely? He asked that very question, and thought he saw Heero's expression soften for a moment. "I promised I would protect her. Of course, that was _before_ I knew about her involvement with the mob."

"_Her _involvement? I thought it was just her dad and brother. How does that involve _her_, Yuy? It sounds to me like she's trying hard to stay _away_ from the Romefellers," Duo told him, shaking his head. "She needs your help, Heero, not your judgment." He turned away and looked at the computer. "We better get this evidence to the Chief."

Heero watched as Duo began copying files to a disk, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on the task. _Is Duo right? I mean, well, why _did _I push Relena away? It's not her fault that her family got involved with the mob_. Shaking his head with the slowly dawning realization that he had been so very wrong, he knew he had to make things right with her before it was too late. "Duo, I've got to—"

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me to do the work." Duo grinned at him. "Go on, lover boy. Like I said, she needs you."

"Thanks." Heero left on the run. As he waited for a taxi, he started thinking about what he would say. _I guess the most important thing I have to say is sorry. After that, it will be up to her._

**Gundam Wing**

Nicolas's phone rang, and as he answered his gaze met Treize's. Perhaps this was the break they'd been waiting for. "Hello?"

"Nicolas? Cousin, how are you?" Dorothy Catalonia asked, her voice a near purr. Nicolas had to smile. Dorothy had always been a favorite of his. It was too bad she wasn't really into the family business. He figured she'd be good at it.

"What can I do for you, dear?" he asked, and Treize smiled knowingly and turned his gaze away. He knew Nicolas was fond of the pretty young blonde. They were quite a bit alike.

"Nicolas, a friend of mine is missing. I think you can probably find her for me," Dorothy said, pressing her lips together as she waited for him to say something.

"Who is she?" His words were short and clipped. He didn't have time to play detective.

Dorothy hesitated for a few moments. She knew what line of work Nicolas and his father were in, and didn't really agree with it, but she also knew he was probably the only one who could track Relena down. Still, what if Nicolas was the one who had killed her parents? Relena hadn't told her or Quatre very much about what had happened, but she suspected Relena knew who the killers were.

"Well?"

"Relena Peacecraft," Dorothy said, so very quietly, her voice just a whisper on the phone line.

Nicolas's gray eyes narrowed. His cousin was friends with the Peacecraft girl? How on earth had he missed _that_? And how much did Dorothy know? "Really, I didn't realize you knew her."

"We don't stay in touch, cousin. How _would_ you know?" Dorothy decided to plunge on. "She's been missing for several weeks now, and I'm very worried. You haven't, by chance, come across her, have you?"

Nicolas sighed to himself. What did he tell her? Surely Dorothy already had suspicions about the Peacecraft murders. "No, I haven't." Not for lack of trying.

"Oh. Well, if you happen to run into her, or—"

"I'll be sure to let you know, dear one. And please, if you do find her, let me know as well," Nicolas said, playing it cool.

"Of course. Goodbye." Dorothy hung up and glanced in the mirror at herself. _So much for that_, she thought. _Relena, where on earth are you?_

**Gundam Wing**

Trowa pulled the Ninja up to the curb outside of a big townhouse and shut the bike off, taking a deep breath. This was risky, bringing Relena here, back into Manhattan. His uncle, Dekim, would most likely be stopping by tomorrow, but Trowa could think of no other place to stash the young runaway. "Hop off," he directed, feeling her swing her leg over, her hand on his shoulder, steadying herself.

She was nervous; Trowa could see it in her eyes, in the way she kept shifting from foot to foot. He gestured toward the townhouse and led her up the stairs, glancing around, knowing that his neighbors were not going to be disturbed, and yet still feeling wary. You didn't run with the local mob without that feeling at your back, constantly. Flipping on the entryway light, he asked Relena to follow him and took her upstairs and into a bedroom that hadn't seen much action (in any form, sleeping or otherwise) in the last year or so.

"You'll be safe here," he told her, green eyes solemn, hiding the slight fear that his uncle might discover her.

Relena nodded, trying to act brave. She was trembling, however, and knew he could see right through her. The room was small and clean, much cleaner than her own apartment, and she realized how much she had missed living a normal life in Manhattan.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Trowa moved to the door, saying over his left shoulder, "Remember, I'm going to help you. Don't be afraid of me." He wasn't sure if his quiet words would have any reassuring affect on her or not, but they needed to be said.

Relena wandered around the room after he left, then lay down on the bed and thought about her actions. Cat was surely missing her by now, and she felt bad about ditching her, but coming here with Trowa had seemed the logical thing to do. There was something about him that was trustworthy, even if she didn't know what that was yet, and she believed he would keep her safe. _Of course, my intuition could be way off. Maybe I've just made it easier for the Romefellers to get at me._

_Still, whatever happens, I have to stand up to it. I'm sick of running and hiding. If Trowa's willing to fight back against his own family to help me, I have to be brave enough to trust him. _With these thoughts still echoing through her, the honey-blonde fell asleep, feeling securer than she had in two weeks.

**Gundam Wing**

Heero knocked on Relena's door, waiting impatiently. He had so much to apologize for, so much he wanted to say and—A chill tickled his spine when the door didn't swing open as soon as he thought it should. "Relena?" There was no answer and he shoved the door with his right shoulder. It gave way immediately and he moved inside, Prussian eyes narrowed in concern, his nine-millimeter already in his hand. The place was quiet, barren – but then, it had never been fully furnished, anyway. "Relena?" There was urgency in his voice now, and as he moved toward the bedroom, he steeled himself for what he might find. Could the mob have gotten to her?

When the bedroom yielded nothing, he felt panic bite hard, unsettling his cool exterior. Where could she be? He knew she had come home earlier, had watched her and waited until her lights came on. Knowing he had to find her, he left the apartment after thoroughly checking it for notes, clues, anything. There hadn't been a struggle, if she'd been taken, but since she weighed so little, it wouldn't have been a fight, anyway.

Someone had to know where she was. Relena had no friends in the Bronx, at least not in the building—"Hey!" he yelled, breaking into a run, recognizing the person walking toward the building as Relena's coworker she'd told him about. Cathy. The sorrel-haired woman glanced up, her periwinkle eyes wide and startled. Heero stopped in front of her, eyes hard, dark with angry worry. "Have you seen Relena tonight?"

Cathy took a deep breath. "You must be Heero. Relena told me about you." She glanced toward the building. "She isn't here? She told me she wouldn't be long, but it's been an hour, and—"

"She was with you tonight?"

"Yes. We went to Prancers, and there was a man – oh, God," Cathy breathed, and tears sparkled hotly across her eyes. Heero took hold of her shoulders, ready to shake her. Cathy met his worried gaze. "There was a member of the Barton family there, watching her. H-He must have followed us—"

"Barton?" Fear punched the young detective in his gut. _The mob._ _Am I really too late? Why didn't I keep better watch over her? _"When was this?" He forced himself to step outside the guilt. He had to know the timeline.

"Um..." Cathy thought back. "We met at eleven, and got to Prancers at midnight," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't see the guy, but my friend at the club did," she added, wanting badly to help.

"Let's go back to the club." Heero turned away and started walking. He knew where Prancers was, had hit it a few times in the last couple of months when he'd needed some sort of outlet for the pain. Cathy hurried to keep up with him, feeling that this was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know her real story until we left the club. I should never have let her come back here alone," she said, not looking for his sympathy or whatever, just wanting him to know this was _her_ fault, and not Relena's.

"I'll find her." Heero knew he had no other option. Besides the fact that he had promised to protect her, she was already deep into his heart, deeper than maybe he cared to admit. But he knew, by the intense fear and determination burning a hole through his chest, that he was in love.

_Hang in there, koibito. I'm coming, and no one can stop me._

**Gundam Wing**

A/N: A lot people have been asking about Cathy's real role in this story. Is she a cop working undercover? Is she still related to Trowa? You're just going to have to keep reading to find all that out, but I will say that no, she is not undercover. RL2


	8. Unlikely Allies

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Eight: Unlikely Allies

"What's he look like?" Heero asked, his Prussian blues boring hardcore into Hilde's sapphire orbs. The young bar tender didn't flinch, though, and he grudgingly admired that. Few people could take his "death glare," as Duo called it. Cathy stood next to him. She seemed pretty edgy, and he vaguely wondered if she knew more than she was letting on.

"Tall, like six-two, I'd say. Lighter brown hair. It falls into his face a lot. Dark green eyes." Hilde narrowed her own, thinking. What else was there? Heero kept his gaze on her. Neither noticed Cathy, who had suddenly paled and was clenching her fists.

_Trowa?_ _Trowa has Relena? But why? Is he going to turn her over to Nicolas? No. That's not him. He told me he was getting tired of all this. _She was breathing hard, breathing fast, and all at once couldn't seem to breathe at all.

"Cat? Cat!" Hilde reached out and shook her friend by the arm, her voice raised in concern. Heero pinned the redhead with his sharp eyes, taking in her pale face, her heaving chest, the guilt in her periwinkle orbs—

"Tell me what you know," he ordered, physically moving Hilde out of the way, again taking Cathy by the shoulders and shaking her as he had done earlier at the apartment building. "Tell me! Where is Relena?"

She gulped in a deep breath, trying to focus. _Think, think! Heero's a cop – he'll put Trowa in jail! I won't let that happen!_ "I, uh, I've seen him, too. I remember now. He sometimes comes into Nate's," she said, trying to sound completely convincing, and knowing she didn't. Heero's grip tightened, and she squirmed, her eyes widening. "You're hurting me!"

"Tell me," Heero snarled, his strong fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of her shoulders. Cathy gasped and realized that he would hurt her worse if she didn't tell him what she knew. His blue eyes were lightning storms, flashing and powerful.

"Let go of her!" Hilde said, grabbing Heero's right arm. He flung her off like a wet rag, his eyes never leaving Cathy.

"You have to make me a promise, Heero, or I won't—"

"I won't ask you again." His voice was a blizzard, freezing her blood and stopping it up in her veins. She knew she could ill-afford to make him angrier. And of course, he didn't know that Relena, if she was with Trowa, was safe. Trowa was the most gentlemanly man she had ever known.

"Trowa is my younger brother." Her quiet admission had Heero jerking back from her, reacting as if he'd been burned. There was a wildness in his gaze that unsettled her, and she hastened to add, "If Trowa is with Relena, she's safe."

"Cat, your brother runs with the mob. How safe can she be?" Hilde asked coldly, and Cathy flinched. "I can't believe this. You never told me you had a brother." There was betrayal in the dark-haired girl's voice, and it drove painfully deep into Cathy's heart.

"Where does he live?" Heero forced himself to stay with the conversation, when all he wanted to do was scream. Relena was in danger, no matter what Cathy said.

"I can take you there," Cathy told him quietly. "But you have to let me do the talking. Trowa won't trust you."

Heero's eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint in them, and Cathy's heart pounded. She knew that although Heero was a police officer, someone to be trusted, he was upset and determined to get to Relena, no matter what he had to do or who he had to hurt. "I don't trust _him_, either. And I swear," Heero leaned in close to her, "if she's been hurt or compromised in any way, I will bury your brother." Cathy had to fight back the automatic response to shiver.

"I promise, Heero, that's she fine. If he's the one who had her." She spoke softly, not wanting any more confrontation with him. Her gaze shifted to Hilde, who still had that betrayed look on her pixie face. "Hilde, I'm sorry. But I didn't think you'd understand about Trowa. And I didn't want you to think I was running with the mob, either."

"You aren't?" Hilde couldn't help but be accusing. What else could she think? "The mob doesn't let people walk away from it, Cat, and let them live."

"Hilde—"

"Enough." Heero grabbed Cathy's arm and gave her a shove. "Take me to your brother."

"Okay." Cathy didn't appreciate how she was being treated, but then again, he probably didn't appreciate just now finding out that she had a strong tie to the mob. "Hilde?"

"Forget it. I hope Relena's okay, but I'm not going with you." She turned and walked away. She had helped the detective as much as she could, and she wasn't feeling at all friendly toward Cat.

Heero hailed a taxi, his eyes hardening when Cathy told the driver to take them to an address in the Upper East Side. _Her brother lives there? So why does she live in the bad part of the Bronx? _

As if reading his thoughts, Cathy said in a low voice, "Trowa and I don't see a lot of each other. We try to keep apart so our uncle can't trace me."

Heero didn't say anything, didn't want to know her story. She had betrayed Relena by not telling her who she really was. And she had betrayed him as well, acting like she didn't know the Barton family. It made him sick to his stomach.

Cathy hadn't expected him to answer her. She knew he had every right to be mad. But she didn't want him judging her brother so harshly. "You know, Trowa's actually protecting Relena—"

"Shut up," Heero growled, not sparing her a glance. "He kidnapped her. That's not protection."

Cathy's periwinkle eyes began to glitter. "Oh, and you turning your back on her is? She told me about you, Heero. How you promised to take care of her and then walked away. You have a lot of room to talk!" There was such intense anger in her husky voice that he had to look at her. "My brother is a very decent guy. He would never lay a hand on—"

"He's a pawn for the Romefellers. Do you honestly believe he hasn't killed someone before?" Heero asked coldly, watching in satisfaction as tears clouded her eyes.

"And you haven't, Detective Yuy?" she shot back, wiping her eyes angrily. Crying wouldn't solve this. "What makes you any better than him?"

"The people I might have killed were criminals, animals that deserved to be put down. Your brother guns down innocent victims." He had to struggle to control his voice and tone. It wouldn't do to have the cab driver hearing any of this. Before Cathy could respond, he shook his head. "No. Don't talk anymore. I don't want to hear your voice."

Cathy swallowed back the furious words that were just burning on her tongue. He was stubborn and insensitive, and arguing was getting them nowhere. _But he'll see. Trowa isn't like that. He wants to get out, and I'm going to help him, no matter what it takes. It's the least I can do, after everything he's done for me._

**Gundam Wing**

The nightmare was just fading when the bedroom door opened and Trowa flipped on the light, flooding the room with yellowed safety. "Relena, it's alright. You're completely safe," he told her, his tenor voice low and gentle. He made no move to approach her. They didn't know each other well enough for that.

She nodded wearily. "I know, Trowa. Thank you." He frowned at her exhaustion, and wondered when the last time was she'd gotten decent sleep. He had sedatives that could help her, but knew his intentions would only be misconstrued. It was just better for her to fight her way through the nightmares.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No." There was such sadness and despair in that one word that he wanted to help her. But for now, the only thing he could really do was keep her safe and comfortable.

"Let me know if there is," he said softly and left the room, his green eyes troubled. He hadn't gone far when he heard the door behind him open and turned to see Relena standing there, looking tiny and frail. "What is it?" he asked, keeping his distance from her.

"Um, could I call my friend and let her know I'm safe? Please?" Her voice was so beseeching that he knew he couldn't turn down her request.

"Sure." He beckoned to her and led the way downstairs to the kitchen. Pulling out a chair for her, he grabbed his cell phone from where it'd been charging. "What's her number?" As Relena gave it to him, his hand froze over the numbers and his heart thundered against his rib cage. "Cathy Bloom? How in the world do you know _her_?" he finally managed to choke out, his incredulous gaze swinging onto her.

"I work with her," Relena told him, and her eyes widened when he suddenly burst into laughter, shaking his head.

"I can't believe this. _You're_ Lena." He wiped at his eyes and chuckled at the irony. The woman they'd been looking for all this time was right beneath his nose. It was hilarious, and absolutely perfect. It couldn't have been a better cover.

"What's so funny? Do you know Cat, too?" Relena asked, and Trowa sobered immediately at the uneasiness in her voice. He couldn't let her trust slip, not even a tiny jot.

"Actually, she's my older sister, by two years." He could tell she hadn't been expecting that, and added, "We don't see much of each other." He watched as Relena visibly relaxed, but she wasn't letting down her guard _too _much.

"Why didn't she tell me that?"

"Would _you_ go around telling people your brother was in the mob?" he asked, and his tone was cooler than what he had wanted it to be. "Relena, you just have to trust me. I promise that I will do everything I can to—" He suddenly broke off and stared toward the hallway, his whole body tensing. "Come on." He moved to her, reaching out a hand to her. There was an urgency about the command that had her standing and gripping his hand tightly. "Be quiet," he whispered and led her toward the back door.

"Trowa! You here?" The voice was booming, arrogant, and made Relena shudder. Trowa squeezed her hand. He knew who it was – Trace Dorner, his uncle's right-hand man.

"Come on. Run," Trowa said and began pulling Relena down an alley that ran next to the townhouse. His bike was out in front – there was no way they could get to it unseen. Relena was keeping up as much as she could, but she was exhausted, and their pace was hampered.

"Trowa!" Trace was behind them, and now there was anger in his voice. He was not a big man, but he was quick, and very dangerous with both a gun and a knife. Trowa knew they couldn't outrun him, not in the shape Relena was in, but they could hide.

He pulled the frightened young woman into a dark garage and shut the side door before leading her toward the back. Glancing up, he saw that the rafters were sturdy, and began to climb, helping Relena up behind him. Once they were at the highest point, he pulled her against him and wrapped an arm around her.

Relena didn't like heights, and the ground seemed a long ways down. She shivered and felt Trowa give her a gentle squeeze. "I've got you," he whispered. "Relax." She forced herself to do as he asked, knowing he wouldn't let her fall.

The side door opened and Relena ducked her head against Trowa's broad chest. "Trowa?" Trace called out, his deep voice echoing around the big space. There was silence for a few seconds, and both of them held their breaths, because if Trace switched on the lights, it was likely all over for them.

But he was apparently satisfied and turned to go as his cell rang. "Yeah?" A long pause. "Prancers? Uh, yeah. Black hair. Cute little thing. Really? Okay. I'm comin.'" Trace left the garage and Trowa felt Relena struggle against him.

"Take it easy. We can get down—"

"I know her, Trowa! They're talking about Hilde, Cathy's friend who bar tends at Prancers!" Relena's voice was steeply pitched and near-frantic. "They'll hurt her!"

Trowa spoke softly to her, but she also heard the iron in his tone. "Don't worry. We can help her, but we need to get down first. Hold on to the rafter."

"Okay." Relena clung to the wood as her protector slowly backed up and began climbing down, beckoning her to follow. Relena started to, but stopped when one of her hands slipped. She let out a muted cry, mindful of the dangerous position they were in.

"Relena, relax. Take a deep breath," Trowa coached, his voice steady. He reached out for her, and when their hands connected, frowned at how tight her grip was. "It's okay. Now come on," he said gently, not wanting to frighten her more than she was. But he knew how his uncle's men worked, how quickly they would act on a lead. Once they were both safely on the floor, he put his hands on her shoulders, holding her still.

"Trowa, we have to—"

"I know what we have to do. But I need you to know that this is going to be dangerous, especially if my uncle's men see you. Are you sure you want to come with me?" His green eyes were searching, and deep, and she nodded emphatically.

"Yes. If Hilde gets hurt, it'll be because of me. And...and I trust you to keep me safe, Trowa." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper on his name, and he stilled his desire to touch her face. Even though there were definitely stirrings of attraction towards the young heiress, he would not act on them.

"Okay. Come on. We need to get you some shoes, and then get back to the Bronx." They left the garage and hurried back to the townhouse. After getting her shoes, they ran out to the Ninja, Trowa swinging on and Relena climbing on behind him. This time, he didn't need to offer any instructions. She wasn't about to fall off.

**Gundam Wing**

Hilde saw the three men only seconds after she left Prancers, but it was too late to go back. Her instincts screeching in alarm, the twenty-five year old took off running, thankful she'd worn her black boots – they were easier to move in. And she had to move _now_. The men were giving chase, and they were fast, too fast, she realized, for her to outrun. She cut into an alley, tripping but keeping her feet.

She heard some yells but didn't pause in her stride. The end of the alley was close, she was going to make it—

"Stop." The command was called out in a strong, bright tenor, and Hilde skidded to a halt, her sapphire eyes flaring wide. "Come here." When she thought about turning to run the other way, she saw him raise his right hand and caught the glint off a gun barrel. "Come here," he repeated, his displeasure at her disobedience evident in his voice.

Hilde slowly walked toward him, biting her lip, trying to figure out a plan. There had to be a way to escape. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound saucy. He didn't need to know her heart was clogging her throat.

"You," he answered, and she swallowed hard. When she finally came all the way to him, she saw that he was of Oriental heritage, and not that tall. But his eyes, cold obsidian, tore into her with harsh fire, and she felt herself shiver. At seeing her obvious fear and distress, his frosty orbs softened for a second, and Hilde was about to say something when she heard the other men running to them.

"Wufei! You caught her!" one of the men, a strapping redhead, said in obvious admiration. Hilde rolled her eyes. Like running down a scared young woman, when he had a _gun_, had been all that hard.

Her captor gave the man a frown. "Of course. I never screw up a job." There was derision in his voice, and the redhead scowled.

"Knock it off, both of you. Let's get the girl to the warehouse for her," the third man broke off and grinned at Hilde, "interrogation." Hilde shuddered at his lustful look and took an unconscious step toward Wufei, who stood his ground and made no move toward her.

"Back if off, Royce. You know what Dekim said," the young Chinese man barked and reached out, taking hold of Hilde's arm. His grip was not painful, and this surprised her, but she wouldn't say anything. Maybe he felt sorry for her. She could only guess this "interrogation" would be about Relena, and for a few seconds, she hated the pretty honey-blonde with all her heart.

But the feeling passed as quickly as it'd come. It wasn't Relena's fault she was mixed up in this. Heero had explained to her what was going on, and Hilde couldn't believe the girl's father and brother had been so stupid.

"Move." The word was spoken coolly, calmly, cutting into her thoughts with steel surgical precision. She let Wufei lead her toward a black sedan, and prayed that someone would come to her aide.

Because otherwise, she knew she wouldn't be leaving the warehouse alive.


	9. Into the Fire

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Nine: Into the Fire

"Take her inside."

Wufei nodded once at Royce and got out of the black 300, then leaned down and looked at Hilde. She stared back, fear in her vibrant sapphire eyes, fear that she was trying valiantly to hide. "Come on." The young Chinese man held his hand out to her. There was no sense in being too harsh with her. This wasn't her fault any more than it was his. And, actually, her being here _was_ his fault. He could have helped her escape. But then his cover with Dekim's boys would be blown, and he couldn't risk that, not yet.

Hilde got out of the car and was surprised by the quick squeeze Wufei gave her hand before letting go. _Is he really with the mob? Why is he being like this, then? _Confused, she swallowed hard and stayed close to him, hoping that she might have an ally in him.

"Come on." Royce grabbed her arm, his grip hurtful, and began pulling her into the dimly-lit warehouse. Hilde struggled, jerking back from him, but the third man gave her a shove forward, and she knew there was no escaping. And calling out for help – _Ha._ _There's no one here, and even if there were, they wouldn't get involved._ "On your knees," Royce commanded once they were inside, and Hilde went down, pushed by Royce's silent companion. "Hold her still, Bailey. Wufei, bring that bucket over here." Royce's brown eyes were cold as he watched his two men carry out their jobs.

Wufei knew what Royce was planning, and detested both the man and his idea. It was cruel and unjust, and he wanted to beat the snot out of both men. Hilde shuddered and glanced up at him, but he remained cool and calloused to the sharp pleading in her eyes.

"Alright girlie, better take a deep breath," Royce said and knelt, grabbing Hilde behind the neck and forcing her head into the bucket of water. She tried desperately to pull back, but her strength was absolutely no match for Royce's. "Coupla minutes should do it," he said, a chuckle escaping along with his harsh voice.

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Don't be stupid. She'll be dead. Let her up," he ordered, meeting Royce's gaze. Royce shook his dark head. "I said, _let her up_." Wufei moved to push Royce back, knowing he had to get Hilde's head out of the water before she drowned.

"Hey, don't push him!" Bailey grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him off his feet. The twenty-five year old Chinese man kicked upward, catching the big redhead in the stomach. Bailey stumbled backward and Wufei swung his right leg and kicked the bucket over. Water flooded as Hilde began to gasp, her face tinted a very light blue.

"What the – Chang, what is with you?" Royce thundered, hauling Hilde to her feet. She was coughing, her body shaking, as she tried to get her breath back and think through what was happening.

Wufei got to his feet, glaring at the older man. "Dekim wants information, Royce, not a dead person." He kept his voice low and icy. He couldn't let anything betray who he really was.

"It's not like we can keep her alive now anyway," Royce pointed out. He looked Hilde over. "She knows who we are."

Hilde was shivering now; the cold weather was seeping into the building, and her teeth began to chatter. She wrapped her arms around her torso, thoughts of fleeing leaving her. She knew they'd just shoot her. But she was beginning to wonder more about Wufei. Was he _really_ in the mob? He had saved her life just now. She wasn't sure Royce would've let her breathe in time.

Wufei frowned as he glanced at the girl. She needed warmth. But to say that, or offer her his jacket, would only put more doubt in Royce and Bailey's minds. As it was, he could see suspicion mounting in Royce's dark brown eyes. "Fine. Let's get this over with," he said, as indifferently as he could.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Royce grinned and grabbed Hilde's arm. "Come on, honey." He began to pull her toward the far end of the warehouse where a couple of chairs were set up. Hilde cast a dark look at Wufei, her sapphire orbs full of mistrust. He sighed internally, knowing his ruse would have to come to end tonight.

He would not let the girl die.

**Gundam Wing**

Trowa killed the engine of the Ninja and waited for Relena to get off before following her. They were a couple of blocks from the old warehouse Dekim's boys used for various illegal acts and crimes. He watched as the honey-blonde shivered and said, "I think it would be better if you stayed here, Relena."

"By myself? Trowa, I'm not that brave," she protested, seeing that he was serious. He frowned slightly, and reached behind him, pulling a handgun from the waist band of his jeans. Her gentian eyes widened and she shook her head. "No."

"Relena, I don't know how many men will be in there, or what's going to happen," Trowa said, his voice gentle. "Take the gun—"

"No. You know I'll only be safe if I'm with you. I promise, I'll stay out of your way," Relena said, swallowing back sudden tears. "Please, don't leave me," she whispered, hanging her head, her tears soaking her lovely face. Trowa's frown faded as he reached out and tipped her chin up, his heart thumping harder at the sight of her wet eyes.

"I won't. I promise. But you have to promise me that you'll listen to me and be extremely careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," he told her, wanting to hug her and ease her fear, but not willing to jeopardize their cautiously friendly relationship.

Relena wiped her tears and nodded. "I'll be careful, and I'll listen. Can we go now?"

"Yeah." They ran off toward the building, and Trowa hardened his mind and his heart. He was a Barton, almost a brother to these men, and if he was going to keep Relena safe and free Hilde, then he'd have to play the game for as long as he could.

**Gundam Wing**

"Let me talk to him first," Cathy said, glancing at Heero as they walked up the steps to the townhouse. It was nearing three-thirty AM, and it was cold. She shivered, wishing she'd worn a heavier coat. Heero merely nodded. On the ride over, he had tried to calm the rage that boiled deep within himself. After all, Cathy had reasons for keeping Trowa a secret. But if Trowa _had_ kidnapped Relena, he would have to pay for it.

Cathy knocked on the door, rubbing her arms as she waited. When no one came within a few minutes, she frowned and headed down the stairs, Heero at her heels. "He keeps a key around back," she explained. But there was no need for it – the back door was wide open, and she started in, only to have Heero take her arm and stop her. "Heero?"

"Stay here. I don't need you getting hurt," he told her and pulled his nine-millimeter from his shoulder holster before going in. Cathy waited obediently, but began to get impatient. Where was Trowa? If he was here, why hadn't he answered the door? "They were here." Cathy jumped and looked up at the Japanese detective.

"Are you sure?"

Heero stepped out, nodding. "Relena's bag is upstairs." He stared out into an alley, his Prussian blues darkening with anger and worry. "Do you know where else he might've taken her?" he asked, shifting his attention back to the sorrel-haired woman.

Cathy closed her eyes. _Where would he have gone? Where could he take Relena that would be safe?_ The ringing of a cell phone startled her and she nearly leapt from her skin. Heero answered, his tone short.

"Heero, listen to me good, pal. They killed Sylvia. They killed our freakin' contact." Duo's voice was angry, furious, and Heero could imagine how his friend's eyes looked. "Good news, though. We've got someone here at the station who has contact with Nicolas Romefeller. You might wanna come in and talk to her." His implication was clear: get in here _now_, buddy.

"Okay. Keep her there."

Duo laughed with a lack of humor. "You can count on it."

Heero ended the call and started walking back to the street. Trowa's townhouse wasn't far from the station house, and he decided to walk rather than try for a taxi. At this time of night, around here, a cab wasn't likely to be out trolling for fare.

"Heero? Where are you going?" Cathy asked, moving after him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, seeing her distress. He sighed and stopped.

"That was a friend of mine. Another detective. There's someone at the station who knows Nicolas Romefeller. I'm going to talk to her," he quietly explained. "You can head home. I'll get the information I need from her." There was cold dismissal in his voice and he turned to go.

"Can I go with you?" Cathy's tone was pleading. "She might know where Trowa is."

He didn't want her to come. He had enough to do, enough to worry about. But she was worried about her brother, and he didn't want to just drop her, not when she was still obviously eager to help. And she was an important person to Relena, after all. _Relena..._ "Okay. But _I_ ask the questions. You are to be silent," he instructed firmly, making sure she completely understood him.

"That's fine," Cathy quickly agreed, stretching her strides to keep up with him. She wasn't entirely sure what she thought about the young detective yet. He was stoic and quiet, but had a flash temper when provoked enough. But she was fairly positive Relena was in love with him, or at least serious like, and knew the gentle honey-blonde wouldn't like him so much if there wasn't a deeper side to him, a gentler, kinder side.

The station was quiet when they arrived. Heero took Cathy to the back, grabbing two Cokes for them on the way. As they neared a back room, a young man with startling cobalt eyes and a long chestnut braid came out, a scowl on his face.

"Heero."

"She talking?" Heero asked, glancing toward the room.

"Oh yeah. Get this: she's Nick Romefeller's first cousin. And apparently she's in the know about quite a bit of her Uncle Alexander's business," the other man said, then looked at Cathy. "And this is?" He smiled, showing very white and straight teeth.

"Cathy Bloom," she said, smiling back.

"Duo Maxwell, completely at your service." Duo held a hand out to her. "A friend of Heero's?"

Cathy started to shake her head, thought better of it, and said, "Of Relena's, actually."

Duo smiled and looked back at Heero. "You wanna go talk to her? She's pretty interesting."

"Yes. Cathy, stay with Duo." Heero started forward and heard Cathy start to talk. "I'll ask her about him," he assured her. He wanted to know where Trowa was, too. And more specifically, Relena.

"So..." Duo glanced with interest at Cathy, his eyes narrowing a little at the paleness of her skin. "Cathy? You feel okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," the redhead answered, too quickly for Duo's liking. He was experienced with women, and he could read them better than they could usually read themselves.

"How do you know Relena?" he asked, and gently took her arm, leading her over to a table and set of chairs. Pulling one out, he assisted her into it. Cathy smiled softly and closed her periwinkle eyes for a moment.

"She and I work together." Cathy swallowed some Coke. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling the rough grit in them. She had never planned on her evening out coming to this.

"Duo?" The chestnut-haired detective turned at the determined tenor coming from behind him. A handsome young blonde stood there.

"Hey, Quatre. This is Cathy Bloom. She works with Relena," Duo said. Quatre Winner looked at Cathy, who met his warm aquamarine eyes with soft gray-blue ones.

"Hello, Cathy. So, you know Relena, too." Quatre sat down and leaned forward. "Our friend, Dorothy, wanted to come down and talk to the police. It seems she has some, ah, connections to the mob." His tenor dropped to a low growl on the last few words, making Cathy's eyes widen.

"One of Relena's friends is in the mob?"

"No, not exactly. Dorothy is Nicolas Romefeller's cousin," Quatre said, sighing. "Of course, Relena and I never knew that. And Nicolas never knew Dorothy was friends with Relena, either." He stared down at the Formica table top. "Is Relena okay? Did you come to tell us where she is?" Quatre's voice was harder now, driving the words deep into Cathy's chest.

She glanced in bewilderment at Duo, who was watching her intently, an almost-violet tint in his eyes. "Um, no. Actually, she's been kidnapped."

"What?" Quatre's blonde head jerked up, his aqua eyes glazing over with wildness. "Kidnapped? By who? Do you know? Tell me!" Now on his feet, his hands in motion, Quatre started around the table toward the waitress, his voice crescendoing in the room.

"Hey, take it easy—" Duo broke off as Heero strode back into the room, fire hot in his Prussian blues.

"What is going on?" the Japanese man asked, his steely voice an octave below thunder. Quatre looked at him and stopped, breathing hard. "Duo, who is this?"

"Ah," Duo reached up to rub his forehead, "Heero, this is Quatre Winner, one of Relena's old friends. Cathy just told us your girl was kidnapped."

"_His_ girl?" Quatre's eyes narrowed in anger. "And just who are _you_?" His fury was now fully-aimed toward Heero, who crossed his arms over his muscular chest and glared back.

"I'm Heero Yuy, a friend of Relena's. I'm also a detective," he answered, his voice a little lower.

"A friend?" Quatre shook his head. "So who has her?"

"We think my brother does," Cathy ventured, her eyes downcast. "But if he does, she's in good hands. Trowa would never—"

There was a hard gasp from behind them, and Dorothy Catalonia stepped out of the questioning room. "Trowa? Trowa _Barton_? As in Dekim Barton's nephew?" Her wide sky eyes went to Cathy, as did the eyes of Duo and Quatre.

Cathy swallowed hard. "Yes, that Trowa."

"But your last name—"

"Is Bloom," Cathy said, cutting Duo off. "Yes, it is – now. I had it changed for my protection, and for Trowa's. I left the family about ten years ago, and I didn't want anyone connecting me to my uncle or the Romefellers," she quietly explained, glancing once toward Heero.

"Dude, this is messed up." Duo began to pace. "So Relena ran away, and still ends up with the mob?"

"Like I said, if she's with Trowa, she's safe," Cathy argued, a scowl on her face.

"How do you know? He works for Dekim. That guy's an—"

"Because I know Trowa," Cathy said, meeting Duo's accusing eyes. "He would never hurt her." Her voice trembled a little. She was so tired, and sick with worry. Not only for Relena, but for her brother as well. If Nicolas or Dekim found out Trowa was protecting the Peacecraft heiress...

Heero saw her distress and frowned. He was still angry that Relena had been taken, but if Cathy was this adamant about Trowa being a good guy – "We need to find out where Trowa is, and if Relena's with him," he said and turned to Dorothy. "What do you know about Trowa and Dekim?"

"Well, I don't know if Relena's with him or not. I mean, if I knew that, I'd have gone to get her already. But I do know that Uncle Alexander has always been suspicious of Dekim. He thinks Dekim wants to take over the mob," the blonde said, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Heero turned his sharp gaze to Duo, who was waiting expectantly. "We have to find Dekim. Get a team together. Visit his known local haunts. Bring him in when you find him."

"Okay." Duo's cobalt blues were dark and brooding. He wanted to find Relena at all costs, because he could tell how much she meant to Heero. And his friend deserved a nice girl and some happiness.

"Cathy, you and I are going back to the Bronx. If the Bartons or Romefellers are moving around, someone will have heard about it." Heero wasn't giving Cathy a choice in the matter. If Trowa did have Relena, and wasn't so inclined to give her up, having Cathy as a hostage on their side would come in handy.

"What can I do?" Quatre asked, feeling left out and slightly railroaded, by everyone. He was still angry with Dorothy, but he did see her point for not telling them about her infamous uncle and cousin. No one would want to be linked to the mob. But the detectives, especially Yuy, acted like they were the only ones who cared about Relena, and that was almost harder to take. How could they care more than him? They barely knew her. He'd been friends with her for years.

Both Duo and Heero looked at him, but it was Heero who spoke. "Go home. We'll let you know what we find." His tone was low and cold, and Quatre's temper rose higher.

"That's it? You can't be serious! I want to help find her!"

Heero's Prussian orbs began to glitter. "You're a civilian, Mr. Winner, not a detective of the NYPD. I _suggest_ you go home and wait. Cathy, let's go."

She stood up and hurried to him, anxious to leave the tension-filled room. Heero glanced at Duo. "You know what to do—"

He was cut off by Quatre, whose face was red with anger. "Don't pretend you care about Relena, _Detective_. You don't even know her." His aquamarine eyes had frosted over, and his tone was as icy as Heero's had been. The Japanese man took two steps toward him and felt a hand grab his shoulder. Duo knew him too well.

"You have no idea how much I care about her," Heero growled. "Take my advice – stay out of this." He backed away and shot Duo another look, and left, Cathy at his side.

Quatre looked ready to give chase, but Duo held out a hand. "Don't. He'll lay you out," he warned. "And trust me, none of us want to see that, so do as he said. I promise I'll call you when we find out something."

Quatre knew this was a losing fight, and nodded. "Fine."

Duo visibly relaxed. "Good." He turned and left the room, already forming his squad in his head and making a mental list of Dekim Barton's favorite places. If Dekim was in the city, he'd find him.

Dorothy quietly approached Quatre, sensing he was still upset, with both her and the situation. "Quatre?"

He looked at her, his eyes hard. "We're going to find her first, Dorothy. You have connections, and we're going to use them. Come on." He took her forearm and began propelling her from the room. She wasn't surprised, not at all. Quatre was not a man to sit back and let situations settle themselves out. And especially not where Relena was concerned.

_But I suspect that Detective Yuy has a thing for her, too, judging on what he said and how driven he is to find her. _Dorothy sighed. Quatre's love for the honey-blonde was unrequited, and she knew he knew it, but he wasn't likely to be happy if Relena liked the tall, brooding detective. _This is certainly going to be interesting_, she thought, a sly smile on her face. _And I'll have a front-row seat for the whole thing._


	10. Save Me

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Ten: Save Me

Trowa cautiously opened the door to the warehouse and stuck his head in, listening. It wasn't hard to discern voices, and he scowled. One of them was Royce's. He edged further into the old building, his verdant eyes adjusting to the dim light. There were three men and a young woman.

_Great._ _Royce, Bailey, and Wufei. And if I don't hurry, Trace'll be here too._ He saw Royce press a blade to Hilde's neck and saw her wince. This had to stop – now. Standing back, he looked at Relena. She was staring up at him, her violet-blue eyes wide and worried. "I have a plan, Relena, but you have to completely trust me. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he said, his voice low and reassuring.

"I trust you," she whispered, and he took hold of her arm, not too tightly, and pushed open the warehouse door.

"Get outta – oh, Trowa." Bailey strode up to them, and stopped, his face lighting up. "Hey, it's the Peacecraft woman! How in—"

"Shut up, Bailey," Trowa growled and stalked past him, dragging Relena. She got that he was using her to get Hilde free, and pretended to struggle a little, to make her capture look real. She felt Trowa rub his thumb over her wrist in appreciation.

Royce's brown eyes cooled as Trowa approached. "What're you doin' here, kid? I thought Dekim said—"

"Does it look like I care, Royce?" Trowa glanced at Wufei. The Chinese man glared back at him, fire in his obsidian orbs. "I see, as usual, that you're three steps behind," Trowa said, turning his gaze back on the older man. "Why do you have her?" He pointed at Hilde.

Royce settled his left hand on Hilde's shoulder, and she shifted, trying to get away from him. "Bailey saw her talkin' to her," he pointed at Relena, "so we decided to ask our friendly little bartender some questions."

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't Bailey grab the wench when he had the chance?" He jerked Relena closer to him in emphasis of the word "wench." She shivered in spite of herself. Trowa was a great actor when he needed to be. She had no doubt that he _was_ acting. She trusted him more than just about anyone she knew. At least as much as she trusted Quatre, anyway. And that was saying a lot.

"Didn't have time," Bailey said from behind him. "Where did _you_ snatch her at?"

"On the way to her apartment." Trowa took a step forward. "Dekim wants her taken back to Colatta's."

Royce shook his head. "He never told _me_ that," he challenged, running his eyes up and down Relena's slender body. She shuddered and felt Trowa pull her a little closer.

"You aren't his nephew." Trowa looked at Wufei. "Untie the girl," he ordered, nodding at Hilde. Wufei bent and took a slim blade from his right boot and stood, only to have Royce shove his handgun in his face.

"Do it and die, Chang." Royce glared at Trowa. "You think you're pretty hot, huh, kid? Just because Dekim's your uncle. Well, you ain't—"

"Shut up, Royce." They all turned as Treize Khushrenada and Nicolas Romefeller walked into the building. Treize smiled serenely at Royce. "Put your weapon down. We'll take things from here."

Royce's face blanched as he threw the Glock down. "How did you know we were here?"

"Your good friend, Trace Dorner, gave us the tip," Nicolas said. "It seems I pay better than Dekim does." He smiled as both Royce and Bailey swore. "But it seems Trace's tip is worth even more. I didn't realize Relena Peacecraft was also here."

Relena felt horror ice her blood as her parents' murderer walked around to face her. "You are much more beautiful than your picture, my dear." Nicolas reached out to touch her, and Relena pushed his hand away with her free one, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!"

Nicolas laughed as Treize moved closer. Behind the small group, closer to the door, were ten of Treize's Oz mafia, his most trusted men. "I think perhaps she is _too_ beautiful to be rented out, don't you think, Treize? I've always admired the spirited ones. Perhaps I should keep her for myself."

"True, but think of the revenue. Men will pay high prices for a face and body like hers." Treize's voice was cool and detached.

Trowa could feel Relena trembling and inwardly cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen! He could protect the young heiress from his uncle's men, but the Romefeller mob? He was in way over his head, and both he and Relena were going to drown.

"Treize, take Relena to the car," Nicolas ordered, and Trowa could feel the young woman's gaze burning through him. Reluctantly, he let go of her arm, and chanced a look at her.

"Save me," she mouthed and turned away, knowing her resistance now would gain her nothing. And it may even hurt Trowa and Hilde. Trowa watched her go and silently made a vow to her: he _would_ get her out of this, because he'd gotten her in.

Nicolas watched them go as well, taking great delight in Relena's form. "Tell your uncle," he turned his gaze, now cold and cruel, to Trowa, "that the next time he attempts to go behind my back, I will kill him."

Trowa glared at him. He wanted no part of this. "What about the girl?" Royce asked, pointing at Hilde. Nicolas glanced at her. She was cute.

"I might have a use for her. Go ahead and untie her," he said.

Wufei's dark eyes snapped with fury. Now he had no chance to free the young woman, and instead was watching her go to the lions' den. He cut the ropes that tied her wrists and took her arm, helping her up. Hilde gazed up at him, her sapphire orbs glistening with fear.

"It will be alright," he whispered, leaning his dark head close to hers. He could feel her tremble, and silently cursed his job. If he wasn't undercover, and had some backup, he could rescue both this girl and the Peacecraft heiress. But oh no, he was here to infiltrate the Bartons, and hopefully move on to the Romefellers. But right now, with the prince of the Romefeller family ticked off at the head of the Barton clan, that didn't seem like a possibility.

"Tell Dekim thank you for me. This was much easier than chasing Relena all over the city," Nicolas said over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Come along, doll face." He had a tight grip on Hilde's wrist, and she was too cold and tired to do much about it.

Royce waited until the Romefellers had departed the area, then whirled on Trowa. "This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't brought the girl here, trying to show off—"

"Shut up," Trowa snarled and walked away. He had to rescue Relena and Hilde before Nicolas could do anything to them.

Wufei watched the younger Barton go, his eyes narrowed into obsidian slits. _He's pretty upset by this, but is it only because Dekim will be upset? Or does he feel something for the Peacecraft girl? _Wondering if maybe now was the time to reveal his true self, he followed Trowa outside, leaving Royce and Bailey inside to fret and stew.

"Trowa."

"What do _you_ want?"

Wufei took a step toward him, not exactly sure how to broach the subject. After all, he had been deceiving the Bartons for months now. But he also knew Trowa had been showing signs of wanting out of the mob business, and he could help him with that.

"We can get the girls back."

Trowa turned cold eyes on him and brushed back his long hair from his face. "Why would I want to do that? They mean nothing to me." He looked away before the truth could seep into his green orbs, knowing the Chinese man was only testing him. Wufei had shown himself to be as cruel and heartless as any of Dekim's boys.

Wufei glanced toward the warehouse. "Walk," he ordered and moved away, his strides hard. Trowa glared at his back, but decided to play along. Once they were a safe distance from the building, Wufei turned to Trowa, who regarded him warily. "Look, I'm not who you think I am. I'm an undercover cop with the Brooklyn bureau."

Trowa stared at him, Wufei's soft-spoken words floating around his head. Was that even possible? Dekim was always meticulous about who he chose to work for him, but—"Why should I believe you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" the Chinese cop countered. "Why would I lie about it? Especially to a member of the mob?"

"To test me. Dekim does that." Trowa blew out a frustrated breath. "Look, I have somewhere I need to be."

"I can help you rescue Relena and—" Wufei realized he didn't even know the dark-haired girl's name.

"Hilde. And wouldn't you be jeopardizing your undercover job by doing that?" Trowa questioned, a curiously wary glint in his eyes.

Wufei nodded, his coal ponytail bobbing at his neck. "Yes. But I'm not going to let those girls die," he said, "and I don't think you will, either."

Trowa closed his eyes, seeing Relena's face again, seeing her mouthing, "Save me," and knew Wufei was right. He had promised Relena she would be safe. He opened his eyes and met the other man's direct gaze. "Come on. I know where they probably took them."

"Good."

The two men hurried toward Trowa's bike. They weren't absolutely sure they could trust one another, but they wouldwork together to rescue the girls. There was no other option.

**Gundam Wing**

"This is the place," Cathy said, her breath coming in little puffs. "Nate will know which family has been on the move down here." She knew her boss had his hands in the local crime scene; she was even fairly certain that he was in with Nicolas and Treize. Several of Treize's Oz members had dropped in before, and they very rarely ever ordered anything.

"Stay behind me," Heero ordered and kicked open the door to Nate's rundown apartment. "Nate Lombardo! Come out where I can see you!" he yelled, his nine lifted and steady, cold in his warm hand. Cathy obeyed him and stood back, shaking a little from the bitterness of the night.

There was noise and movement from the back rooms of the apartment, and then Nate stumbled out toward them, blinking hard. "Who is it?" he bellowed. Heero glared at him, his Prussian orbs a storm of ice and lightning.

"Nate? It's me, Cathy. We need you to answer some questions," the sorrel-haired woman said, stepping up next to Heero. He didn't look at her, but she could feel his displeasure.

"Cat? What questions? And who the—"

"Detective Yuy, NYPD, Manhattan." Heero's voice was steel and he moved toward the other man. "What do you know about the Romefeller family? Or the Bartons?"

"Nothin'. I know absolutely—"

"Yes you do." Cathy's periwinkle eyes were slitted in anger. "I've seen Oz members in your place before."

"Oh yeah?" Nate asked. "How would you know? Huh? You run with 'em or somethin'?" he challenged, his stubbled cheeks beginning to burn.

"Just answer the question," Heero commanded, his finger tightening around the trigger of the nine. Nate glanced at him and sighed.

"Alright. Yeah, some Oz guys come in sometimes. We talk. They don't say too much. They just want to know what's happenin' around the area. So I tell 'em," he said and looked at Cathy again.

"You rattin' me out, Cat? After the way I took care of you? Gave you a job, found ya a place to stay—"

"Save it. You heard anything about the Peacecraft murders? There's a rumor their daughter's in the area," Heero interrupted, giving nothing away in his voice. But the truth was, well, he was nearly out of his skin with worry for the beautiful young woman. Time was running out to find her, and he had to keep his promise to protect her.

Nate's eyes flashed and then dimmed. He knew who Relena Peacecraft was. He had known the second Relena Darlian had come asking for a job that she was the girl Treize's men were after, and had purposefully kept her in the back whenever they came in. He wasn't the kindest man in the Bronx, but he'd felt sorry for her.

"Well?" Heero's patience was thinning out.

"Yeah, I know all about her. She works for me. Cat coulda told ya that."

"I know she works for you. But do you know if the Romefellers know where she is?" Heero realized he was probably making very little sense, and he forced himself to slow down, to calm down. He needed to use his detective training.

"Nah, I don't know what they know. I already told ya that." Nate was becoming surly again, and Heero knew he was flogging a dead animal by staying here.

"Come on, Cathy." He turned for the door, making sure to keep himself between the angry man and the young woman. She nodded and headed outside.

"I think I just put myself out of a job," she said ruefully, but there was no smile on her face. She didn't really care.

"I'll find something for you. Don't worry about that." Heero watched his breath for a few moments. "Come on. I think—"

His cell jangled and he answered, his face darkening as he listened. "Thanks." He hung up, swearing beneath his breath. His Prussian orbs were dangerous pools of fury.

"Heero?" There was fear in Cathy's voice.

"That was Duo. He has Dekim in custody. One of Dekim's men called him and said Nicolas Romefeller has Relena."

Cathy sucked in a hard, gasping breath and almost choked on it. If Nicolas had Relena – what happened to Trowa? Heero grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, breaking her panicked trance. "Heero—"

"Cat, I need you to help me, alright? Where would Nicolas take her?"

"I-I don't know..." Cathy struggled to think. It'd been a long time since she'd run with the Barton and Romefeller families—

"Cat, come on. _Think_. Duo's working on Dekim, but I know he'll stall. We _have_ to find her!" Heero's voice rose, betraying his inner turmoil.

"Um...Heero, it's been so long..." Cathy's eyes all at once lit up and she snapped her right fingers. "I know. There's an old club in Manhattan that's been shut down. Alexander owns it. I think that's where they—"

"Good enough. Let's go." Heero started jogging, not caring (too much) if she was keeping up. _Relena, koibito, hold on. I'm coming. _

**Gundam Wing**

Relena cringed at Treize walked her through the doors of the old club. She heard Hilde coughing behind her and tried to twist so she could see the other girl, but Treize squeezed her arm, hard, so hard that the honey-blonde swore she felt her bones touch. "Not a word," Treize said softly, but his tone was anything but.

The club, once called "The Man o' War," had fallen into disrepair, but Nicolas and Alexander planned to reopen it later that year, in the fall. Relena remembered her parents talking about it, how elegant it had been. She could see lingering traces of that as Treize led her further toward the back.

"You'll be comfortable here." Treize pushed her into a small room and indicated that Hilde should be put there as well. "Now, ladies, don't think you'll be escaping. You'll be under heavy guard. And, of course, Nicolas will be to see you soon." He smiled and Relena glared at him as hard as she could. She was too tired for retorts. Treize smirked a little and left. Relena heard a lock click and turned to Hilde.

"Hilde, are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked, kneeling next to the shivering girl.

"N-no. J-just c-cold..." Hilde's voice trailed off, and Relena immediately removed her coat and put it around the other woman's shoulders.

"We'll be alright. Someone will come and rescue us," she firmly assured Hilde, putting her arms around the bartender and holding her close. "Someone will come." _Trowa, most likely._ _Maybe Quatre will somehow find me..._

But it wasn't emerald eyes that she visualized when she closed her own, or even aquamarine.

The eyes of her rescuer were dark, stormy Prussian blue.


	11. For Her Sake

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Eleven: For Her Sake

Alexander Romefeller sat inside the warm Chrysler 300 and looked hard at his club. Well, one of his clubs. The Man O 'War had once been a glorious place, filled with only the finest liquor and women, and he hoped to restore it to its former glory. But right now, the old haunt held only his most-trusted men and two frightened young women.

"What should we do, sir?" his driver, Rocca Horn, asked. Rocca was one of his closest confidantes (as close as one can truly be to the leader of New York's most notorious mob, anyway); the big man had been with Alexander since he'd taken the reins of the family business, and there was no one he trusted more.

Alexander considered his answer. Beside him sat Ms. Sally Po, a blue-eyed, blonde-haired honey of a songbird. He had found her in LA, and had coerced her into coming back with him to the Big Apple. She would be his star when The Man O 'War reopened the next fall.

"This is too conspicuous a place, Rocca. Please tell Nicolas I wish to have Relena taken to the docks."

"Of course, sir." Rocca left the burly sedan running and went into the club. He found Nicolas and Treize talking in low tones. "Mr. Nicolas? Your father would like Ms. Peacecraft brought to the docks," Rocca said, his bass voice a low, growling rumble in his hairy chest.

Nicolas sighed, but not out of irritation. "That's fine, Rocca. We'll bring her down. Did he mention the other girl?"

Rocca's black eyes revealed a small flicker of interest. "No, sir, he did not. Is she a companion?"

Treize watched the lust catching fire in the bigger man's eyes and smiled. "She's nothing more than an informant, Rocca."

"Ah. I see." Nicolas watched him go, then set a scowl to his handsome face and walked to the back room where the girls were being held.

Relena was sitting on the floor with the other girl in her lap, shaking and coughing. The Peacecraft heiress looked up when the door opened and instinctively drew Hilde closer to her. "Come along, Relena dear," Nicolas said and gestured to two of his men. They hauled Relena to her feet roughly, leaving the other girl lying on the floor.

"Hilde needs to go to the hospital," Relena said, looking at Nicolas. He shrugged.

"She's of no use to us, dear one." His gaze shifted to the men. "Bring Relena along. We're taking her to the docks,"he ordered and walked out. Treize's OZ mafia were all in attendance, prepared to guard their master and the Romefeller family. They all watched with impassive eyes as the young honey-blonde was led, kicking and struggling, out of the back room.

"You won't get away with this!" Relena cried out, her gentian eyes storming with fear and fury. None of the men paid any attention to her, and in desperation she screamed when they led her outside.

Across the street, hidden in the dusky shadows, Heero stood watching, his Prussian blues widening, and he had to consciously stay his instant reaction to go to her. His body shook with anger as he watched Relena being shoved into the trunk of a black car. Cathy stood beside him, fists clenched at her chest, tears in her periwinkle eyes.

"Heero—"

"I know. But not now. There's too many," he whispered, knowing she felt as he did. The rest of the men climbed into various cars and the sedans began to move off. It looked like a funeral procession. The blue-eyed detective shook his head to clear the unwanted image from his mind. Relena was not going to die.

They began to walk from the shadows when a street bike pulled to a stop by the club's back doors. Heero's eyes narrowed as two young men got off and began advancing on the club. He watched as the shorter one drew out a gun and reached a hand to his own sidearm. He wasn't about to let something happen to Cat, not when she'd so willingly helped him. "Cat, stay—"

"Trowa!" Cathy yelled and charged across the street, her long sorrel hair flying in the bitter air behind her like a red cape. Heero rushed after her, determined to keep her safe.

"Wait...Trowa?" He slowed, watching as the taller man turned and caught the young woman up in his arms, holding her close. Heero approached quietly, keeping his gun in plain sight. Cathy might trust Trowa, but he didn't.

"Cat, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Trowa asked, concern radiating in his green eyes. "And who is this?" He waved a hand at Heero, who was staring back at him, his Prussian blues wary.

Cathy disentangled herself from her brother. "Trowa, this is Detective Heero Yuy of the NYPD, Manhattan bureau. He's trying to rescue Relena Peacecraft," she explained, glancing at Heero. She could see the fury in Heero's eyes, fury at her brother for having kidnapped Relena. "Heero, don't—"

"Don't what, Cat? It's because of _him_ that Relena's in more danger!" Heero growled, walking forward. Trowa's green orbs narrowed and he stepped in front of his sister.

"I was protecting Relena. I kept her away from the mob—"

"Right. Is that why Nicolas Romefeller just drove off with her? Is that what you call _protecting_ her?" Heero's low voice was deadly calm, but his blue eyes showcased all of the worry, frustration, and anger he was feeling.

Trowa's face paled and he took a deep breath. "They took her away?" There was despair in his soft tenor, and Cathy reached out and took hold of his right forearm, squeezing it.

"Just Relena? There wasn't another girl?" Heero's gaze shifted to the other man, who was frowning, worry evident in his dark eyes. Heero shook his head.

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked, lowering his nine a little. There was something about this man that he innately trusted.

"Wufei Chang. I'm undercover with the Bronx bureau," the Chinese man said. Heero holstered his gun at Wufei's information. It didn't surprise him that he'd never met the other cop before; the NYPD was a huge organization, and undercover officers didn't tend to socialize as much. It interfered with their work.

"Was there someone else with Relena?" Heero asked, directing his attention to Wufei. He didn't have any use for Trowa.

Wufei nodded. "Hilde. Dark hair, blue eyes, about—"

"Hilde? Why? What did they want with her?" Cathy's voice rose shrilly, and Trowa turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, sis. One of Dekim's men saw Hilde talking to Relena earlier, and they snatched Hilde when she came out of work," he explained. "Relena and I went back to the Bronx to try and rescue her, but Nicolas and Treize showed up and took the girls."

"You _let_ Nicolas take Relena?" Heero's voice held angry disbelief.

Trowa glared at him. "I didn't just _let_ him take her, okay? I didn't have a choice."

Heero snorted. "Sure you didn't."

"He didn't." Wufei spoke softly. Heero glanced at him, scowling. "It would've been suicidal for us to intervene then. That's why we came _here_, to try and save them." Wufei glanced toward the ramshackle club. "But if they didn't take Hilde, then maybe she's still inside." As he spoke, the undercover cop began moving toward the back doors. If the young woman was inside, he fully intended on rescuing her.

"Let me go with you," Cathy said, pulling away from Trowa and following Wufei, who had pulled his sidearm and was going through the doors. Trowa shot a hard look at Heero before following his sister, and the Japanese detective sighed. He didn't want to take time looking for Hilde. Relena was in danger, and he knew her time had to be running out. But, Hilde had helped him, and she was as innocent a victim as Relena was, so he couldn't very well turn his back on her.

By the time he reached the others, Wufei had Hilde in his arms, his jacket wrapped tightly around her shaking form. Cathy was wiping away tears, anguish lining her pretty face. Trowa had his arm around Cat, trying to comfort her. Heero walked past the siblings to stand before Wufei.

"Hilde? Where did they take Relena?" he asked, trying to sound gentle. Wufei's eyes narrowed a little, but he understood why the other cop wanted the information now. Hilde was safe, but Relena was still in trouble.

The dark-haired girl coughed and slowly raised her sapphire eyes to the chocolate-haired man. "D-docks...N-Nicolas said the d-docks," she whispered in between coughs. Wufei held her closer to him, feeling a protectiveness he hadn't felt in a long time. He would make sure Hilde got the medical attention she deserved.

"The docks." Heero turned to the brother and sister. "What docks, Cat?"

Cathy looked up at Trowa, whose expression was grim. "On the Hudson. Alexander practically owns the dock workers' union. The Romefellers have the run of the place," he said, shaking his head.

"Then that's where I'm going." Heero turned to leave and tensed when Cat grabbed his arm.

"Heero, you can't go alone," she said, and he sighed, glancing down at her.

"Relena's in danger, Cat. I have to go. Now." He pulled gently out of her grasp. "Stay with your brother. You'll be—"

"I'm going to the docks. I can get to Relena," Trowa said, his eyes narrowing as Heero rounded on him. "You're a cop, Heero. They'll trust me. I'm one of them."

Heero snorted and his blues glittered with hate. "Sure, get close to her. So you can help kill her? Is that your plan?"

Trowa strode up to him, his eyes mirroring Heero's hot emotion. "I care about her. I'm going to save her," he said, in a tone so cold that the young detective had to fight off the instinct to shiver.

"Don't argue. Relena's living on borrowed time," Wufei said, his voice brooking no back-talk. "Heero, you can have the Manhattan department raid the docks. Alexander will have a hard time hiding Relena with them there," he suggested. He shifted Hilde a little and reached down to his hip, pulling out his Nextel. "You can use this."

Heero shook his head, turning away from Trowa. "No. Not the whole force." He frowned as Hilde continued coughing. "Get her to a hospital," he directed, and looked over at Cathy, who looked extremely distressed. "Cat, go with Wufei and Hilde."

"Trowa?" She looked to her brother, and Heero realized she was no longer trusting him for her _or_ Relena's safety. "Are you going to the docks?"

"Yes. But Heero's right – you need to stay out of this, Cat. I don't want you getting hurt, or...involved again," the tall young man said, and there was deep concern radiating through his voice. "Please. I promise Relena will be safe."

"Okay." Cathy hugged him, hard, and glanced at Wufei, who was starting to move toward the door.

"Come on," the Chinese man said quietly. He shot Heero a look. "Trowa knows his way around those men, Yuy."

Heero merely grunted and Wufei walked out, followed closely by Cathy. When the door had been closed, and Heero was certain the others were a fair distance away, he spun on his heel and charged Trowa, who hadn't anticipated the hostility, and drove him back against a wall, pinning the taller man to it, an arm across Trowa's throat.

"I should tear you apart," Heero snarled, his Prussian blues a sea of cold and righteous fury. "You kidnapped her and put her into the Romefellers' hands." He waited to see if Trowa would try to defend himself, but he remained silent, gazing steadily at the Japanese man. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I could kill you—"

"Then do it, Detective." Trowa's voice was flinty and cold. He saw the glint of surprise in Heero's eyes and smiled. "What? You think I care? Once Nicolas and Alexander discover I'm a traitor I'll be as good as dead anyway."

"So you're just giving up?" Heero shook his head and released Trowa, stepping back.

"No. But I don't want to fight you, Heero. If we're both going to the docks, we might as well help each other. For Relena's sake." Trowa straightened his jacket and eyed Heero warily. "So?"

Heero considered the offer. With them working together, it would be easier to save Relena, and Trowa _did_ have an in. "Fine. But don't think you're forgiven." Heero walked away and pulled out his cell. There was one other man he needed for the job. "Duo. I need your help, so listen up."

**Gundam Wing**

Quatre parked his BMW and glanced at the fidgeting blonde beside him. "Are you sure about this, Dorothy?"

She nodded, casting a faint smile his way. "I know my uncle. Anytime he wants to really intimidate someone, he has them brought to the docks. Relena _has_ to be here." They'd gotten a tip about Nicolas having gotten to Relena from one of his old bodyguards, and Quatre had immediately driven them down to the Hudson. Dorothy's voice had a shake in it that had her blonde friend frowning in concern.

"Maybe you'd better stay here," he told her and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's sweet of you, Quat, but I'm the one related to the mob, remember?"

"Yeah, about that." He watched as she turned toward him, and his gaze softened at the anguish in her blue eyes. "You should've told Relena and I. You know we wouldn't have judged you on that."

"I know. And I wish now I had told you both. I could've prevented this fix Relena's in," Dorothy said quietly. "But I didn't, and she's in trouble. Come on." She got out and waited for him at the front of the silver car. "Stay close, handsome. I don't want you to get lost."

"I doubt that's going to happen," he said with a smirk, and the two blondes moved out into the darkness.

**Gundam Wing**

"You sure she'll be okay?" Wufei asked the older nurse, his dark eyes skeptical. She nodded, making a few notations on a chart.

"She'll be fine, honey. Now out, so she can rest."

Wufei nodded and glanced over to where Hilde was resting comfortably. He left the room and walked over to Cathy, who stood against the beige wall, twisting her slender hands together. "Cathy, I want you to stay here and keep watch over Hilde, okay?" His tone was gentle, far more gentle than he had ever realized it could be, and he had to wonder about that (but not now. Later.).

Cathy nodded but grabbed his hand and caught his eyes, her own wide and pleading. "Please, Wufei, try to watch out for Trowa and Heero. And be careful."

He gave her a small smile. "I will, and don't worry – from what I've seen of your brother, he can handle himself. And Heero's a detective. He'll be fine." When she smiled back, albeit tremulously, he took off at a fast, determined walk.

He had people to help and a young woman to rescue.

**Gundam Wing**

Relena screamed when the trunk lid was lifted, but she knew there was little point in it. Still, if it irritated her captors...

"Shut her up."

A hand struck her viciously across the face, and she saw lights explode in front of her eyes. _No...I can't black out..._ Shaking her head slowly, she blinked hard and tried to make sense of all the words floating around her.

"Bring her in," Nicolas ordered, frowning at Relena's dazed state. "You hit her too hard, Treize."

"She'll snap out of it. Besides, the screaming was a bit too dramatic. We haven't even hurt her yet," his friend said with an unapologetic shrug. "You want her in with Milliardo?"

"No, not yet. Let's rough her up some, get some blood out of her. That will make him more willing to comply with our needs." Nicolas glanced behind him as his father's 300 rolled up. "Now that he's here, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes." Treize grasped Relena's left arm tightly and dragged her into a small shed, where she was forced into a hard-backed chair, her wrists and ankles bound. "There now, my dear. Comfortable?" Treize smiled when Relena glared up at him. "It's as comfortable as you're going to be."

Relena shuddered and closed her eyes. She could only imagine what horrors she was in for. _Someone, please come. Heero...Trowa. Please, help..._ A single tear slipped from beneath her right eyelid and trailed down her porcelain face as she continued praying for help.

A/N: I have had some people ask if I'm going with a 5 x Hilde pairing, and the answer is...I don't know. The only couple I'm really concerned with is 1 x Relena. If some other couples happen to show up, or develop, then wonderful. They may or not be canon.


	12. Traitor In Their Midst

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Twelve: Traitor In Their Midst

Relena stared with hate-filled eyes at Nicolas and Treize. They both smiled at her before continuing their whispering. Alexander stood next to the shed door, Rocca beside him. Relena knew the rest of the mob family was outside, prowling the docks to discourage any unwanted attention.

Nicolas glanced at her, said something to Treize, who nodded and smiled, and then the Romefeller son walked over to her. The young woman tensed, her eyes wary and frightened. "Now, now. Just relax, my dear." He stroked a hand through her honey-blonde hair, his long fingers rough. Relena tried to shy away from his touch, only to find his other hand settling on her slender neck. "Don't resist me, Relena. It will only make it worse," he whispered, his voice cold.

"Nicolas, do get on with it. I want that paper signed tonight," Alexander ordered, glancing at his watch. "It's already four-thirty."

"No worries, Father." Nicolas slowly tightened his hand around Relena's neck, making her cringe. "Treize, get me the gag."

Treize walked over and took a red silk handkerchief out of his trouser pocket, then proceeded to try and stuff it into the girl's mouth. Relena screamed, crying out for help, rocking her body back and forth desperately. A gag just made everything about this nightmare more real.

"Hold still." Treize slapped her, and when she stopped to try and focus her eyes, he shoved the offending silk into her mouth. "There. Scream all you want. But know this: the more you scream, the more that silk will slide back, and pretty soon your throat will be closed off." He leaned closer to her and kissed the cheek he had just abused. Her eyes glittered with hurtful anger and he smirked. "She's ready."

Nicolas nodded and reached into his coat pocket. He withdrew a pocket knife and flicked it open. Moving so his prisoner could see him, he ran the knife lightly over her neck. Relena felt the coldness of the knife and shuddered. Nicolas pressed harder, smiling when the extremely sharp instrument drew a thin line of scarlet blood.

Alexander scowled and walked over to his son. "You're taking too long. She is only a means to an end. Give me the knife."

"Father—"

"Now." Alexander took it and with a deliberate flick of his wrist made another cut on the pale young woman's throat. Relena's eyes pooled and ran over with hot, pained tears. "See? Make her cry."

"Point taken." Nicolas put the knife away and took out a lighter. Relena's eyes widened as he moved the open flame close to her arm. "Here, maybe?" He smiled and moved the lighter behind the chair to where her delicate hands were bound. "I think here."

Relena's scream was muffled by the silk gag, the sound rumbling in her throat and receding. Nicolas held the lighter to her hands, enjoying the way the flames danced over her skin, blistering it, scorching it. Relena tried to squirm and move, do anything to get away from the pain, but could find no relief.

"Perhaps she is thirsty." Treize held out the end of a hose, and Nicolas flicked the lighter closed. He hadn't tortured anyone in awhile, and was certainly enjoying himself. He nodded and Treize held the hose over Relena's nose and mouth. She tried to hold her breath but could not, and began gasping as every breath inhaled brought water and pain.

Treize put the hose down and hit her in the stomach. Relena's breath, what little she had gained, left her lungs in a soft whoosh and pain exploded throughout her midsection. Another punch followed the first, then a hard slap that instantly bruised her cheek and caused a snapping sound in her elegant neck. Tears coursed down Relena's whitening face, and she began to really understand, for the first time, that these men _were_ going to kill her.

"Enough. Take her to Milliardo," Alexander ordered, and Nicolas bent to untie Relena's wrists. "No. Keep her bound to the chair." Nicolas shot his father a scowl, but understood the reasoning of the older man. He straightened and began to lift the chair when they heard a few shouts out on the docks, and then the door burst open and Trowa and Wufei walked in, pushing a man with chocolate hair in front of them.

**Gundam Wing**

Duo watched from his hiding place as Heero was marched away by Trowa and Wufei, and couldn't help but feel completely left out of the whole thing. Oh, his part was important too, but left him out of the action for now.

Trowa gave Heero a shove that didn't quite look fake, and Duo grinned when he saw the Japanese cop turn his head and mutter over his shoulder. Duo wasn't quite sure which of the two men was more smitten with the honey-blonde they were attempting to rescue. Trowa had seemed as protective as her as Heero did. _Oughta_ _be interesting, _the braided man mused. And Wufei. _He kinda gives me the creeps. Those eyes of his are so intense!_

Duo sighed and tried not to fidget. He knew Heero was one of the best detectives on the force; his hand-to-hand abilities were second to none, and he was a superb marksman. But still, things happened. Everything could go wrong. Heero was hoping to get one of the Romefellers to confess to both Odin's murder and the murder of the young woman in Manhattan that they'd been investigating before Odin was killed. Duo knew it would take a lot of luck for the mob family to admit to something like that, unless Heero could play off their stupid pride.

He sighed again and leaned back against the stack of boxes behind him, prepared to relax until he was needed. But a slight rustle caught his attention, and he moved to investigate, pulling his sidearm as he went. He rounded a corner and raised the weapon, then did a double-take and shook his head, scowling.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, staring at Quatre and Dorothy, who both wore flustered looks. "You shouldn't be here."

"We're here to rescue Relena," Dorothy said, narrowing her light blue eyes.

"Oh really. Where are your weapons? What's your plan?" Duo asked, slight sarcasm in his voice. "Let me guess: no weapons, no plan." He eyed Quatre. "You're putting her in danger, you know."

Quatre's aqua orbs flashed and he stepped forward. "No, actually, it's everyone _else_ putting Relena in danger," he argued hotly, his fists doubled at his sides.

Duo frowned. "Not Relena. Dorothy. What happens if she gets hurt?"

Quatre was about to speak when Dorothy stepped up beside him. "It was my decision to do this. Quatre has no responsibility to me. We just want to help Relena."

"Yeah well, you can help her by staying right here. Or leaving. That's an even better idea," Duo said, but knew the blondes weren't going anywhere. Suddenly, he was baby-sitting.

"We don't need any help," Quatre said, but he was beginning to doubt their plan. Which wasn't really a plan at all. Just Dorothy trying to implore to her uncle's good nature. If he even had one.

"Right. Well, then, by all means." Duo bowed to them and pointed toward the docks. "Go on."

Dorothy glared at him. She wasn't stupid. Quite far from it, actually. And what _was_ she going to say to her uncle? "Alright. We'll stay here with you. But we want to help rescue Relena."

"Then stay out of my way." Duo had straightened and there was ice in his cobalt gaze. "That's what you can do to help."

**Gundam Wing**

"What is the meaning of this?" Alexander asked, anger spiking his words. "Trowa? Why are you here?"

Trowa's verdant orbs were frosty, and there was a deadness in his low voice that chilled Relena to her core. "Wufei and I are tired of Dekim. He's gotten slow and complacent."

"We decided to come down and see if we could work solely for you," Wufei added calmly. "And we found him," the Chinese man shoved Heero, "lurking around."

"Lurking." Alexander walked over to them, eying Heero, who stared straight ahead with no noticeable expression. Any emotion he was feeling was buried deep inside, so deeply the Romefeller leader would never see it. "Who are you?" Alexander asked, and when an answer wasn't immediately forthcoming, he struck Heero across the face, the slap reverberating around the room.

Relena tried to cry out, only to have her gag slide further back. She choked, trying to remember to calm down. When she finally recovered, she looked up to see Heero staring at her, his Prussian blues disturbingly intense. Her stomach fluttered and her cheeks grew warm under his hard scrutiny.

"My name is Heero Yuy." The Japanese man found it extremely hard to concentrate on anything other than Relena. She was shaking, her beautiful face was bruised and slick with tears, her neck had blood running down it, and he wanted badly, so _badly_ to take her out of there.

"Yuy." Alexander glanced toward Nicolas and saw his son nod once. "You're with the Manhattan bureau."

"Yes." Heero kept his voice monotone. He couldn't afford to get worked up, not yet. Relena's gentian eyes were wide and frightened, and he hated himself. If only he had protected her better, if only he hadn't thrown her out that night, if only.

"And why were you lurking around my docks?" Alexander asked, his chocolate brown eyes cold and narrowed. Heero sighed quietly, earning himself another slap. "Well?"

"They aren't _your_ docks, Alexander," Heero finally said, in the same low monotone. He saw Relena tense, as though expecting him to get hit again.

"Why are you here?" Nicolas crossed the room and Heero shifted his gaze for a moment to look at him.

"Looking for answers. I have two murder cases going cold and only one lead: the Romefellers," Heero told him, his blue eyes finding Relena again. He wished he could reassure her that everything would be alright now.

Alexander and Nicolas exchanged looks. Treize, standing next to Relena, shifted in irritation. This wasn't going anywhere. "Two murder cases. Hmm. Interesting. Rocca, strip him down," Alexander ordered, and the big man lumbered up to Heero and jerked his old leather jacket off, then ripped off the black T. Heero stood completely still.

"No wires, sir," Rocca reported, not willing to go further unless directed, but Alexander was satisfied.

"Working alone, Mr. Yuy? You're either brave or stupid, and I suspect both." Alexander looked toward Relena. "Treize, let's show Mr. Yuy what happens to people we don't like."

Treize nodded and turned to Relena, who instantly began squirming in her seat, her eyes growing wild. She wanted to break free and run, but knew it was a false hope. Her captor's hand struck her twice and then the cold water was pouring over her face again, making breathing extremely difficult.

Behind Heero, Wufei and Trowa grew increasingly anxious for the young woman. Wufei saw Heero's shoulders tense and briefly wondered if the other cop would be able to carry out his acting. Trowa took two steps forward and stopped when Rocca looked over at him.

"Enough. Treize, take her to her brother. Nicolas, I leave you to decide Mr. Yuy's fate. Rocca, you stay here as well," Alexander said, moving toward the door. He paused to look at Wufei and Trowa. "Come along, the both of you." They nodded and followed Treize, who was carrying the chair with Relena tied into it. Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously as everyone except Nicolas and Rocca departed.

"So, you thought you could find out who murdered your partner, huh?" Nicolas asked, taunting the detective. "I suppose it doesn't matter if you know or not." Nicolas leaned toward him. "I did."

Heero's cheek twitched a little as fury washed through him. He had hoped someone would confess, but had also hoped Trowa or Wufei would be there to corroborate the story. He didn't figure the big hairy guy would be much use.

So when Rocca reached out and laid a left cross upside the Romefeller prince's head, the Japanese man was struck completely speechless. Rocca watched Nicolas hit the concrete floor with no expression. Heero backed up a step, eyes warily following Rocca when the big man turned towards him.

"It's alright, Mr. Heero. I won't hurt you," Rocca said. Heero glanced at Nicolas, seeing that the older man was completely knocked out.

"So, what's the deal?" Heero asked, shifting his attention back to Rocca. "Why knock the boss' son out?"

There was a fine sheen over Rocca's eyes that looked suspiciously like tears. "Mr. Nicolas, he killed Mr. Odin because Mr. Odin was going to turn in the cops that were taking Mr. Peacecraft's money. And Mr. Nicolas was sleeping with Mr. Odin's ex-wife. He stayed at Mr. Odin's apartment sometimes after Mr. Odin died," the big man explained in his low rumble.

Heero very nearly had to sit because his knees felt like they were going to buckle. "Was Odin actually taking money, Rocca?"

"He was, but then he told Mr. Nicolas he didn't want to do it anymore."

"Did you know Odin, Rocca?" Heero couldn't figure out why the man was so bent over Odin's death. What did he care? He worked for the mob.

Rocca sniffed loudly and wiped a sleeve over his nose. "No, sir, but Mr. Nicolas killed that pretty young lady in Manhattan, the one you and Mr. Odin were investigating. "That was wrong to kill her, just because she didn't want to keep seeing Mr. Nicolas."

Heero's eyes widened for a second before narrowing into stony blue slits. "Rocca, you have to help me rescue Relena. She's just as innocent as that blonde was that Nicolas killed," he said, and he could see that the big man was wavering. It was one thing, perhaps, to knock Nicolas out, but another to help out a cop.

"Well, I don't know, Mr. Heero. I probably shouldn't have knocked Mr. Nicolas out...he just makes me so mad sometimes," Rocca confessed, and Heero knew he had to sway him. He pulled out his nine and looked up at Rocca, who suddenly looked upset.

"Now, you aren't going to shoot me, are you?"

Heero shook his chocolate head, his hair mussed and wild. "No. But Rocca, there is going to be police swarming all over the docks in a little while. It would be better for you if you decide to help me," he explained, speaking somewhat slowly.

Rocca looked away, thinking about what the young detective was saying. No, he didn't want to really help him, because that would be going against Mr. Alexander, but Relena didn't deserve to die, and that was what would happen once her brother had signed over his money to the Romefellers. He rubbed his head, confused as to what to do.

"Rocca, please. I – I love Relena. I can't let her die," Heero finally said, and the force of his feelings made his voice tremble.

Rocca's eye softened again, and he nodded. "I'll help you, Mr. Heero."

Heero smiled. "Good. Come on. We're running out of time." They found some rope and Rocca tied and gagged Nicolas while Heero pulled his jacket on over his bare chest. Making their way quietly toward a second shed closer to the water, Heero's eyes hardened into shiny diamonds.

He would rescue his girl, no matter what he had to do.


	13. Fire Fight

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters. I'm just borrowing them for non-profit purposes.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Thirteen: Fire Fight

Relena tried to swallow back the bile that kept threatening to choke her. It was bad enough the silk gag Treize had forcefully lodged in her mouth kept slipping back. She shifted in the chair, then wondered if she could rock it enough to cause Treize to drop it.

"Don't think it, my pet," he growled softly to her. "I'd as soon drop you in the Hudson and watch you sink." His cold words had the desired affect as Relena shuddered and blinked back tears.

And they weren't even tears for her. She was worried about Heero. She knew, _knew_ he could handle himself, had seen how easily he could beat people up, but this wasn't two drunks in a stairwell. Who knew what evil things Nicolas Romefeller would do to him? _Heero, please be safe. I need you to be alright_.

Alexander had called six of Oz's men to accompany them to the larger shed. They were all big men, with cruel eyes and impersonal expressions, and Relena wondered if Heero, or Trowa, could ever fight them all. She was grateful to Trowa for coming after her, even though she'd known he would. He'd been nothing but gentle and protective, and he wouldn't let her die without a fight.

"Set her there," Alexander smoothly directed, pointing to a corner of the shed. Treize set her down hard, causing the chair to scrape against the wall and her blistered hands to bump it. Her gentian eyes widened in pain, and when she looked up, her gaze caught Trowa's for a second. His own green orbs flared with guilt, but she didn't blame him for keeping up appearances. It obviously wasn't the right time for him to try and save her.

"Milliardo. Wake up." Relena's eyes flashed across the shed at Treize's cold, demanding voice, and tears ran from her eyes when her older brother roused himself up off the floor. "There. See now, we've brought you a visitor." Treize pointed at her, and Milliardo had to squint through his blackened, swelled ice-blue eyes. When his vision finally registered his "guest," he too wept.

"Relena..." His dear voice, which Relena hadn't been sure she'd ever hear again, was thick and rough with emotion, and he tried to stand. Treize hit him in the stomach, doubling the younger man over, and Relena tried to cry out. The gag caused her to cough, and when it slipped back a little, she began to panic.

Wufei's obsidian eyes slitted and he put a hand on his nine, briefly wondering how many he could get before they killed him. Trowa, however, desperate to help the young woman whom he knew he was starting to care for too much, strode over to the chair and knelt, lifting her chin. Relena's eyes met his, and he couldn't stand the pain and fear he saw in hers. With a quick hand, he eased the red silk from her mouth, and she coughed hard.

"Easy," Trowa whispered soothingly. "Take it easy." He wanted to offer more comfort, but knew he'd already offered too much. He stood and turned on his heel to see Alexander watching him with a calculating eye. Yes, he'd _definitely_ done too much. "What? If she chokes to death, you have no bargaining chip," the tall young man quietly pointed out, dropping the offending silk.

"I suppose. But if she screams—"

"She won't," Trowa assured the Romefeller head.

"Very well." Alexander walked to Milliardo and, pulling a neatly folded piece of paper and pen from his inside trench pocket, showed them to him. Milliardo promptly shook his platinum head.

"No. Never," he spat angrily, his icy blues glittering with contempt.

"No?" Alexander glanced over his shoulder. "Trowa, show him what happens when I get an answer I don't like."

Trowa cringed inwardly. He saw Wufei glance at him. Alexander was testing him, making sure he was legit. But how could he hurt Relena? The Peacecraft heiress was staring up at him, her pretty eyes wet and afraid, and he knew this was it. The gig was up – he wasn't going to hurt her. Wufei watched Trowa, noting his paling face and lack of response, and began easing his sidearm from its holster.

"Fire!" The cry reverberated outside the shed, and Alexander shot a look at the Oz men, who rushed to the door and threw it open. A man stumbled inside, his face blanched, his big body trembling.

"Fire, boss," he said, directing his words to Treize, who scowled and walked toward him.

"Who started it?" Treize bit out sharply, and there was an explosion down the docks that shook the floor.

"We don't know. We—" The man was cut off when a stray bullet struck his back from somewhere in the darkness, and Treize shoved him out and slammed the door, turning to Alexander.

"Make him sign it," he ordered, and knew that though Alexander wasn't happy about being bossed, there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I refuse!" Milliardo shouted, straining against the corded ropes that bound him to the walls. Alexander's face began to turn red and he lunged forward, trying to strike the blonde, but Milliardo was quicker and ducked the blow.

Trowa, having seen the Romefeller boss distracted, reached down and pulled a slim, deadly knife from his right black motorcycle boot and cut Relena's ropes, his emerald eyes widening and narrowing in rapid succession at the blistering burns on her small, delicate hands. The honey-blonde tried to stand, only to find herself dizzy and falling. An arm caught her around the waist and held her up.

"I've got you, Lena," Trowa said softly, and glanced at Wufei, who nodded. This was it. They had to get her and her brother out. The Oz men had rushed out onto the docks – the only mafia left was Treize and Alexander.

As Trowa helped Relena across the shed, another explosion shook the dock beneath their feet, throwing them all to the floor. Alexander grabbed Milliardo by the neck, squeezing. "Sign it, Peacecraft, or your sister will pay the price!"

"No, she won't." Wufei had scrambled to his feet and had his nine trained on Treize, who looked slightly amused. "Untie Milliardo," the Chinese cop ordered, his dark eyes glowing hot with anger. "Do it!"

"You really think you'll get away with this?" Treize asked quietly. "Two of you against our men?"

"We have some more surprises for you," Trowa said, helping Relena up, being careful of her sore hands and other aches and pains. The honey-blonde leaned heavily against him, and he felt a quick, enveloping surge of protectiveness for her. "You heard Wufei. Untie Milliardo, Alexander."

"Treize is right. You won't get away with this...this _mutiny_!" Alexander shouted as he set the young blonde man free. Milliardo limped away and went to Trowa, wanting to take Relena in his arms but not knowing if she would feel safe, or if she had forgiven him for getting them into this. He didn't have to worry – his sister left the protective circle of Trowa's hold for her brother's, needing to be close to him again.

"Shut up," Wufei snarled. He reached to his belt and took off two sets of handcuffs that he'd concealed. "Trowa."

"Right." He took the handcuffs and started toward Treize, only to hear a click and glanced at Alexander, who had wildness in his eyes and a .45 in his left hand. Trowa froze, his visible eye widening.

"Well, now, isn't this something. Wufei, you kill Treize, but while you're doing that, I kill the others," Alexander said, but he knew it was mostly bluffing. Wufei and Trowa were both armed, and fast, faster than he was. The Chinese man glared at him.

"You'd never pull it off, Romefeller. Put the gun down." Wufei's voice crackled with angry authority. When the older man was slow to react, Trowa reached for his Beretta, only to gasp in pain as a bullet nicked his right arm, instantly drawing blood.

"Trowa!" Relena struggled to go to him, but Milliardo held her tight. "Trowa!" Her voice was filled with scared anguish.

Wufei fired at Alexander, missing him on purpose, not wanting to actually kill the mob boss. He had too many crimes to answer for. Death from a bullet would be too kind a judgment. Alexander dropped his gun to duck, allowing Trowa, with gritted teeth, to pull his weapon and aim at him.

Before anyone else could react, the door was jerked open and four of Treize's men ran in, followed by a great gust of smoky wind. Relena cried out as the men reached for her and Milliardo, and her brother pushed her away, toward Trowa. He turned and pulled the frightened woman to him, blocking her from danger. "Wufei!" Trowa yelled, seeing one of the men yanking a gun and aiming for the Chinese man. "Get down!" Wufei hit the floor as Trowa fired, knocking the man down with a hole in his chest.

There was another explosion, and more thick smoke poured into the shed. Relena felt Trowa hold her closer, and closed her eyes against the acrid fumes. She coughed, heard the others coughing, and began to wonder if there was any way out of this alive.

_Heero, help us. Please!_

**Gundam Wing**

The docks were ablaze as Heero and Rocca ran through the smoke, tears pouring from their eyes. Heero held his hand over his nose and mouth, trying not to inhale too much of the sooty air. He knew Duo was out there somewhere, along with Manhattan's SWAT team, and wished he had the braided detective with him.

This wasn't going at all to his plan, but who could have known one of Romefeller's men, in an attempt to create chaos and confusion, would set fire to the docks? _This is stupid. It shouldn't be taking this long to find her!_ But they had no idea where Alexander had taken Relena; Rocca had never been to see Milliardo, so he didn't know where the Peacecraft heir was, either.

"Mr. Heero! This way!" Rocca shouted, taking a left toward a shed that was close to the icy Hudson. Its back wall had caught fire, and the roof was threatening to collapse. "I think they're here!" the big man yelled, stopping short of the door. Heero brushed past him and began pushing the door open, ignoring the smoke as it roiled out of the shed. All he cared about was saving Relena.

**Gundam Wing**

"Dorothy! Where are you?" Quatre cried out, his voice filled with frantic panic. When the fires had started growing, pandemonium had broken out and they'd gotten separated in the thick smoke. One of the sheds had held explosives, and once the devouring flames had reached it, they had all started going off, causing some of the docks to collapse into the river.

"Quatre!" Duo rushed to him, his long braid beating against his broad shoulders. "Come on! This place is going up!"

"What about everyone else? We can't leave them!" the blonde shouted above the smoke-ridden wind. "I have to find Dorothy!"

Duo grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. "I'm staying. You're going. I'm a cop. You're not. Get the picture?" His voice was hoarse and he started coughing, cursing the man who had started the fire. Didn't that person realize all the damage he was doing?

"Duo, I can help you! And I won't leave the girls!" Quatre was adamant, because he realized he had to be. Duo wasn't the humorous person he had met earlier at the station – he was now a NYPD detective bent on doing his job.

Before Duo could retort, they heard gunfire and screaming, and Duo pushed Quatre down while pulling his nine millimeter. He might not know where anyone else was, but he could at least protect one person.

Two SWAT officers emerged out of the black haze, their faces covered in soot. Duo stood up and went to them, expecting that Quatre would either stay there or come with him. "What's goin' on?" Duo asked them, getting in their faces. He wouldn't let them brush him off, as they tended to do on the job.

"We found Nicolas Romefeller and rounded up six of Treize Khushrenada's Oz mafia," one of them said, looking fairly annoyed.

"You didn't find the Peacecrafts?" Quatre asked from behind Duo, and there was an accusatory tone to his voice, making the two men scowl.

"Look, kid, there're other cops here. We aren't super men or something," one growled and pushed Duo out of the way. "They'll find 'em. Don't sweat it."

Duo swore under his breath as he watched the two SWAT officers walk away, then turned to Quatre, coolly appraising the anxious blonde. "Can you handle a gun?" he asked, already reaching for his .45. Quatre's eyes widened for a moment.

"Is that okay for you to do?" he asked, turning away to cough violently as a gust of wind engulfed them in smoke. He felt Duo press the cold steel into his right hand, and wrapped his fingers around it. He hadn't fired a handgun in two years, and told the chestnut-haired cop so.

"Doesn't matter. It's loaded, so don't go pointing it at anyone. It's just for intimidation on your part. Because yeah, this could cost me my badge," Duo told him grimly. "Come on. We've got people to save." Quatre's aquamarine eyes narrowed and he nodded. Dorothy and Relena were counting on him for help.

The two determined young men charged back into the choking chaos.

**Gundam Wing**

When Heero burst through the door to the burning shed, he could barely see anything but indistinct shapes. Then there was a flash, gunfire, and someone yelling. Someone..."Trowa!" the Japanese detective yelled, knowing he'd found the right place, and hoping everyone was alive.

"Heero!" Relena's frightened scream broke high through the smoke and flames, and his heart jumped in aching pain as he rushed forward, trying not to breathe. He saw two men fist fighting, neither gaining an upper hand, neither backing down, even though the place was about to come down on top of them.

"R-Relena! Where are you?" Heero had to stop, had to get his bearings, had to clear his head so he could find her instead of running around in the smoke like a moron. "Relena! A-answer me!"

"H-Heero..." Wufei stumbled up to him, hacking desperately like he was trying to remove a lung.

"Wufei. You need to get out, n-now. This place is coming down. K-keep going – the d-door is straight ahead," Heero directed him between coughs. Wufei shook his head, dragging in a none-too-deep breath.

"T-Trowa...h-he's wounded..." The Chinese man was violently knocked down by the two men fighting, and Heero grit his teeth as he recognized the dark-haired one – Treize. The other, a platinum blonde, had to be Milliardo Peacecraft. Heero bent and hauled Wufei to his feet, trying to push him toward the door.

"W-Wufei, go!" he shouted, coughing hard, his lungs burning.

"N-no! L-let me h-help you," Wufei said, turning back toward the middle of the shed. There was a great cracking noise, and part of the roof collapsed in an explosion of flames and debris, causing the four men to jump back.

"W-Wufei...g-get Treize and M-Milliardo out," Heero ordered, not caring if anyone else was in the building besides Relena and Trowa. He wanted only to get to them. Wufei, knowing his body couldn't take much more, and hating that weakness, nodded and turned away, grabbing Treize's arm and shoving him toward the open doorway. Milliardo looked like he wanted to resist, but Wufei wasn't too tired to hit him, just once, just enough to convince the older man to leave.

Heero made sure they were going before heading further into the burning shed. "R-Relena! T-Trowa!" His voice, sounding hoarse and scorched, had increased in panic volume. He had to get to them _now_, before the entire roof came down. When he heard a whimper he charged, not caring about the embers burning through his jacket. "Relena!"

"H-Heero!" Her cry was punctuated by a severe coughing fit, and he nearly fell to his knees when he finally saw her, crouched down against Trowa, who had both arms wrapped around her, her head buried against his chest. Heero's temper flared for all of three seconds before realizing Trowa was probably the only reason she was still alive. He knelt next to them, reaching out to touch Trowa's shoulder.

"H-Heero..." Trowa struggled to focus on him.

"T-Trowa, get up," Heero directed, then put his hand gently on Relena's cheek when she looked up at him, her gentian eyes widening with glistening tears, tears that would definitely become his downfall if he didn't get her out now. "C-come on, baby," he said through his coughs, grabbing her elbow and hauling her up. Relena tottered and fell against him, and Heero, hoping Trowa would be alright on his own, bent an arm and scooped her up tight against his chest. And even if the other man wasn't alright, it didn't matter.

He was not putting Relena down.

The roof started coming down around them and Trowa valiantly led the way, emerald eyes smoldering with the heat and flames. Heero followed, his precious bundle clutched close to his body, his chocolate head ducked down against her honey-blonde one, protecting her as much as he physically could. They finally got clear of the building and Trowa collapsed to his knees, wheezing for breath.

Heero heard someone calling his name and pivoted to the left, peering with narrowed eyes into the thick, black smoke. He could feel Relena coughing against him, and wanted nothing more than to get her out of there and into a safe place.

"Heero!" Duo and Quatre appeared like smoky apparitions, running up to him, relief rampant in their blue eyes. "You guys okay?" Duo asked, glancing down at Trowa.

"This place is coming down. We need to move," Heero said, heading at a fast clip toward the edge of the docks. Quatre was offering Trowa a hand; he and Duo helped the injured man away from the burning building. The black Hudson trolled sluggishly below them, an icy snake promising cold venom should they happen to fall in.

They had just turned back to see what would happen when the shed collapsed in on itself, a column of smoke belching from its core. Heero swallowed hard. It had been close – too close. Why hadn't Trowa and Wufei gotten Relena and themselves out earlier? Why had they stayed? He glanced down at the woman in his arms and sighed. _It doesn't matter now. I got to her in time. _

"Trowa? You okay?" Duo asked quietly, gazing up at the taller man.

"Yeah. Alexander nicked me with a shot, but—"

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Duo sounded fairly appalled.

Trowa managed a faint smile. "Didn't have time. It's not serious, anyway."

"Come on. We need to get out of here," Heero said, taking a deep breath. They could hear the wailing of the borough's fire trucks; Heero knew the blazes would soon be under control. As the small ragtag group began moving along the edge of the docks, they heard shouting and paused as Milliardo and Treize emerged from the night. Treize had a gun and was waving it around menacingly.

Duo's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, aiming at the Oz leader. It would be so easy to shoot him, to kill him and leave him here, but the man had so much to answer for. Killing him, like killing Alexander or Nicolas, would be way too kind. "Hey! Treize!" the braided detective yelled, and both men glanced at him, Treize's face paling. Duo grinned. "D-drop the weapon," he called out, walking forward.

Treize knew he was finished. Even if he could escape back into the flaming chaos that had enveloped the docks, someone with a badge would have him. There was no point. He threw down the Glock, glaring at the upstart young cop walking toward him.

He never saw Milliardo coming.

The blonde crossed Treize's face with an unyielding left and followed that with a right fist to the stomach, all the while calling Treize everything rotten he could think of. Duo wasn't sure whether to break it up or let it happen, but when he started to speak, Trowa touched his shoulder.

"L-let them finish it, Duo."

"Yeah, I-I guess you're right," the detective agreed. Trowa and Quatre flanked him to watch the two men fighting, all glad that they weren't Milliardo's target. The blonde was a tornado of fists, relentless, pummeling the other man, driving him backward, closer to the burning shed.

"Do you think he'll—"

"No," Trowa said, interrupting Quatre. "If he does, he's no better than Treize is."

Duo nodded in agreement, and wondered what Heero's opinion would be. But when he looked over his shoulder, he saw that his friend wasn't the least bit interested in the fight. He only had eyes and attention for the honey-blonde he was examining.

"Let me see your h-hands," Heero said, and when Relena bit her lip and showed him, he swore loudly and violently, making her cringe. Her hands were blistered and raw, and shaking. "Who did this to you?" he asked, and there a low, growling tremble to his voice.

"N-Nicolas," she said, dropping her gaze. She couldn't bear his intense glare, sure that he was angry with her. Heero took a deep breath. He had to control his fury until it was the right time.

"Relena, look at me," he said slowly, and reached out one long finger to tip her quivering chin up. "Please, honey."

Her eyes were red-rimmed when she finally met his anxious ones. "A-are you...mad at me?"

"No. I'm angry at the people who did this to you," he said, cupping her chin lightly in his left hand. She was still shaking, still a little wild-eyed, and his Prussian blues darkened with the knowledge that he had done this to her. No, not directly, of course, but he had ultimately pushed her into the danger he'd just rescued her from.

"Heero? Are, are you alright?" Her voice was sweetly tentative, and his chest hurt at her words. Why was she concerned over him? He wasn't the one burned, bruised, and bleeding. Relena shivered, and he slid his old leather jacket off and draped it around her slim shoulders.

"I'm..." No, he wasn't fine or okay or alright. He was ashamed and scared and worried. "I'm so sorry, Relena. This never should have happened to you." He lowered his gaze, not feeling that he deserved to look at her any longer.

"Heero, you saved me! You saved _all_ of us! You don't have anything to be sorry—"

"Yes, I do. Relena, I shouldn't have pushed you away that night. You needed me, and I just, I was only thinking about what your family had done. If I hadn't done that, you would've been with me, and I would've protected you," Heero said, chancing a look up at her.

Relena's eyes, tired and gritty, filled with tears, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest. Heero stiffened for a second before relaxing and holding her. Was she forgiving him? And why would she? He had screwed up so badly.

"Come on, honey. We need to get you to a hospital. You and Trowa," he said, giving her a very light squeeze. She had been such a trooper, not complaining about her wounds, and he knew how terribly they must hurt. Relena nodded against his chest and pulled back to look up at him.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly, and he saw a tiny glimpse of something so deep in her violet-blue eyes that it couldn't be at all defined. Still, that glimpse was enough to make him want to keep her in his arms for the rest of his life.

"You're welcome." He kept an arm around her as they joined the others. Milliardo was bent at the waist, hacking and coughing and trying to catch his breath. Treize lay on the docks, out cold and bleeding from several places.

"Let's go, you guys. Relena and Trowa need medical help," Heero said, his tone allowing for no disobedience. He saw Trowa look at Relena, and his arm automatically tightened around her. He knew that look.

And there was no way he was giving Relena up again.


	14. Yes or No, Relena

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Fourteen: Yes or No, Relena

Heero fidgeted while waiting for his Chief to finish going over his and Duo's report on the dock fire. Duo glanced at his best friend, a smirk on his face. He'd never known Heero to show much emotion, and yet the man was nearly hopping from one foot to the other. And Duo knew why.

"Is that everything?" Chief Gary Dreco asked, looking up at the two detectives. He noted with irritation Heero's impatience. "You got somewhere to be, Yuy?" he asked, raising a thick graying eyebrow. The young Japanese man was one of his best detectives; he had been glad to have him return so soon after Odin's death.

Heero's Prussian blues narrowed. He didn't need to answer that. The Chief would only hassle him. Duo chuckled in his throaty voice that drove women crazy, and Heero sent a death glare toward him, which only caused Duo to grin.

"So, you two, is that everything?" Chief Dreco asked again, frowning over the report. The SWAT team had picked up Nicolas Romefeller and six of the Oz mafia, and Duo and Heero had turned in Treize Khushrenada. But Alexander Romefeller, his top right-hand man Rocca Horn, and all of the rest of the Oz and Romefeller men had escaped. Well, except for two, who had fallen into the Hudson and drowned.

"Yep, that's it," Duo said, yawning. It was three-thirty in the afternoon, and he and Heero had yet to catch more than twenty minutes of sleep.

"What about...this Trowa Barton. He's leaving the Barton mob?" The Chief looked up at them. "You two worked with him? Is he legit?"

"Yes." Heero shifted to his left foot. Yes, Trowa was legit all right. He'd proved himself by protecting Relena from the Romefellers.

Chief Dreco shot him a hard look. "You don't like him?" Heero remained silent.

"He's a good guy, Chief. Heero just has a, uh, _personal_ issue with him," Duo supplied, sounding mostly serious. Dreco sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Go on. Get out of here."

"Yes sir!" Duo turned and walked toward the door. Heero followed with a determined stride. "So, you wanna get somethin' to eat?" the chestnut-haired cop asked, a gleam in his cobalt eyes. Heero just snorted. "Yeah, that's what I figured." The two men left the station and Heero hailed a cab, glancing at his watch. Duo cracked a grin. "Relax, Yuy. She's not goin' anywhere."

Heero glared at him as they got into the back seat. "Shut up, Maxwell."

Duo frowned, realizing his best friend really wasn't taking the jokes too well. "Are you worried about her liking Trowa? Because she likes _you._ Anyone there this morning could—"

"I said shut _up_." Heero didn't want to talk about it. He only wanted to get to the hospital so he could see Relena and talk to her. He still wasn't sure what to say, but he had to make her understand that he needed her.

Duo's eyes iced over but he refrained from any sarcastic comments. Heero was way too touchy over the girl, and that could only mean one thing.

His buddy had fallen in love.

**Gundam Wing**

Relena sighed a little and glanced at the clock on the wall. The day was dragging and she was bored already. Her wounds had been tended to, and pain medication hummed through an IV in the inside of her right arm. Milliardo was two rooms down and on pain meds as well. The nurse who had just brought her some more ice water had told her he was doing well. And she didn't want to sleep anymore; that's all she'd been doing since this early morning, and she really wasn't that tired.

_I wonder how Trowa's doing? Is he going to be okay? Will he be arrested for being in the Barton mob? _Relena closed her eyes. She missed the tall young man, missed his gentle tone and kind words. _And I miss Heero, too. Will he come see me soon? _The Japanese detective had told her he'd come as soon as he could, but there was no telling when that would be.

There was a knock at her door and then Cathy came in, her face somber and her periwinkle eyes downcast. Relena bit her lip, afraid to ask, afraid _not_ to ask. "Cat? Is Trowa okay?"

Cathy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. He's really sore and tired, but he'll be alright." Her voice matched the somberness of her countenance, and Relena frowned, struggling to sit up. "Hey, don't, Lena," Cat admonished, hurrying to her. "You need to relax."

"Cathy, if Trowa's going to be okay, why such melancholy?" the honey-blonde asked quietly. Cathy let out a deep sigh then lifted her heavy eyes to her friend.

"What if they put him on trial?" the sorrel-haired woman whispered, and tears twinkled in her eyes. "I just, I don't want that to happen, Lena! Trowa wants out. He protected you. He isn't the bad guy here!" She broke down into sobs then, and Relena's own eyes watered. No, they couldn't let Trowa get fed to the snakes after everything he had done for her. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't going to happen.

"Don't worry, Cat. Milliardo and I have high-placed friends. I won't let anything happen to him. I promise," the young heiress said emphatically. Cat lifted her head and tried to smile, but just didn't have it in her. It'd been way too long of a night and the day wasn't any better.

"Thanks, Relena. Trowa wouldn't have asked for help—"

"Think nothing of it, Cat. He protected me," Relena said. She looked up when her door opened again and Quatre and Dorothy came in, Quatre carrying a large bouquet of flowers and Dorothy a latte.

"Hey," Quatre said, coming around the bed and leaning down to kiss Relena's cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his aqua eyes full of concern. Relena smiled. A part of her wished that she did feel something for him. He would be the perfect match for her. But...there had never been those feelings.

The kind of feelings she had for Heero...

And for Trowa.

"I'm hanging in there. It's so good to see you both," she said as Dorothy moved closer. "A latte. Dor, you're a saint!"

"Well, sweetie, I can't imagine you've had one lately. Here," the blonde said, then paused, shaking her head. "Not with those hands, honey."

Relena frowned, glancing at her bandaged hands. "No, they're fine. Give me."

Dorothy smiled, handing over the drink. "My, aren't _we_ bossy!"

"Dor, quit hassling her. She's been through a lot," Quatre admonished softly. He knew that he couldn't keep doing this, pretending that he and Relena were closer than they were. It was obvious she had feelings for both Trowa and Heero, and they reciprocated.

"I'm, um, going to check on Trowa and Hilde," Cathy said, feeling quite awkward with the other two there. Dorothy gave her a condescending, knowing smile.

"Okay, Cat. Tell Trowa I'm thinking about him," Relena said.

"I will." Cathy left, glad to be out of the room. As she headed for her brother, she had to wonder just what was going on between him and her friend. _Could they like each other? But I thought Relena really liked Heero? She wouldn't just be playing them both, would she? _Cathy sighed. _No, she's not like that. I guess I need to talk to Trowa. _With a quiet resolve to do just that, the pretty young woman walked into her brother's room.

**Gundam Wing**

"So, Heero carried you out? That's so romantic!" Dorothy said, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them. Quatre rolled his eyes.

Relena smiled a little. "I guess so. But it was so scary. I really thought we were all going to die."

"Why didn't you get out sooner?" Quatre asked, leaning forward in the unyielding stiff-backed chair he had pulled close to the bed. "You did have time, didn't you?"

"Well, when the back wall and roof caught fire, it got smoky and hard to see. I guess Alexander," Relena had to shudder, "managed to get out. And Milliardo and Treize," another violent shudder, "were so intent on fighting one another...it just happened so fast," Relena said with a shrug. "But we got out in time."

"Wow. I still think that's incredibly romantic," Dorothy said, smiling. "Your Heero is quite a fox." At that Quatre sat back, his aquamarine orbs hardening. Wasn't it enough that Relena found the Japanese man attractive? Now Dorothy did too?

Relena could tell Quatre was hurt by the statement, and wondered why Dorothy said things like that. She wasn't an unfeeling person. Before Relena could say something to make Quatre feel better and chastise Dor at the same time, the room door opened and Heero and Duo came in, Heero's dark blue eyes locking onto her as he came closer.

"Heero. I wasn't expecting you this—"

"Everyone out." Heero's voice was cold and tough, and Relena blinked in surprise. Duo raised an eyebrow, then waved at Quatre and Dorothy. He knew if Heero had to repeat himself it wouldn't be pretty.

"Why?" Quatre ignored Duo's frantic hand gestures while Dorothy sauntered seductively over to the long-haired cop.

Heero, who hadn't planned on seeing anyone else in Relena's room, sent him an icy glare. "I said get _out_," he ordered, and Duo hurried over to the fuming blonde and gave him a quick push.

"Come on, Quatre. Fill me in on what's been goin' on around here," the cop urged, and with a low growl, Quatre headed out of the room. Duo sent Relena a quick smile, trying to reassure her that Heero really wasn't upset.

The chocolate-haired detective waited until the others were gone and the door was shut before going over and pulling a chair up next to Relena's bed. She eyed him warily. "How are you?" he asked, and the soft concern in his low voice threw her for a few seconds. He seemed to sense her confusion and reached for her hand, then stopped when he saw the heavy bandages. His blues turned hot for a moment but he forced the anger away. "Are you okay, honey?"

Relena glanced down at her hands and then back at him. "I'm..." _No, I'm _not _okay_. "I'm not really sure how I'm feeling," she confessed and Heero leaned toward her, lifting his hand to her bruised face. His long, strong fingers were soothing and gentle, and her heart beat quicker, harder. Sucking in a deep breath she pulled back, her wide eyes latching onto him, seeking answers. Heero sighed and let his hand drop.

"Relena, I'm sorry. I was an idiot that night—"

"Heero, you've already apologized once," she softly reminded him.

"Yeah, but you haven't forgiven me yet." There was such an earnest, plaintive note in his voice that she felt like wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her. But she wasn't entirely sure she _had_ forgiven him. He had been so cold and mean to her, after having just been so sweet and kind. What was to say he wouldn't do that again? _Trowa never judged me. He only wanted to help me._

Heero watched her closely, especially her eyes. He knew maybe he was pushing her too fast, but he was desperate to have her back, to call her his girlfriend. And, at least in his subconscious, he was aware that his pushing was a direct result of the jealousy he felt. "Relena? Just talk to me," he finally said, when she was not forthcoming with an answer.

"I, I don't know what to say, Heero," she said, so quietly that he had to lean close to hear her. "I care about you. And I know you care about me, but...Heero, you were so cruel to me!" Relena felt tears sting her eyes and her voice trembled.

He blinked hard, wanting to hold her, to reassure her that he would never hurt her again. "Koibito, listen to me. I was cruel. I was a jerk. But it will never happen again. I – I love you," he told her, his voice hushing down on the last two words. His Prussian blues were stormy and intense, and Relena's tears seem to float down her bruised face.

"Heero—"

"Shh. You don't have to say anything." He reached for her, only to have her draw back, shaking her head. "Relena?" The confusion in his gaze cut her deeply.

"Heero, I have feelings for you. I, I might love you. B-but, there's someone else—"

"Trowa." Heero practically spat the name from his throat.

Relena nodded, feeling cold when Heero's blues froze and sparkled in anger. "I'm sorry. I—"

"Do you love him?" He hated that he had to ask, but if she did, then there was no use in staying here. He had already told her how he felt, and if she chose to reject him... "Well?"

The petite honey-blonde sniffled, trying to regain some sort of control over her wildly-swinging emotions. "I-I don't know. Everything's been so crazy, and—"

"It's not hard, Relena. Yes or no." Heero had to struggle to maintain a soft tone of voice. He had promised not to hurt her again, and he wouldn't, even if she hurt him.

Relena bit her lip and looked down, searching deep inside her heart. _Trowa is wonderful. He means an awful lot to me...but Heero. I-I just...I don't want to hurt either of them. And I don't even know if Trowa feels anything..._ But she did know. It was in the way Trowa spoke to her, how tightly he'd held her when the shed threatened to collapse.

And yet she had known Heero would come, because he'd promised to protect her. It had been _his _eyes, _his _handsome face, that she'd seen in her dreams during the miniscule amount of sleep she'd gotten in the last twenty-four hours. Relena's eyes widened as her heart jumped almost painfully. _How could I have been so dumb? Of course I_—

"I guess I have my answer." Heero stood and turned away, scowling at the unfamiliar wetness in his eyes. "I hope he makes you happy." His voice was cool now. He didn't have the heart to sound convincing.

Relena nearly panicked. "Heero! Please—" The Japanese man stopped, his pulse racing, and glanced over his left shoulder at her. "P-please, H-Heero, s-stay," she choked out in between her sobs, and he went immediately to her, settling his tall frame down on the bed.

"Shh," he whispered and reached around her, drawing her tight to his body. He pushed his face gently into her golden hair and inhaled, and couldn't believe she was in his arms again. "I promise, tenshi, nothing will ever come between us again. I promise." Relena looked up at him and he smiled gently, then lifted his right hand to the back of her graceful neck, caressing it lightly.

"I love you," she breathed, watching his blues darken with deep emotion. Heero nodded and bent his head to hers, his lips tentatively brushing hers, then fully claiming them. Relena sighed in contentment as she let him explore, feeling his left arm tug her closer. He was warm and so solid, and she completely relaxed against him, her bandaged hands resting on his expansive chest.

Heero eased out of the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers. "Thank you, honey. I love you."

"Love you too." She yawned and he chuckled a little.

"You need to sleep, baby."

"You won't leave?" There was a shade of fear in her voice that tightened his chest and he shook his head.

"Never. But I am going to move so you're more comfortable," he said, attempting to do just that. Relena pressed harder to him and he frowned. "Relena, this can't be—"

"I'm fine, handsome. Please," she said, resting her head in the hollow of his neck. He ran a hand through her hair, playing with the ends.

"Okay. Now get some sleep," he quietly ordered and leaned back against the bed, adjusting it so they could both be more comfortable. Relena fell asleep almost immediately, the exhaustion and pain meds catching back up to her. Heero watched her, watched her gentle, even breaths, and felt a pang go through him, a pang that both healed and hurt him.

He had done wrong by her in the past, and even though he had apologized and she'd forgiven him, he wouldn't forget about it. It only made him remember how much she meant to him, how important she was. When his Prussian orbs became heavy, he too succumbed to sleep, his arms secure around his girlfriend, ensuring that they would both have pleasant dreams this time.

**Gundam Wing**

A/N: Not too many chapters left now. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and especially to those people who take the time to review. I greatly appreciate it. GoldAngel2, Starlight-x, Jen23, and WolfZero, you guys rock. You are my main supporters, and I thank you.

-RedLion2


	15. In Recovery

Bandai and Sunrise hold the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Sorry for the longer delay in updates. My kids share the same birthday, and we just had their party this past weekend. And this morning our kitten was hit, so it's been a long day already. Review if you can...I'd really appreciate it.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Fifteen: In Recovery

"So what happened to you?" Duo asked, turning his cobalt gaze on Dorothy. She stirred her coffee before looking at him, and he was taken back by the lusty light in her cornflower eyes.

"I thought I saw Uncle Alexander and tried to follow him, but I got lost in the smoke. One of the SWAT officers found me and got me out," she explained with a small, though dramatic, sigh.

"You wouldn't have gotten lost if you'd stayed with me," Quatre reminded her with mild irritation. He knew Duo wasn't quite sure how to handle Dorothy's obvious flirting, but he was. She always flirted with him, and he knew it meant nothing.

"It _was_ hard to see," she retorted, sharply, then her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Quat. I didn't mean for you to worry so much."

"It's fine." He stood and walked away, the tension in his shoulders causing them to ache. Duo watched him go, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"He's upset because Relena likes Heero and Trowa," Dorothy said quietly. "But he knows she's not into him. She never has been."

"That's gotta hurt," the chestnut-haired detective said, then took a sip of his Coke. "He has feelings for you, too. You'd have to blind and deaf not to see and hear that."

A pain went deep through Dorothy's heart, and when she looked up at him, tears stained her eyes. "I know. But, I'm not...I'm not good enough for him, Duo. And he would never date me now, after all that's happened." Her voice was heavy with tears, and Duo didn't want to see her cry. He didn't like it when women were sad.

"Why wouldn't he? It's not your fault that your uncle and cousin are the mob family of the century," he said, leaning across the table to touch her clenched hands. "Quatre likes you for you, Dorothy."

The blonde sniffled and ran a finger under her eyes, hoping she hadn't made a mess of her makeup. "Has anyone ever told you you're too sweet?" she asked quietly, gazing at him with eyes that were starting to glow a little. She had never been one to stay down for long.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, and I am, I guess."

"Duo." He turned to see Wufei striding across the cafeteria toward him. The Chinese man stopped and stared down at him. "I just heard that the NYPD wants Trowa taken into custody."

"They aren't gonna put him on trial, are they? The guy's not with the Romefellers." Duo's eyes hardened into blue diamonds.

"No, but he's a Barton. Come on." Wufei gave no heed to Dorothy. There was only one girl that had been on his mind, and he had already checked in on her.

"Okay." Duo stood and gave Dorothy a quick grin. "Go talk to Quatre. He needs ya." She smiled and nodded, not yet ready to admit that, just maybe, she needed him, too.

"I will, Duo. Thank you."

"No problem. Alright, Wu-man, lead the way."

"My name is Wu_fei_."

"Alright, alright, gees." Duo grinned and followed the Bronx cop out of the café, his humor fading as he prepared for what had to be done.

**Gundam Wing**

Trowa glanced at his sister, and a slight frown touched his mouth. She was too worried. "Cat, relax," he quietly admonished, and was taken back by the tears in her periwinkle eyes. "Cat?"

She wiped at her eyes. "Trowa, I don't want anything to happen to you. If the judge decides to—"

"Cathy, if he decides to put me in jail, then that's where I go. I've done some terrible things in my life, sis," he told her, knowing this wasn't easy on her. She had always wanted the best for him, had always been there when he needed her.

Cathy sighed. Trowa had always been so upstanding, and that had always caused problems for him, because he hadn't liked being a part of their uncle's mob. But being a Barton, it had been expected of him. "I talked to Relena—"

"Is she okay? How are her hands?" he asked, interrupting her. He'd been anxious for news on the beautiful girl's condition.

"She's okay. They bandaged her hands, and the doctor said they should be alright," Cat told him, watching him closely. Trowa seemed to relax a little, and his sister plunged into her query. "Trowa, do you like Relena? I mean, you two seemed pretty close," she said, her voice low.

Her brother looked away from her. He knew what he felt, and also knew that he couldn't act on those feelings. Relena already belonged to someone else – he had noticed how Heero held her, how the Japanese detective had hovered over her after their rescue. "I do, Cathy, but I know Heero loves her, and I think she loves him," he finally said, and she heard the whisper of pain in his soft tenor.

"I think she does, too." Cathy reached out to touch his left forearm, making him look at her. "I'm sorry, Trowa. And I know Relena would never hurt you—"

"No, she wouldn't. It's alright, Cat. If I had met her first..." He trailed off, the ache of longing in his heart too much to put into words. Cathy nodded, understanding. She too had felt the pangs of a love that could never be, during her last two years of high school. The siblings sat quietly, drawing strength from one another. They knew this wasn't over; their uncle would never just let Trowa walk away from the family. But they had each other, and Cathy had Relena's solemn reassurance that Trowa wouldn't go to jail. The redhead sighed softly. Whether or not Relena could actually deliver on that would remain to be seen, but Cathy knew her friend would try her hardest.

There was a knock on the door and then Wufei and Duo came in, both cops looking hard and tired. Cathy tensed and made to stand up, but Duo, seeing her anxiousness, waved her back down. Trowa frowned and moved his bed to a more upright position. "Hey guys."

"Trowa, the NYPD is going to take you into custody," Wufei said, deciding there was no sense in skirting the news. Cathy's eyes began to water, even though she and her brother had known this would be coming. "You'll be put on trial as part of the Romefeller mob."

"But he never worked for Alexander! Or Nicolas!" Cathy said, her periwinkle orbs striking fire. When Wufei started to say something, she shook her head, her sorrel waves dancing. "No! They can't do that! Duo, they can't—"

"They can, and they will," the Manhattan detective said, his deep voice gentle. "I'm sorry, Trowa."

"It's alright. I knew this was coming. And I'll do whatever I can to cooperate," he said, reaching for Cat's hand when she turned incredulous eyes to him. "Sis, it has to be done. I ran with the Romefellers, whether Alexander or Nicolas were my bosses or not. And I've done things I'm not proud of. Things I need to atone for." Trowa's voice was soft and low, and his emerald gaze never veered from his sister's blue-gray one.

Cathy's throat clogged with tears that she tried valiantly to swallow back. If Trowa could be brave, she could too. She had to support him. "I-I know, Trowa."

"It helps that you helped us, and that you protected Relena," Duo said. "And you want to leave the mob. We can help you do that."

"The witness protection program." Trowa looked up the cops for affirmation. "I want Cathy protected, too. Our uncle will go after her to get to me." His words were cold and fierce. Cathy shivered delicately, and a shadow of fear crossed her heart.

"Don't worry. She'll be protected as well," Wufei said, nodding.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Duo added, his cobalt gaze settled on the young woman, his arms crossed over his wide chest. Cathy managed a small smile for him, which seemed to please Duo.

"We'll let you get some rest. We just wanted you aware of the situation," Wufei said and turned to go. He felt bad for Trowa. He knew some of the things he'd done, but Trowa had always followed his uncle's orders grudgingly, not with the gleeful, reckless abandon the other men had.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Trowa told him and let his head rest back. He _was_ tired, and the pain medication was starting to kick in again. Wufei left, and Duo turned to follow suit, but stayed when he heard Trowa say, "Sis, go get some rest. I know you're exhausted."

"No. I'm not leaving, Trowa. I want to be here for you," she said adamantly. "Please, let me stay."

Before Trowa could argue, Duo stepped in. "Cathy, my apartment is pretty close to here. Why don't I take you there so you can rest? And I promise to bring you back here later." His baritone was sweetly gentle, and Cathy knew she was completely worn-out, but yet she felt the need to stay here, to be close by if Trowa needed her.

"Cat, go with him. I know you want to stay, but I'm going to sleep, and that's what you need too," Trowa gently urged. Both men waited patiently for her decision. Cathy sighed inwardly, knowing she couldn't very well resist them.

"Okay. But if you need me—"

"I'll get Duo's number," Trowa assured her. Cathy nodded and gave him a careful hug. Duo waited, trying not to appear anxious, but he wanted to see how things were going for Heero.

Cathy walked over to Duo and he grinned. "Ready, Cat?" She nodded, all at once realizing how weary she actually was. Duo's bright grin slipped a little and he reached out for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Come on, honey. I'll take care of ya. We'll be back in a few hours, Trowa. Get some rest."

"Thanks, Duo." Trowa knew his sister would be safe with the braided detective, and he slowly let his eyes close, just remembering he hadn't gotten Duo's number before fatigue claimed him.

**Gundam Wing **

Relena whimpered in her sleep, causing Heero to touch her cheek gently. "Shh, baby," he whispered, concern clouding his blue eyes. He knew she would have some nightmares, and he hoped to run them off by staying right here with her. She sighed softly and nuzzled in closer to him, making a small smile lift the corners of his mouth.

It had been a long time since someone had meant this much to him, and in particular, a woman. He absently ran his left hand over her hair, frowning when he saw that some of it had been singed. _It was close. It was way too close_. He wondered what would happen now, with everything. He believed Trowa would have to go on trial, but because he had protected Relena and helped him and Duo, the judge would probably go easier on him.

There was a sharp rap on the door and then Duo and Cathy came in, and Heero quirked an eyebrow at seeing his friend holding hands with Trowa's sister. "Hey. You guys alright?" Duo stage-whispered, interest peaking in his twin cobalt eyes.

"Yeah." Heero could tell no further affirmations were needed. Duo saw how close Relena was snuggled to his buddy and grinned.

"Good. Maybe _she_ can keep ya out of trouble!"

"Ha, ha, Maxwell. Get out."

"Don't be so mean, Yuy." Duo turned to Cathy and smiled at her. "Alright, let's leave the lovebirds alone and get you some sleep." As Cathy began walking out, Duo threw a smirk over his left shoulder, at which Heero rolled his eyes.

He wasn't exactly sure why he and Duo remained friends.

"Heero?" Relena was blinking hard, trying to focus her blue-violet eyes on him.

"I'm here," he said, his voice as gentle as he could make it.

"I'm glad." She yawned and began drifting into sleep as he tightened his arms around her. Yes, he was definitely here. He would always, from now until forever, be here.

**Gundam Wing**

Dorothy had to call Quatre to find him, and she wasn't even sure he would answer. She had acted like a brat, so it wouldn't surprise her if he didn't feel like talking.

"Hey, Dorothy." There was little enthusiasm in his voice, making her flush with guilt.

"Hi. Can we meet up somewhere? We need to talk," she said, trying to sound soft instead of brassy. Brassy lately was getting her nowhere.

Quatre hesitated to answer. He had officially lost Relena today, though she had never been his, and now Dorothy was taking interest in other men as well. What could she possibly want to talk about? "Why?"

"Because I have some things to tell you, that's why. Please, Quatre." Okay, so she sounded like she was begging. She could handle that.

"Fine. I'm at home."

"Stay there." Dorothy was already getting a cab even as she ended the call, and there was a slight feeling of giddiness in her stomach. She had to tell him that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, if he'd let her. _Please, don't let me be too late. I really do need him. _

Quatre was in the study watching TV when she arrived, and the fact that he completely ignored her set a chill creaking through her pilates-toned body. She sat down on the couch next to him, gingerly, not knowing what to expect.

"I won't bite. You should know that," he told her, but there was no warmth in his voice. He just didn't have the strength for that now.

"Quatre, I think we should date. Each other," she hastily clarified, her cheeks blossoming pink. He said nothing, gave no indication he'd even heard her. "I really like you, and—"

"Stop it, Dor. You just feel sorry for me." Quatre got to his feet, and never had she seen his aqua orbs so cold and untrusting. "See yourself out, Dorothy. I have nothing else to say."

"No? Well, I do!" she snapped, giving him pause, irritation hanging in the air around them. "I don't feel sorry for you, Quatre. You've always known Relena felt nothing for you, yet you kept deluding yourself. But _I _do care about you. I want to be with you. Don't turn away. Please."

He sighed. Should he really listen to her? The woman who flirted with any guy who glanced her way? Why should he care? "I don't know, Dorothy. Why should I trust you now? Why this sudden change of heart? What's the matter, did Duo rebuff your attempts to seduce him?"

"What?" Dorothy's cornflower eyes widened as if she'd been slapped. "I never said a word to Duo! Why are you acting like this? I _want_ to be with you!"

"You're going to have to prove it, then, Dor. I'm not giving you an open-ended chance at breaking my heart. No woman will ever get that again," he said and walked out, with no backward glance.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she ran blindly for the door. She couldn't think anymore, couldn't go after him in this state. She had to clear her head, wrap her mind around what he had said and plot her next course of action. Quatre _would_ belong to her.

It was just a matter of time.

**Gundam Wing**

Hilde moaned a little and opened her eyes, her vision blurred by grit that clung stubbornly to the corners of her sapphire eyes.

"You feel okay?"

The sound of Wufei's strong tenor brought a smile to her face and she turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, not too bad. How's everyone else?"

"Fine. Recovering." The Chinese cop pulled his chair closer. Hilde blushed but continued smiling, and he finally smiled back, just a little. He wasn't sure why he was hanging around here, except that he really wanted to make sure Hilde was okay. There was just something about her, something that he wanted to protect.

He hadn't felt this way about a girl in a long time.

"So...um, thank you for bringing me here," she said, breaking the not-uncomfortable silence that had been building.

"You're welcome."

"So you were undercover?" She tilted her head so she could see him better, a lock of unruly black hair falling across her forehead.

"Yes. I'm a cop with the Bronx bureau." His hand wanted to move the piece of offending hair that shadowed her perfectly-blue eyes, but they didn't know each other that well. At all, actually. But he wanted to remedy that. "I was wondering, if, well, you'd like to go out sometime? I mean after you're better." He scowled a little, angry that he couldn't get his thoughts into better coherence.

Hilde's smile was dazzling. "I'd love to, Wufei. I think that sounds great."

When he smiled again, he tentatively reached out and swept the hair to the side, tucking it behind her ear. Hilde reached up and caught his hand, and Wufei knew that rescuing her was the best thing he'd ever done.

**Gundam Wing **

A/N: Not too many chapters left, really, after this. I won't go into full detail on the trial. Thank you for reading and reviewing and to all those who have put this story on their favorites and updates list. I've been asked if there will be a sequel, but this was meant as a stand-alone, so we'll have to see. I already have the next story planned out, another 1xR A/U. And possibly, a 5xR that would go along with my one-shot, On a Dark and Stormy Night.

Thanks again, everyone. You are really are greatly appreciated.

-RedLion2


	16. Shattered Dreams

Bandai and Sunrise hold the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. And please, no flames. I don't take them.

Trapped in Violence

Chapter Sixteen: Shattered Dreams

"I can't believe they're still putting him on trial." Relena was upset, furious, really, as she and Milliardo left Chief Gary Dreco's office. "After everything Trowa did! Can you believe it?" Her voice held all the disbelief that had welled up within her chest while talking with the Chief.

Milliardo wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and gave them a squeeze. They had come down here, to Dreco's office, in the hopes that they could talk him out of putting Trowa on trial, but had had no such luck. It was a week after the dock fire, and both siblings were recovering well from their individual ordeals. Relena still had part of her hands wrapped, but the burns were healing. Milliardo still wasn't sure how he felt about his sister dating a cop, but he'd seen enough to know they were completely in love.

"We have people we can talk to. We'll do our best to keep him out of jail, sis. I promise," the tall blonde said, and she smiled a little. It was good to have him back, and she knew he was straightened out. His experience with the Romefellers had taught him that life on the low side of the street wasn't worth walking.

"Hi, sweetie." Relena pulled away from Milliardo and went into her boyfriend's arms, Heero drawing her as close to him as he could.

"How'd it go?"

Relena's scowl told him everything. "I can't believe it. He wouldn't even listen to us!" she said angrily, and Heero's blue eyes darkened a little.

"I told you he wouldn't, honey." He was frustrated, because he had wanted things to go her way, but had known they wouldn't. The NYPD didn't screw around when it came to exacting punishment on people they considered hardened criminals. "But that doesn't necessarily mean he'll go to prison," he added quietly, but his words were little comfort to her.

"I just, it doesn't seem fair." She frowned and looked up at him, seeing his concern. "We should go, or we'll be late."

Heero smirked and ran a hand through his tousled chocolate hair. "It'd be good for Maxwell to have to wait. I'm always waiting on _him_."

Relena smiled, a real smile, and said, "Yes, but it's not fair to Cathy. She has enough things to worry about."

"She doesn't have to worry about anyone hurting her, at least," her boyfriend said. "Duo won't let anyone near her."

"I know. They're so cute together." Relena turned to her brother and gave him a hug. "We'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yes. Have fun." Milliardo watched the young couple go and headed out to the street to grab a cab. There were a few phone calls he needed to make.

He wouldn't let Relena's friend go to prison.

**Gundam Wing**

"So he wouldn't listen at all?" Cathy's dismay was clear in her tone, and Duo's face tightened as he reached for her hand, squeezing it. He knew Dreco was just doing his job, but it seemed so heartless.

"No." Relena shook her head, and Heero caught a tiny glint of tears in her violet-blue eyes. Enough was enough.

"Trowa will get a lighter sentence," he said, his voice carrying just a bit of reproof in it. Relena swallowed and looked at him, and he saw that she understood his tone.

"But he doesn't deserve—" Cathy was abruptly cut off.

"Yes, he does. He owes something to society for what he's done," Heero told her, and saw Duo's cobalt eyes snap with electricity. "I'm sorry, Cat, but there has to be some kind of atonement." The redhead's periwinkle orbs widened, but it was Relena who spoke.

"I think he's atoned enough by turning himself over. His life will never truly be his now. He'll always be watching his back," she said, her tone steely. Heero sat back in his chair, acknowledging her words with a nod. It was true, what she had said.

Cathy sighed, forcing back her abrupt anger at Heero's words. "His life has never been his own, Lena. He's always had the mob at his back."

"But he had you. And now he has us, too," Duo said, trying to sound positive. Cathy gave him a wan smile, and he frowned, upset by her demeanor. "Cat, everything will turn out alright. I promise."

Relena glanced around the restaurant, recognizing a few of the patrons. This was one of her favorite places; Heero had somehow found that out, and arranged to meet the other couple here. Someone waved to her, she wasn't sure who, and she looked away. It was completely different now; she saw the city in a different light, a dimmer one, one that shone down on the darker streets of New York. She had been on those streets, had seen how the people lived, had felt their despair.

Never again would she take her charmed life for granted.

"Honey?" Heero was studying her in concern, and she smiled, wanting to reassure him.

"I guess we should finish eating and get outta here," Duo said, sensing how uncomfortable both girls had gotten.

Relena's new cell phone rang and she glanced at the ID, seeing Milliardo's name. "Hi," she said quietly, biting her lower lip.

"Hey sis. I have some good news for your friend," Milliardo said, a happy note in his normally gruff voice. "I just talked to Judge Henry McClellan. Remember him?"

"His wife has that really obnoxious white poodle, right?" Relena's heart was starting to pound.

"Yeah. Anyway, he's the judge doing the mob trial, and he assured me that due to Trowa's cooperation, he won't go to prison. He'll be given immunity and put into the witness protection program." Milliardo sat down in his late father's favorite leather recliner. "I told you everything would be fine." No matter that he'd had to promise funding for both the judge's big golf tournament and Mrs. McClellan's latest soiree – he'd made a promise to his little sister, and he was going to keep it.

Relena's eyes were watery when she said, "Oh, Milliardo, thank you so much! That's wonderful!" Heero watched her intently, wanting to know what had just happened. He knew she had been edgy lately, wondering what would happen to Trowa – and he was concerned as well, but there was a spark of jealousy in his soul at her being so concerned about the other man's welfare. Relena hung up and smiled first at him and then at the other couple.

"That was my brother. He just talked to Judge McClellan, who's doing the Romefeller trial, and said that Trowa won't have to go to prison because he's cooperating and giving evidence against the mob. Isn't that great?" Her gentian eyes were sparkling in excitement.

Cathy smiled and her periwinkle orbs filled with tears. "Relena, that's terrific. We have to tell Trowa," the spirited redhead said, and she gazed up at Duo. "Can we see him tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. We'd better go, though," the chestnut-haired detective said and got up, sharing a split-second look with his friend. Heero nodded slightly, indicating he understood Duo's concern. If the Judge was letting Trowa off, and was telling people that before the trial started the following day, then word would undoubtedly be on the street, where Alexander and Dekim would hear it.

"Come on, koibito. We'd better be going, too." Heero helped Relena into her black leather coat and shook hands with Duo. "Keep her close," he whispered, and Duo's eyes burned with hot intensity.

"No one'll touch her," he vowed, his intensity carrying into his voice. Cathy had become very dear to him, and he knew protecting her was his job now. "Take care of yours, too." Heero gave a single nod.

There was no doubting he would do just that.

The two coupled parted, with Duo and Cathy catching a cab, while Heero and Relena walked, enjoying the nippiness of the late afternoon. Snow was sprinkling down like a million grains of sugar, and Heero enjoyed watching it catch in his girlfriend's hair, her golden-honey strands twinkling. "What're you thinking about?" she asked, and smiled when he gave her a blank look. She liked catching him off-guard.

"Not much," he confessed and reached out to take her hand, intertwining it with his larger, stronger one, being careful of her burns. "You?"

"The trial. I'll be glad when it's over," she said, glancing at a brightly-lit window display. Christmas was now only about five weeks away, and there was a lot of shopping to be done. She fully intended on spoiling Heero, though she knew her money meant nothing to him. They passed a younger couple, the boy laughing loudly while the girl giggled, and Relena giggled a little herself.

"It's nice to hear you laugh." Heero's low voice floated down to her and she glanced up at him, her eyes warm and deep, pulling him in, bathing him in their luminous light. "I love you." His words were so soft that she had to strain to hear them, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I love you, too, Heero," she said, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. Everything was working out so well; she had never been this happy in her life. "It's almost time to meet Milliardo."

"Come on." Heero pulled her along to the curb to get a cab, helping her in before following. As she cuddled up against his solid frame, he smiled a little, pulling her closer.

He couldn't be any more content than he was.

**Gundam Wing**

The trial was sensational, with every major local and satellite network showing at least a part of it. Trowa confidently gave his evidence, describing places and people and events, further distancing himself from his uncle and the mob. Nicolas and Treize were quiet and yet not sullen; they were quite relaxed, and this made Heero uneasy. He knew Alexander wouldn't let the trial go unanswered; the question was, what would he do?

Alexander himself watched the trial on TV, like most everyone in New York City did. It dragged for a week and a half, and by the end of it, he had his retaliation planned. It would be beautiful, and it would remind the city and her citizens that he, and his family, were the true bosses.

Trowa came out the last day of the trial, surrounded by bodyguards of the FBI variety, Duo and Cathy close behind. Heero held Relena back, a scowl firmly entrenched on his handsome face. Something didn't feel right to him, and he always trusted his instincts. Milliardo was close behind Relena; he too felt that something was off, and his ice-blue eyes roved the crowd.

Reporters lined the way from the doors of the courthouse to the street where a black limo waited, ready to whisk Trowa away to a safe place. As the young man reached the sidewalk, his head lowered, studiously avoiding the faces and glaring camera lenses, there was a screech of tires and a fast-moving black car roared down the street.

There was little to no warning. Gunfire peppered the crowd as everyone began to throw themselves down on the pavement.

People screamed.

Camera lenses shattered.

Lives were irrevocably changed forever.

And Alexander Romefeller showed the world, a world always eager for the next thing, the next reality-inspired show, that New York City _was_ the show.

And he was the producer.

**Gundam Wing**

Relena drew a shuddering breath and lifted her head, staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror. It was strange, being back in her old room, at her parents' home. Her eyes were heavy, filled with aching sadness, a sadness that permeated her heart as well. Her cheeks were hollow, and she knew Milliardo would try forcing her to eat today, though she had no stomach for it. No stomach at all, for anything, really.

"Relena?" Her brother tapped on the door, then when she didn't answer, came in, dressed in a black suit, his blonde hair more tamed than she'd ever seen it before. "The car's ready." His voice was low and dull.

"Alright." She let him take her hand, let him guide her out to the waiting sedan and help her into it. It was bitter outside, with snow threatening to drop at any second.

The ride to the funeral home was a short one, not nearly long enough for her to collect herself. Milliardo was stonily silent, not offering any solace or comfort, but she hadn't expected it from him. He had never been good at that kind of thing. But it didn't matter. Her comfort wasn't far away.

Wufei met them at the door, and Relena saw the sympathy in his dark eyes, though he said nothing. She followed him inside, trying to quell the rising feeling of sickness in her stomach. Hilde was standing with Cathy, and both girls looked distraught, their eyes red-rimmed from crying. Relena took a deep breath. She could do this.

"Cat?" She wasn't quite sure how to approach the other woman. Cathy had been completely inconsolable when it had happened, but she couldn't be blamed for that. No one could have handled it.

Cathy looked at her and for a moment Relena felt like such a traitor. She knew it wasn't her fault, knew Trowa had made all the decisions to help her, but yet felt like she'd had a hand in his death. "Lena." Cat came forward to hug her hard, and Relena's tears came undone, flooding down her face as she clung to the older woman. Wufei came to stand beside Hilde, his right arm going around her slim shoulders as he held her close. She leaned on him, needing his quiet strength.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Relena sobbed, hating that she couldn't control her emotions, hating that she wasn't stronger for Cathy. It wasn't fair.

Cat smoothed Relena's hair, too choked up to say anything. She hadn't been able to speak since the shooting without bawling, and couldn't start now.

Milliardo watched with troubled eyes, wondering if he should go. This whole thing had happened because of him and his gambling desires. He started to leave, and saw Heero and Duo walk in, with Quatre and Dorothy behind them. Heero stopped, and when Milliardo met his Prussian blues, he saw the younger man's direct, albeit silent, challenge.

"You weren't going to leave," Heero said, his voice cold. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the blonde to confess his cowardice.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Heero. You know that," Milliardo said, a low warning note in his voice. "Nobody knew Alexander would do something like this."

Heero's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing else. There wasn't anything he could say that would make a difference. "Heero?" He saw Relena and went to her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her tight. He hated seeing her upset, hated that there wasn't anything he could do to help her.

"Shh, koibito. Shh," he whispered to her, feeling hopeless. He couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't help the rage that burned deep inside him.

"Heero? They want to start now," Duo said, gesturing toward the parlor where Trowa lay in a beautifully ornate casket that Milliardo had insisted on paying for. Heero nodded and began shepherding his girlfriend into the room, his arm wrapped protectively around her. They sat beside Quatre and Dorothy, and Quatre reached out to give Relena's right hand a tight squeeze.

The funeral director gave a very brief eulogy, as per Cathy's request, and then everyone headed to the cemetery. Relena wasn't sure who to ride with, but it became rapidly apparent that Heero wasn't letting her out of his sight, and he wasn't sharing her with anyone, either. She had never ridden in his Jeep before, but wasn't in the state of mind to enjoy it.

"Honey, I think it would be a good idea for you to get away from here for awhile," he said, keeping his voice low and soft.

Relena shook her head. "Heero, Cat needs her friends right now. I can't just leave," she protested, but he knew her resolve wasn't firm. He could convince her if he really pushed. But he also knew she really wanted to stay in town, so he didn't put pressure on her. Still, he thought that a few weeks away would be good for her.

The cemetery lay under a thin blanket of snow, and Heero wished that Relena hadn't wanted to come. This was so final. Trowa's body would be lowered into the ground and covered, and that would be it. _But I know why she needs to be here. It's why we all need to be here. _They needed to know that this was really it – Trowa wasn't coming back. He parked the Jeep and got out, crossing the front and going to the passenger side. Relena got out, and he admired her strength. She was holding together remarkably well.

Cathy was shaking, and Duo wanted desperately to take her away from this awful place. She was his to care for now, his sole responsibility. His promise to Trowa, as the other man lay bleeding out from two bullet wounds, one in his chest, and the other in his stomach. Duo still couldn't believe he was gone.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming today," Cat said, and though her body shook from both the cold and her grief, her voice was relatively calm. "It means a lot to me." She paused, looking down, rallying herself for what she wanted to say. "Trowa was such a wonderful person. I know none of you knew him well, but..." She couldn't do it. Talking about him was too hard. Duo immediately stepped to her side and held her, murmuring in a gentle voice, soothing her.

"He was a great guy," Relena said, feeling Heero give her waist a squeeze. "He was gentle and sweet, and he did what he thought was right, even though he knew it was risky."

"He would've made an outstanding detective," Heero added quietly, knowing it was true. Trowa was someone he could've trusted with his life, had trusted with Relena's, even if it had been grudgingly.

"Thank you," Cathy whispered, too emotionally overcome to raise her voice. She looked at the casket, tears shimmering in her periwinkle eyes. "I love you," she said, and then turned away, burying her head in Duo's chest.

Everyone left then, going their separate ways, needing to deal with their grief in their own ways. Heero took Relena back to his apartment, his real apartment, on the Upper West Side. There was no use in keeping the one in the Bronx. Relena was exhausted, and he put her to bed, promising that he would be there when she woke up.

He settled into his rocker-recliner and turned on the TV, knowing there wouldn't be anything on he would want to watch. It felt good to sit and relax, and the glass of rum and Coke helped him to let down. He wasn't a big drinker, knowing what alcohol could potentially do to him, but sometimes he just wanted it.

When Relena awoke an hour later, screaming, a nightmare holding her tight in its grip, he ran to her, cuddling her in his lap, his arms giving her a safe harbor in which to recover. No words were needed as he gently rocked her. There wasn't anything they could say to make things better. Trowa had been gunned down, a victim in a war that was never-ceasing.

Heero knew the NYPD would be doing everything in its power to bring the Romefellers down. Trowa's death had been unacceptable, when he had been promised protection and a better life. And Duo, Wufei, and Heero would be right there, leading the assault on the mob family. They owed it to not only Trowa, but to Cathy, Hilde, and Relena as well. They had all suffered at Alexander's hands, and he would be made to suffer for his transgressions.

Heero finally drifted off to sleep, his girlfriend tucked close to his body. They both dreamed of a different life, a life where they weren't trapped in a web of violence that kept drawing them back in.

**Gundam Wing**

A/N: There will be a shorter epilogue to follow this.

Thank you for reading and sticking with this. I should have a new A/U story up sometime next week.


	17. A New Beginning

Bandai and Sunrise hold the rights to _Gundam Wing_ and its characters.

Here it is, folks. The epilogue, the last of the story. Hope you have all enjoyed reading my work, and I thank you for all the reviews and kind words. Thanks again – Red.

Trapped in Violence

Epilogue: A New Beginning

"Koibito, let's go," Heero called out, grabbing the keys to his Jeep. His wife of three years, very pregnant and very slow-moving, emerged from their bedroom, a small smile on her face. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time – a day of victory. "You feel okay?" her husband asked, moving toward her with a sure stride, concern darkening his Prussian blues.

"Couldn't feel better, sweetie," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. He ran a hand through her honey locks and began leading her to the door. They had a short ride to the cemetery, where they would meet up with their friends and decorate Trowa's grave with flowers. And after that, a celebration was planned at Quatre's: a celebration of victory over the Romefellers and Bartons.

Alexander and Dekim had finally been brought in.

Their reign of terror was going to end.

The cemetery lay still and ornate beneath the warm May sun as a small group of people approached a grave that was well-cared for. Cathy lay a beautiful bouquet of red roses down on top of it, then stepped back to allow her husband, Duo, and their friends, to pay their respects. Relena fended off tears, not wanting to cry on this day. She had shed enough tears.

Today was a new beginning.

Quatre's staff had prepared a huge lunch for him and his guests. His wife of six months flitted here and there, making sure everyone was taken care of. He watched her with great affection, glad that he had given her the second chance that she had asked for.

"So it's finally finished." Wufei spoke quietly, one eye on his wife of a year. Hilde glanced at him and winked, making the Chinese detective smile a little. She had managed to crack apart the shell he had worked so hard to build around himself, and he wondered why he'd bothered blocking people from him in the first place. Not everyone was an idiot, or out to screw him. There actually were decent people in New York City.

"Yeah. Now we just have to make sure the mob never gets a foothold again." This from Duo, a growling tone to his deep voice.

"Are you still planning to move?" Wufei asked, sipping at his Coke.

"No. Cat decided she wanted to stay. And I wasn't all that excited about leaving the force, either," Duo said and turned his cobalt gaze on Heero. "What about you and Relena?"

Heero pulled his eyes away from his wife, a deep frown on his face. "We're thinking about leaving, but we aren't sure yet. Relena wants to see how things go." The truth was, he wasn't all that crazy about staying in the city anymore. The last three years had been hard on them and their girls. Heero had seen more criminal violence, and police brutality, than he had ever witnessed in his years prior to Trowa's death, and that had seriously flagged his desire to stay a detective.

"So, what happens now?" Quatre joined them, and there was a sober glint in his aqua eyes that belied the smile on his face. "The threat is gone."

"No." Heero shook his chocolate head, his Prussian blues narrowing. "The threat will never be gone, Quatre. Not as long as there's men who want power and money. There will be another family."

"Be that as it may, at least the girls are all safe," Quatre said, his manner solemn. He took a deep drink of his Coke and glanced toward Dorothy. She caught his look and smiled, and he knew how lucky he was. How lucky all of them were.

"Yeah," Duo agreed, then left the men to go to Cathy. He placed his right hand on the small of her back, his touch firm and intimate at the same time. She turned to him for a hug, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. "Hey, baby," he murmured close to her ear, then murmured a few more words that caused her to blush. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Wanna go?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Okay. But we have to say goodbye," she said, and they began making the rounds. This wasn't the last time they'd all be together, but it would be for awhile. Life in the Big Apple happened fast, and they all led busy lives.

Relena was content to just watch everyone interacting. It was good to relax, to know that they wouldn't have to keep checking over their shoulders anymore. Alexander and Dekim would be behind bars for a very long time, and Heero had told her he suspected that they might not last long on the inside. Not that she condoned murder; far from it, actually, but if those two men were to get it...well, she wouldn't feel bad at all.

It would be justified, in her book.

When she felt a hand touch her back, she sighed in contentment. "I'm so glad its over," she said, and her husband heard the slight joy in her voice. She was tired; he could tell by the way she rested back on him, and the way she shifted from foot to foot. It was time to get her home.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said and put an arm around her, his hold gentle yet so protective, and his wife sighed again.

"I am tired," she admitted as they began their goodbyes. Heero gave her a squeeze, his eyes narrowed a little in concern. He didn't like keeping her on her feet too much these days. He left herwith Dorothy as he made his way to Duo and Wufei.

"Call me if you need anything," Dorothy told her, giving her old friend a hug. "And I mean _anything_."

"I will, Dor. Thank you for having us today," Relena said, a soft look in her eyes.

Dorothy smiled. "It's the least we could do. You guys all did so much—"

"No." Relena shook her head. "It wasn't all of us. It was those three." She gestured toward Heero, Wufei, and Duo. "They are the ones that did the work."

"But it was the wives who stayed up late, wondering if their husbands were coming home. Don't minimize what you, Hilde, and Cat did, honey. Those men couldn't have gotten through it without you three." Dorothy hugged her again. "So how is your brother faring in LA?"

Relena sighed and looked down at the rich burgundy rug. "He's okay. He's much happier there than here, but I think he's still struggling."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Struggling to forget?"

"Yes. I mean, it wasn't his fault, not really. He never meant for any of it to happen. But, well, it's not that easy." Relena caught Heero's blue eyes and nodded, knowing he was ready to leave. "Heero won't forgive him."

"Because Milliardo put you in danger, Relena. Heero won't ever forget that," the blonde said quietly. She took Relena's hand and led her over to where Heero was talking with the other men. The Japanese detective pulled his wife to him and kissed her cheek.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Relena gave the other men all a quick hug and turned with Heero to leave. As they approached the front hall door, she glanced over her shoulder, her heart joyous and yet somehow saddened.

They had put everything into bringing down the mob. She couldn't count the nights she'd slept alone, or stayed up late, nursing her husband when he came home, bruised and bloodied. Alexander and Dekim had combined forces, and they had fought hard to stay out of the NYPD's clutches. It had been a frightening three years, never knowing if Heero would come home at all, and she was so thankful it was over.

And now where did they go? She knew her husband was tired, tired of the work, tired of the politics, tired of the city. But if she wanted to, he would stay. But was that fair? She would miss their friends, as would he, if they moved. And yet, somehow, she knew things would be different between them all now. They weren't bonded by a single-minded goal anymore. They could get on with the lives they were meant to lead.

Her glance back could really be the last time she saw them all like this, all united. Oh, they would always be friends. But it would still be different. She realized they had stopped walking, and looked up at Heero. He frowned and touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb carefully beneath her left eye. Had she started crying?

"It will be different now," she said softly, and he nodded, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah. But things will be better, honey. I promise." He gave her a rare smile and began guiding her out to the Jeep, his stride carefully matched to her own.

Different, yes, and better. Heero had promised. Relena smiled, her mood lifting as he helped her into the vehicle.

Heero never broke a promise.

**Gundam Wing**

A/N: This is really it, the end for this particular story. I wrote it as a stand-alone, so I do not have a sequel in the works. Sorry to those fans who wanted to see one. Maybe later, when I've written all the other stories floating around haphazardly in my head, I might. But for now...I bid you all a fond farewell.

Until next time...

RedLion2


End file.
